LEAVE THE LIGHT ON
by Itzy
Summary: Rated M for some language and sexual situations. Some smut later, but this story is more about Bella and Jacob's evolving relationship and the way they attempt to take their friendship more towards romance. Set during/after NEW MOON.
1. Out of My Head

_A/N: I'ts my first fanfic on here! Yay!_

_I don't own and characters (as of yet... thinking about some originals coming in soon) because Stephanie Meyer's mind thought of them first. _

_Damn. It's too bad. Could have made money off of this shit. Hehe. _

_Please review, I need feedback! Love!_

* * *

**Bella POV**

"FUCK!!"

"Aaah! YES! Oh my god that was amazing…" I panted, having no more energy.

"Bells, you need to settle down or we're never doing this again."

"Oh, c'mon, Jakey, just one more time? Please?"

Jacob rolled his eyes and put his hands on my hips, lifting me up as I put my hands on his shoulders. He looked up at me and shook his head. "No. I'm sick of being humiliated."

I pursed my lips together, trying not to laugh at his shame. "Let's just call it beginner's luck."

Jake shook his head and let me down on my feet. "Fine. Beginner's luck. But if this is how it goes the next game, I am NEVER going bowling with you again." I laughed, still panting from having used all my energy jumping up and down and screaming after my last strike.

Jake and I had tried to think out of the box and do something we'd never done together before, so, strangely enough, Jake thought of the least reckless thing to do - probably because he was sick of taking me to the emergency room and making up stories about each new injury - and took me bowling.

I'd been bowling many times before in Phoenix, but it was usually with my many friends that either, were too into each other to pay attention to my horrible game or sucked just as bad as I did and, hence, couldn't make fun of me without making fun of themselves. Plus, we usually made a funny game out of bowling that either required dares, or weird ways to toss the ball down the isle so it never occurred to me to actually pay attention to how well I was bowling.

With Jake, our friendly competition got the best of us and I actually TRIED to play well, honestly attempting to beat him. Perhaps I could do ONE thing better than Jacob. Perhaps. And the way he was bowling in the beginning gave me some serious hope to kick his ASS at this. I laughed at the thought and by the time our second game was over, I had thrown twice as many strikes as him and was more enthusiastic about bowling than I had been for any kind of sport in my whole life.

Of course, being Jacob, he had to keep trying to beat me, so he kept paying for more games. Thank goodness they were cheap because he was not winning and it was pissing him off to no end. Perhaps I would be a good friend and just let him win this one to boost his ego a little.

"But if you just try to swing this so I'll bowl with you again, you're gonna pay," Jake said. Ok, so maybe I wouldn't try to boost his ego.

"What? You think I'd do that? Bring down my high? Pfft, I wanna be able to go home and tell Charlie… AND Billy… that I beat your ass five times! … At a sport!" Jake paid for another game and we started another one, him going first, picking up a blue ball - which I giggled at and then mentally slapped myself for a moment later - and throwing it down the isle. "…And hell, I have like NO sense of equilibrium… you know, NO balance… and I'm so much scrawnier than you…" he looked back at me - after knocking down five pins, going back to pick up the ball again - with an annoyed look on his face. I waited for him to throw that ball before speaking again, "AND I'm not at all good with my hands… and hell, YOU'RE the mechanic, shouldn't you be better at this than me? OH my goodness, I wonder what Quil and Embry will say when I tell them-"

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled as he ran back over to me and playfully tackled me into one of the chairs, poking those spots on my sides that he KNEW were ticklish on me. I laughed hysterically, more because of the fact that I was annoying him than the fact that he was tickling me. "Say uncle!"

"What?!?" I squealed, squirming beneath him in the chair.

"Say uncle!"

I finally slid off the chair underneath him, making him fall into the chair. "Aha! I'm free!" I quickly stood up and went to go grab a bowling ball for my turn.

"And Jake," I started,

"Oh my God, Bells, NO MORE, please."

"No, no, I was just gonna say… uh… no one says 'say uncle' anymore." I laughed. "Seriously, Jake, who says that?"

"Uh… I do?" Jake said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh don't feel self-conscious, I'm just saying, my grandpa used to say that when he tickled me. It's so like… old. Ha. Just… wouldn't you say uh… mercy? Or something like that?" I turned towards the pins.

"Oh Bells, you're so cute. You'd never tell me 'mercy'. You'd never want me to be merciful with you. You like it when I'm like that with you-"

"Jake, I don't know what you're getting at but-"

"Just bowl, Bella."

A half an hour, and four strikes for me later, I beat Jacob yet again. And the strange thing was that I was barely even trying. Wow. Something Jacob Black sucks at. We'll be doing this again, I'm sure. The both of us decided to go chill at my place afterward so he wouldn't have to go straight home to his dad and friends that would most certainly hear of his bowling catastrophe and being beat by a girl. No, not just any girl, but being beat by ME, Bella Swan, the worst person at any sort of sport ever. I'm surprised I only fell on my ass six times. And they'd hear that too, because even though I was a wee bit embarrassed about my clumsiness, getting to tell everyone that I beat Jacob even AFTER falling on my ass, would just make it that much more worth it.

Charlie was not on the couch where I had expected him to be when Jake and I got to my house. "Dad?" I yelled into the house after shooing Jacob into the kitchen. "Jake's here… you want me to make us all some dinner?"

"Not for me, Bells," I heard his voice from the bathroom upstairs. "I gotta go in to the station."

"But you havn't gone in on a Saturday in-" I began, walking up the stairs.

"I know, baby, but there was an emergency."

"Is someone hurt?" I asked, sort of regretting asking such a dumb question.

"Um," Charlie turned to me after blowing his nose in a tissue and throwing it into the little trashcan. "Well, I do work for the police, Bells, and an emergency usually means-"

"I know, I know," I said, shaking my head, "I'm just curious as to what's happened."

"Two men were just murdered in Port Angeles and a witness saw a man running from the scene, driving away in this direction. No one's sure he'll pass through Forks, but we're all just being precautious. Just do me a favor and stay inside the house tonight, ok?"

"Uh… yeah. Ok. Should Jake stay the night then?" I asked, knowing he would be fine with it. Jake had stayed over at our house multiple nights the past couple months. I was beginning to feel like Charlie saw him as one of my girl friends or something since he was so comfortable with letting Jake stay and even sleep on the floor in my room a few times. Perhaps Charlie just didn't see that Jake and I were not six-year-olds anymore. I didn't complain, though. It was nice having your dad trust you and your friends.

"Yeah, I'll call Billy from the station and tell him he's over here. I was planning on calling him anyway. Maybe get him and everyone else in La Push to be on the lookout as well."

"Ok Dad."

Charlie ruffled my hair and patted my shoulder before heading downstairs. "Don't worry, Bells."

"Be careful!" I yelled after him.

"Always am!" He yelled back before waving at Jacob and running out of the house.

"What was that all about?" Jake asked me as I re-entered the kitchen. He had a cookie in his hand and some crumbs on his shirt.

I smirked at him and rolled my eyes. "I could make us some dinner, you know," I said, opening the fridge.

"I know," he took another bite of the gigantic chocolate chip cookie I'd made a few of the night before because I was bored and for some reason cookie dough felt like a fun thing to play with at the time. "I'm jus' havin' a snack."

"I don't know how your dad keeps you fed…"

"Why do you think I'm over here so often?"

"I guess."

"So why'd Charlie leave?" He asked, eating another small bite of cookie, obviously trying to make it last since he'd taken the last one off the counter.

"Had to go to the station. Said for us to stay in the house. He's even gonna call your dad and tell him you're staying here tonight because he doesn't want us to leave. Guess some guys got murdered up in Port Angeles and a witness saw the murderer flee. In this direction." I was bent over in the fridge, trying to find SOMETHING to cook with, though it was obvious I needed to make a trip to get groceries.

"Wow. Well, guess we need to break out the checkerboard then!"

I turned around and raised an eyebrow. Then a smirk moved across my face. "Well, I dunno, Jacob, I might just kick your ass at THAT too."

Jacob made a fake mad face and quickly put the cookie in his mouth before lunging forward at me and grabbing my waist, poking those ticklish spots. He knew I hated being tickled. "Oh yeah?" He said, his teeth trying to hold onto the cookie that was halfway sticking out of his mouth.

"Jake!!" I squealed, "Sto-oo-op!!" I squirmed under his hold and tried to kick away but before I knew it he had lifted me up and placed me on the kitchen table, still poking at my sides, leaning over me like he really expected me to get away. "Ugh! Please!!"

Jake finally stopped after he grabbed my wrists and pinned them above my head against the table. His body was leaning over mine in a way that I couldn't move if I wanted to. Not that I really wanted to, anyway. I was panting, trying to catch my breath and looking up at him with an evil eye. "You're mean," I breathed, leaning my head up and biting the cookie that he was clasping in his teeth.

"Hey!" Jake moved up and let me go.

"I knew taking your food away would get you to move," I laughed, sitting up on the table. Jacob didn't like the less cookie he now got and, after shoving the rest of the cookie in his mouth and finally swallowing it, he stepped in between my open legs, putting his hands on my thighs.

"Isabella Swan, you are the most evil person I have ever met," he whispered after pressing his nose to mine and staring me down like he'd kill me if I tried that again. I broke down and laughed hysterically.

"Perhaps they should have cast YOU as Cookie Monster on Sesame Street instead of that blue puppet! The emotion would be much more realistic!" I laughed again and put my forehead on Jake's shoulder. He laughed too and shrugged it off after I finally settled down and was breathing regularly again. I was looking down at his hands that were on my thighs, wondering what Charlie, even though he loved Jacob dearly, would say if he walked in on this situation. And as I thought about that, another few instances came into my mind. Hell, Jacob and I were always like this. Always in compromising positions that left other people thinking about us as … something we weren't. How many times had Billy or Charlie caught Jake and I in the middle of a tickle attack or a wrestling match or a fight over food that just COINCIDENTALLY ended up looking like … well, something it wasn't.

I liked us like this, though. Playful. Loving. It was hard for me to imagine loving Jacob the way I had loved … him. For the past few months, not having Edward around was actually becoming easy. I had hated it the first few months he was gone. I had tried to do everything reckless I could to keep his voice in my head, to see little glimpses of him in my mind, but Jake and I had this talk… No, I wouldn't try to remember that talk. It was horrifying. He had gotten so fed up with my depression that he finally just locked me in his garage with him and talked to me - while I mostly yelled at him - and hashed out an argument for four hours. We talked about everything. Absolutely… everything. No more reckless crap was on my agenda unless Jacob, and much padding and helmets, were involved. I found out that day, after arguing with Jacob for hours, that he was the one person in my life I could truly talk openly to, that I could be completely honest with, that I would spill my heart out to and still have him standing there with me in the end. I saw him differently now, after that 'talk' … and I promised him that, no matter what, I would not hold back any sort of emotion no matter what it was. He wanted to know everything I felt and wanted to help me be the happiest person I could be. But he had to promise me, in return, that he wouldn't push any sort of emotion on me, either. So our compromise was working so far, and even now, nearing May and then my graduation from high school, after months of many loops and ups and downs on the Jacob-Bella emotional roller-coaster, we were doing well. I hadn't even thought of wanting to be with Edward or any of the Cullens for that matter. After finding out about the whole werewolf thing, and being introduced to Emily, and the rest of the pack of wolves, I had yet another family I could go to for whatever reason. And the protection was the same - if not better - than it was with the Cullens. It took me quite a while to come to these conclusions, but I knew, especially since I was genuinely happy, that it was worth taking the time to figure everything out.

Still looking down at Jacob's hands that were massaging my TOO wide open thighs, I moved my hands to his biceps and then softly moved them up to his shoulders, around to his back and then clasped them together around his neck.

"Bells..." he breathed into my ear. I looked up at him, finally and then leaned my forehead in against his.

"Jake, I've been thinking."

"Uh oh." He said, then smirked.

I just smiled. "I know, right? Um, actually, I just… wanted to know if um, perhaps, since I'm doing so much better these days… and since, you know, it's gonna be cold tonight and … since you're staying over… and since I have that new lock on my door and I uh…"

"Bella, spit it out… and I don't mean the cookie."

I giggled, "Ok ok! You wanna just stay up in my bed tonight?"

At first, Jacob looked a little concerned, but then that devious little smile of his crossed his face and I knew what he was thinking.

"No, Jacob, if anything, you're just going to act as a nice, warm, teddy bear for me."

"But I've been doing better these days too!" He whined, his hands moving to my waist.

"Oh, c'mon, you just assaulted me on my kitchen table! You're lucky I don't call Charlie back to arrest your ass!" I pushed myself away from him and got off the table, jumping for the fridge again.

Jake sat down in one of the chairs at the table. "What did you say about a lock?"

"Huh?" I turned around, a package of ground beef in my hands that I set on the counter. I went to the pantry and found I had enough tomato paste and sauce that I could get by with making us some sauce for the spaghetti I'd make us. "Thank goodness," I said to myself and then turned back to the stove, finally starting to cook to hopefully get my mind off of … other things. I spoke to Jake with my back to him. "Oh, the lock. Um… yeah. I asked Charlie if I could go buy a new handle for my door… I was uh… getting sick of him always stumbling into my room without knocking and last week he was mad and just busted into my room while I was changing and I think it embarrassed him enough to let me get the lock without arguing." I laughed, remembering the awkward moment when Charlie came into my room and, thankfully while my back was turned to him, I was changing into my pajamas and only had a pair of underwear on.

"But he's your DAD, isn't he supposed to accidentally do that kind of stuff all the time? I mean, my dad does that to me all the time-" Jake said, jokingly.

"Jake, if you haven't noticed, you and your dad are of the same gender, that makes it a little less embarrassing," I argued, stirring the sauce I was making.

After almost a half an hour, I'd finally finished making some spaghetti and some meat sauce for us both to eat. I put some plates on the table and of course Jake took most the noodles, still starving even after all the crap we ate at the bowling alley. I watched him eat for a few minutes, a grin on my face before I started to eat some of my amazingly yummy spaghetti. We ate in silence for a while until Jake broke it.

"Could you come down to La Push and just cook for me every couple of days?" Jake asked right after swallowing a big bite of noodles he'd swirled onto his fork.

"Maybe during the summer…" We both smiled and I suddenly felt full. I sighed, "Jake, I'm gonna go take a shower."

"Yeah that bowling alley wasn't exactly the most sanitary place-"

"And I fell on my ass quite a bit so I feel kinda gross. Just put your plate in the sink when you're done, k?" I said, getting up and putting my plate in the sink. I'd deal with putting everything away later. As I passed Jake to go towards the stairs, I moved a hand through his hair. He seemed to shudder but I acted like I didn't notice before trotting up the stairs to the bathroom.

Taking a shower, all I could think about was the moment Jacob had me pinned to the kitchen table. For some reason it had turned me on more than it should have even WITH that damn cookie in his mouth. I tried not to fantasize about it too much since I know Miss Sexually Frustrated Bella didn't want to come out tonight at the wrong time and fuck things up with Jake forever. So I made a decision to do my usual after I got out of the shower.

Once I was done, I wrapped a towel around myself and opened the door, the cool air making me gasp but not as much as Jake standing there made me gasp. "Jesus Jake!" I jumped, startled. "What the fuck?"

"Sorry. I just wanted to see if I could take a shower too."

"Were you trying to get in with me? Geez, you could have just waited so you didn't have to give me a damn heart attack." I stared at him with this pissed expression on my face, but he just smirked.

"You like when I give you heart attacks," he said, his hands now up high on the door frame.

I shook my head, "Actually, I don't. Sorry." I moved under one of his arms and passed to my bedroom. "Take a shower!" I said before slamming my door.

"Are you trying to say I stink?" Jake asked, stepping into the bathroom.

"Yeah! I AM!" I screamed and I could hear Jake chuckle and then shut the bathroom door.

As soon as I knew he was in the bathroom I jumped onto my bed grabbed my laptop. I turned it on before getting up and pulling open my underwear drawer. I moved aside some of the undies I never wore, just kept in that drawer to cover things up, and pulled out one of my three dildos. Before I came to Forks, I had never been too extremely into sex or sexual pleasure at all, and hell, I was still TECHNICALLY a virgin, so I guessed I didn't really know what I was missing, but being Bella Swan, I am also one of the most curious people one the planet. Plus, I am quite independent and when I wanted to know how sex would feel, I took it upon myself to find out… without just whoring myself out to some guy just because I was curious. So I used the debit card I had gotten a few years earlier that was attached to my checking account and bought a toy online. After using it for a while, I got more interested in other toys and just bought two more dildos a few weeks before I moved to Forks. One of them I still hadn't used because I was afraid to since I didn't know I had bought such a big sized one, but I knew at some point I'd become that masochistic and be really interested to see what the hype about big dicks (that my best friend in Phoenix would talk about every Monday after spending a weekend with her boyfriend) was about.

Right after I grabbed the purple Rabbit from my drawer, I jumped into bed, my towel sliding off of me, and pulled the blanket up to my waist. I pulled my laptop to the side of me and went to my favorite porn site. Remember? Bella Swan equals curious. What teenager didn't look at porn? Especially one that had a hot boy in her shower at the time? I had learned many times over that the wrong video could turn you off completely so I made sure to quickly search for one that I'd like and once I got one started, I plugged my earphones into the computer and put them in my ear. I wouldn't have anyone hearing this but I enjoyed the sounds too much to just turn it on mute, so earphones were necessary. One that was all settled, I took my dildo and started rubbing it on my pussy. I was already a little wet, probably from what happened down in the kitchen and from my fantasies during my shower, so it helped when I finally slid my wonderful little friend into me. I groaned softly as I watched the erotic video on my computer, at one point mentally noting that I was going to have to try THAT position some day… With my free hand I caressed my left breast, licking my lips as I thought about that being me... and maybe Jake... in the video. I had turned the vibrator on so it didn't take me long to finally cum. Unfortunately It wasn't the wonderful release I was looking for, but it would do.

When I turned off the video and exited the porn site, I took out my earphones and just lied there for a moment before pulling out my dildo and pulling my blanket off of me. I looked towards the door and raised an eyebrow. Then I perked up my ears. No more water running. The door was slightly ajar. I remembered then that I hadn't locked it. Still need to get in the habit of doing that but … why… why was the door open just slightly? Did I slam it so hard that it reopened a little? Was I too caught up in getting off that I just missed that? I quickly pulled on some panties from my drawer and then some warm pajama pants and a pink tank top I had lying on my rocking chair, waiting to be put away. I took the towel I had used to wrap around myself after my shower and held it with both hands as I held under it the dildo that I had just used. I went out into the hall just as Jacob was getting out of the bathroom. That was sort of a relief but I still was a little anxious to get out of Jake's view.

"Hurry! I gotta pee!" I squealed and ran into the bathroom, pushing Jake out. I laughed at the look on his face after I shut the door behind myself. I threw the towel on the floor. I didn't really know how I was going to re-enter my bedroom with a dildo in hand, so after I washed it off I just put it in my bag of toiletries where Charlie knew better never to touch. That should do for now. After I was done with that, I brushed my hair to get all the tangles out and then just decided to do the rest of my nightly ritual and brushed my teeth, and washed my face. I did, however, feel kind of BLAH, and, going back to Jake, I didn't want to look like shit so I put on some mascara just to make me look a little more … well, ALIVE, and then put on some of my strawberry lip balm. My lips had been getting extremely chapped with the cold weather so chap stick was necessary. Though, I will say, that I wasn't NOT thinking about Jake when I put the lip balm on. I smiled in the mirror and shook my hair one more time before opening the door and going back into my bedroom.

But once I got there, I gasped. "Jake!"


	2. Strong Enough To Break

_A/N: Thanks for the first couple reviews, guys! I am glad I got some positive encouragement!_

_I have had this story in my head for a while now and I know where it's going but honestly, like with quite a few other writers I know, sometimes the chapters come out differently, longer or shorter, once you start writing them. So be patient, I promise it'll get even better next chapter._

_Please review! I love all sorts of comments, ecouragement, or criticism. _

_love!_

* * *

**Jacob POV**

"No fucking way…" I whispered to myself as I saw happening what I thought I had heard happening a few moments before. When I was done with my shower - which was too quick because Bella had used all the hot water - I put my boxers back on, (since it probably wouldn't be a great idea to just wear a towel the rest of the night) wrapped a towel around my waist and a ran a hand through my hair before opening the door of the bathroom. That's when I heard it. That's when I heard that beautiful little noise I had fantasized about hundreds of times. But perhaps it was just my mind playing tricks on me. Being cautious, I carefully and quietly stepped over to Bella's door which was not open, but just barely closed so I wouldn't have to turn the handle to open it, I could just push it a little and-

"Holy fuck," I sucked in a breath as I saw Bella in her bed, her eyes not moving from whatever they were looking at on her computer. I heard the slight buzzing noise and was a little confused but immediately knew what it was when I saw something moving slightly back and forth underneath Bella's blanket. I put a hand over my mouth just to make sure my loud noises of shock would not startle Bella. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. And then her hand moved to her- Oh hell. Those beautiful breasts I had wanted to see so badly for the past I don't even know how long were finally out in the open for me to see. How I didn't run in there and grab a hold of her and touch her and kiss her all over every spot of her beautiful body I don't know. My self control was stronger than I thought. Good for now, I guessed.

A moment later, Bella was licking her lips and making that noise again. Her moans were beautiful. At first they sounded frustrated which made me mad. When they sounded like that, all I wanted to do was just tell her 'baby, let me help you with that', but of course, I'd probably already overstepped my boundaries enough. I hadn't noticed until then that my hand had made its way down to my hardening cock and started stroking it through the towel. I didn't want to be masturbating to the sight of my best friend doing the same, but I couldn't help myself. It was… beautiful. And as creepy and weird as that sounds, Bella touching herself really was one of the most beautiful and erotic things I had ever seen in my life. If not THE most beautiful and erotic thing.

And then it happened. Her body stiffened and she let out a soft moan, louder than the others but still soft, right before her body shook and then let go of all its tension. "Oh, Bella baby…" I breathed, then turned and ran towards the bathroom once I noticed her getting up. "FUCK!" I whisper-yelled to myself as I tried to think of what to do with my erection. I looked into the mirror and pleaded with myself. "Jacob, just don't think about it… it'll go down. Just think about… something… else. Uh.. Ok … Um… Uh.. PUPPIES! Yeah… puppies. They're cute and cuddly and … ugh… IT'S NOT WORKING JACOB!" But then her footsteps were getting closer. Fuck. Get out of here.

I opened the door and met her right as she was about to get into the bathroom. I smiled at her then moved right out of her way as she screamed that she had to pee. Immediately after she closed the door, I ran to her room, jumped on her bed, grabbed her laptop and got on the internet, searching her history.

"You're such a horrible friend, Jacob," I said to myself as I finally came across what she must have been watching a few minutes before. "Woah," I mouthed, not knowing how else to express my complete awe at what Bella had been watching. A guy and a girl going at it on a dining table … the male porn star named Jake. I turned the volume almost all the way down and watched a little bit of it, excitingly enough able to hear a few times where the girl actually moaned out her lover's name. That didn't make it any easier to get this damn erection down.

Then of course Bella had to catch me by surprise as she stepped back into her room. I jumped when she gasped, "Fu- What?!" I finally breathed again and then looked back down at the computer. "Jesus, Bells, Were you trying to give me a heart attack?" I asked, reiterating what she had said to me when I startled her earlier. I exited the site I was on before Bella could make a move towards the bed.

"Very funny, Jake. What are you looking on my computer for?" She asked, obviously a little nerved out that I was using her laptop. The next second, Bella jumped onto the bed and turned her laptop towards her.

"What? I was just checkin' my email," I lied, lying back in her bed, propped up a little against the headboard.

"Well… what… what if there was something on here that you weren't supposed to see?" She asked, still sitting straight up on the bed.

I raised an eyebrow and looked over at her. "Like what, Bells?"

She looked back at me and stuttered, "I-I dunno just… well… like… stuff. Perhaps I was looking up birthday gifts for you!"

"Bells, my birthday's not for-"

"Would you just forget it?" She almost yelled, obviously annoyed.

We sat there in silence for a few moments before I let out a small sigh. I put a hand on her lower back and then softly dragged it up, then back down, tracing invisible designs on her tank top. She shivered and I knew I'd freed that tension. "Bella, I'm your best friend. Jacob. Remember? The one you tell everything too?"

"I know…" she whispered, her fingers on the keys of her laptop, not doing anything, the cursor slowly blinking on her homepage… Google… naturally. So Bella.

"So why don't you tell me what you were looking up? I mean, c'mon, Bells, I'm not gonna judge you or anyth-"

"Porn, Jake," she said without looking back at me.

I was shocked that she actually told me. And that she told me without much begging on my part. I smirked and pulled on the back of her tank to pull her backwards and down to the bed. Once her head hit the pillow next to me I smiled down at her.

"Oh please, don't give me that crap, Jake. I know you've probably-"

"I'm a guy, Bells. What do you THINK I did the first night I got my computer?"

"I don't wanna hear that, Jake."

"Don't you? I mean, Bells, we're human, we have needs-"

"JAKE!"

"What?"

"First off, you're not as human as I am, secondly we are SO not going to be talking about this. Yeah, sure, I have needs, but I don't think I'm going to talk to one of my GUY friends about them."

"Bella… I'm hurt. I'm just 'one of your guy friends'?" I asked, my fingers making quotation marks around those words.

"Well, no… you're my BEST guy friend…"

"I'm not just your BEST friend?"

"Yeah… you are… but… that's something I only wanna talk to girls-"

"Oh, yeah, sure, Bells, like you'd talk to Jessica or Angela or Lauren or-"

"Ok fine, yeah. You're right. But, hell, who talks to anybody else about … that?" Her cheeks blushed and I knew I wouldn't be able to hold back my little grin. "SEE!?" She squealed and pulled her pillow out from under her head to cover her face with.

"I wasn't being judgmental, Bells…" I said softly, scooting down in the bed, my head on her other pillow. I slowly lifted up the corner of the pillow that was on her face and peeked under it. Her eyes turned towards mine and I moved a little closer to her, nuzzling my nose into her cheek. "I just can't help but smile when you blush," I whispered into her ear. "C'mon, Bells, you shouldn't be embarrassed about a little physical pleasure."

"Shouldn't I?" She asked, turning her head towards mine.

I shook my head and whispered, "No," then kissed her nose. "You'd not be the first person to explore your own body, Bells."

"Jake!" She whisper-yelled. "You are WAY too young to be talking to me about this." Her face turned away again and looked back up at her pillow. I pulled it off and threw it on the floor before moving one of my arms over her and holding myself up slightly above her. She looked shocked for a moment. "Hadn't we decided I earned a few years and am now actually technically OLDER than you, are?"

"I … I guess."

"Oh, c'mon, Bells, you pleasuring yourself is nothing to be ashamed about. Everyone does it, there's nothing BAD about it, and it makes you feel good, right?" At this point, I knew I had made a mistake moving over her. I knew she could probably feel my slight hard-on pressed against her thigh. She bit her lip and looked away from me again. "Well? Doesn't it?" I asked, suddenly being bold and letting my left hand trail down her side.

"Jacob…" she sighed, grabbing my hand and making me stop.

I closed my eyes and sighed, letting my forehead fall to hers. "Sorry…" I apologized, not really wanting to stop or even apologize, but feeling like it was what Bella wanted.

"Don't apologize."

Or not.

"Jake, you're right. In some aspects. I mean, yeah… I should be able to tell you everything. But, really? I mean, some things you just need to keep behind closed doors."

"Well then maybe next time you should lock your door-" I started, mentally noting to kick myself in the ass later for saying such a thing.

She gasped and stared up at me, my forehead slightly pulling away from hers, a strange gleam in her eyes. "You… I KNEW IT!" She screamed as she pushed me off of her. I rolled onto my back next to her and she got up, taking her laptop off the bed and moving to her dresser. She put her laptop there and then held both her hands on the top of the dresser. She shook her head before quickly turning around and staring me down. "You WATCHED me?"

"Not … really… I mean, I was gonna come back in here and the door was a little open and you … well, you were making some DELICIOUS noises and I just had to peek so-"

She stared at me, her jaw about to hit the floor. "I can't believe you, you little perv."

"Hey! Don't call ME the perv when you're the one that couldn't stop talking to Emily the other day about how funny it would be to catch me in the woods right after I phased back!"

"She told you that?"

"She tells me everything about you! She knows how I feel about you and she wanted to give me some sort of…. ego-boost."

"Well… I didn't mean it like THAT… I just meant that it would be funny to scare you or something-"

"Yeah, don't EVEN try that one on me, Bella. I know you're curious."

As much as I expected to get the typical, stubborn, Bella response from that comment, I didn't. She just looked at me with this devilish look in her eyes, her lips turned up into a smirk I had never seen on her face before. It actually sort of freaked me out.

"Bells?"

"No… no you're right." Bella moved towards the end of the bed and put her hands on the mattress, slightly leaning over. "We're best friends. If anything, we should be honest with each other."

I swallowed so hard I knew she heard it. I tried to sit up a little in the bed, my upper back now leaning against the headboard, our eyes stuck on each other's, awaiting the other person's next move. I thought about gripping the bed sheets but decided against it when I knew that visual would make her feel dominant over me. I couldn't let myself become that kind of guy. Bella could not do this to me. Oh, but she already has… what Bella Swan does to me. Oh what she does to me….

"Jake? I'm being honest… I am curious." Bella took a leap of faith and crawled onto the bed in between my legs. She sat on her knees there, still staring at me like she was going to eat me alive. Oh please… please eat me alive. If it kept this feeling going, please… devour me.

_Say something, you douche. You're supposed to be the one making HER feel weak! Why the hell are you about to break under her spell? Don't you dare get an erection. Don't you da- FUCK! Are you serious, Jacob? You're making this too easy for her! She's got you whipped, you pussy!_

"Curious about what?" _Oh yeah, that was smooth. Very sexy, Jacob, great job_. My inner self rolled its eyes at me and I tried not to think about how humiliating I must have looked right then. I felt like I was letting down the male sex. Like I was the most pathetic being in the entire world and had no plan to redeem myself because I didn't know how.

"You look just as embarrassed and I just was," Bella said, her hands now on my thighs. My THIGHS. Fuck me.

"Bella… not embarrassed. Just… nervous. I hate admitting it, but you always make me nervous. I love being around you because I really feel like I can just be me when I'm with you, but when you're in any way close to me like this… I get nervous." I tried to slow my breathing but it wasn't working out so well.

"Don't be, Jacob. It's just Bella, remember?"

"There's no such thing as JUST Bella," I breathed, and I guessed that did it, because the next thing I knew, her lips had traveled to my cheek and pressed a hot, soft, lingering kiss on it. I closed my eyes for a moment but opened them when she slightly pulled away. I found the courage to finally just tell her what I wanted. I needed to be able to tell Bells everything and she needed to know everything.

"I think you missed," I said, trying to hold back a huge smile. "My lips are over here." I pointed and she grinned.

Our slight smiles did not linger for long because the seriousness of the situation came out in full swing and the tension in the room was just too much to bare anymore.

"Oh yeah… sorry about that… seems like I've missed every time I've tried," her lips slowly came closer to mine.

I breathed her in, my heart starting to pound so hard I thought it might push her off of me. My hands had made their way slowly up to her hips and then up her back, lying on two different planes, between her shoulder blades and on the small of her back. I hadn't noticed before, since I was so caught up in her eyes, that her hands had moved to my biceps and were starting to grasp them with what felt like this sense of urgency. "Yeah… I kept wishing for you to gain better aim," I whispered, her nose now Eskimo kissing mine.

"Like with most things, it takes practice," she rebutted, obviously trying to torture me with anxiety. Please… please….

"Practice makes perfect." _Really, Jacob? Really? How the hell are women supposed to fall at your feet with THAT line?_

But Bella wasn't phased by it. No pun intended. She just let her lips barely touch mine and, being Bella, had to have the word, "Then maybe we should start practicing…"


	3. Use Me Up

_A/N: Yay! I'm loving the reviews. Thanks guys! And I am so sorry this took so long. I had a horrible computer virus and couldn't get onto my computer for a few days. hopefully this chapter is worth the wait. I made it longer just 'cause you guys waited._

_I do have to say that while the story is very cute right now (which i think bella and jacob would always be anyway since their relationship is so playful) there are some interesting not-so-cute parts coming up in future chapters. but that's what friendships and romantic relationships are all about i guess. i just thought to write a story that no other writer on here seems to be writing and that's one that is more realistic as far as teenage sexual encounters go. and thats only cuz, seriously, even though we love reading the fantasy of it, the sex that these characters have so many times in other fanfics just seems waaaaay too good. lol. for my younger readers, perhaps you dont know what i'm talking about, but for my slightly older readers, do you get what i mean? id much rather write about bella and jacob's difficulties and frustrations than ALWAYS having them end up wonderfully satisfied with their sex life. lol. wow. ok this was a long A/N. sorry, i just had to rant. and i know not ALL stories on here show bella and jacob (or other twilight characters) as having perfectly amazing sex, but it seems like a lot of them do. and i thought i'd write differently. lol. now, to my friend who just read this and said it was extremely pessimistic: no, they are not always going to be disappointed. hellooooo this is jacob black we're talking about. lol. _

_please review! _

_love!_

* * *

**Bella POV**

With our luck, I expected the phone to ring, a vampire to show up in my room or hell, an earthquake or fire or fucking TORNADO to rush through my house but … it didn't happen.

Jake and I had had our few moments… those moments where you stare into each other's eyes so long that there's nothing more to do than lean in and press your lips to other person's. But of course every time that happened, either Billy or Charlie would bust into the room or the phone would ring or one of us would just get too nervous about ruining our friendship. Ok, that one of us was ALWAYS me, since he seemed to be completely confident and content with taking our relationship a little further. I didn't want to give in… I didn't want to become so vulnerable… I didn't want to give up what we had. And that's all because I'm a big coward.

I was so afraid of getting my heart broken again that I shied away from any sort of romantic involvement with anyone since Edward left. I knew it was selfish, keeping that love I had for Jacob locked up in a box and never sharing it with him. I wanted to open that box. I wanted to love him the way I knew I could if I let go of all my inhibitions and just let myself be vulnerable. I knew Jacob would take care of me. I knew he'd try everything in his power to never break my heart. He was too good to me. I think after I came to those conclusions, the only thing holding me back was my doubt that I could love him the way he deserved. And what's sad is that he knew that. But of course, all he wanted was for me to try. He had already told me how much he loved me. He had already explained that he would wait for me forever.

How did this happen? I must have been one amazingly awesome person in my past life to deserve such love and devotion without even having had to seek it out. It was like someone just decided to thrust Jacob onto me and said 'Here ya go! All the love you'll ever need!' I couldn't just let him give me everything without giving him anything in return. I knew I loved him. And no matter how long it was going to take me to finally get over my last heart break, Jacob was going to be there, so I needed to live as though there was no tomorrow and just give in to love. Because if I didn't, I'd be living in fear forever.

And that's when my head finally came into tune with my heart and let the kiss happen. My hands had traveled a ways up his body and were now both on his neck as I let my lips softly press against Jacob's.

Fireworks.

It's so cliché to say that, but there is no other way to explain the dramatic, bright, sparkling, exciting feeling I got when I kissed him. It was so beautiful it almost disgusted me. I'm not one of those girls who dreams of becoming a princess and finding her prince and seeing stars every time he touches me or feeling butterflies or seeing fireworks every time he kisses me. That's not me. Of course, the way my life had been going since I moved to Forks, I should probably start believing in fairytales too.

I let myself sigh and that's when I felt Jacob's body become less tense as well. He was waiting for me. He had been letting me take control. He knew it would freak me out if he tried to make the first move… again. He'd been trying for so long anyway, that I think he thought I was going to pull away and not let this happen anyway. Hence the tense body underneath me. He was obviously taken aback.

I smiled into the kiss and then moved one of my hands up to his hair, raking my fingers through the softness. When Jake's hands started to grasp my tank top and move slightly along my back, massaging it, I became a little too overconfident. I tilted my head a ways to the right and let my lips play on his a little more. My mouth opened almost immediately and his followed suit. I didn't necessarily know what to do next, so I just gave him open mouth kisses, attempting to make out with him the way I guessed you were supposed to. I was still a tiny bit tense, thinking too much and letting my brain take over too much, but when Jacob gave out the tiniest of moans I lost control. I took my mouth from his and looked down into his eyes, both of us panting.

He smiled up at me. "Was it worth the wait?" He asked, trying to look all smug.

I rolled my eyes. "You know just how to ruin a moment, mister Black."

"Sorry," he apologized, still running his hands over my back. Shit. Wait. Over my back. His hands and moved under my tank while we were kissing and I hadn't noticed. How had I missed that? The warmth under his fingers was amazing. He could make a ton of money as a masseuse. No need for a heating pad for aches and pains if you've got Jacob. I'd have to remember to tell him that some time. You're not only my personal sun, you're my personal heating pad. Icy hot patch? Eh. Nevermind that one. You'd need a vampire in on that one too. Ok now my mind's going random places it shouldn't… damn it, Jacob Black, you see what you do to me? You make me crazy!

"Doesn't matter," I started, my lips moving down to Jacob's neck. I placed a soft kiss there as my hands traveled down his arms once again. My fingers moved in and then grasped his sides, lightly moving up and down, never as high as his chest but never as low as his hips, just like his hands were on me. I moved my fingers softly along the sides of his abs as I placed more butterfly kisses on his neck.

"Uh… Bells?"

"Mmm?"

"Wha-what are you doing?" His massaging hands on my back stopped.

I looked up at him with a confused look on my face. "You want me to stop?"

"N- uh… NO! I just…" he stared at me and sighed, "That kiss was amazing."

I couldn't help but smile one of the biggest smiles of my life. "Yeah, it was. You want another?" I giggled before I pressed my lips to his again. Before I could even think - thank goodness - his hands were traveling up my shirt again, now almost on the sides of my breasts. The anticipation of his touch was killing me. Just the thought of him touching me… intimately… turned me on. I was glad then that I had released some of my sexual tension a little earlier so that it was slightly easier to control myself now.

I did say SLIGHTLY, right?

Once I noticed little Jake start to feel a little harder… and … bigger underneath me, it wasn't so easy to control myself. The towel Jake had wrapped around himself was still there even though he had put his boxer briefs on as well. I knew this because I could see the elastic of them sticking out above the towel. That's when Bold Bella came out to play. I know I must have multiple personalities because the other side of me was screaming at me to not do what I was wanting to do.

Even though I didn't want Jake's hands to move from their spot climbing up my back, I had to move this along. I unlatched my lips from his and sat up, scooting down a bit to sit on Jake's thighs. I untied the towel that was around him, it now lying flat underneath him. I stared down at Jake's boxer briefs for a moment in wonder. I blushed when I looked back up and noticed that I had obviously been staring longer that I thought. Jacob was looking at me, astonished.

When he didn't say anything, I took the initiative and leaned over him to kiss him again, this time my hands on either side of him on the bed. Fireworks again. It was so amazing how I felt what I felt just by pressing my lips to his. This time, when our mouths opened against each other's, his tongue slid against my lips and then into my mouth. _Holy shit… he wants more… so do I… C'mon, Bella, muster up some courage and just go for it… he deserves it… show him that you want to be with him like this. _It was now or never. I let my lips separate from his and moved them to his neck again. I placed butterfly kisses towards his chest, then down lower to his beautiful, perfect, yummy abs. My last soft little kiss landed just below his belly button. I didn't have the courage to look up at him so I just did what instinct - and Jacob's moans - were telling me to do. I hooked my fingers in his boxers and pulled them down. I was sitting on my knees in between his legs on the bed and once they got down low enough, I moved off the bed to take them completely off. I stood there for a moment, before I felt that boldness take over my body again and urge me back onto the bed in between his legs.

I stared at his beautiful body for longer than I thought appropriate, but I couldn't help it. Being "Bella the Curious of Phoenix" I had been watching porn for a few years now so I'd seen my fair share of dicks, but I didn't expect Jacob's to be so … perfect. I knew I was sounding like one of those terrible character fantasy stories online, but it was true. He was big, that's for sure, bigger than I thought he'd be, but I guessed that's just because I always saw him as being younger than me and him looking so sexually perfect and ready and willing just didn't make sense in my mind. I finally looked up into Jacob's eyes and noticed, by the look on his face, that I had obviously been staring too long.

"What?" I asked, trying to be all nonchalant.

"Isabella Marie…"

"Don't talk like my Dad, PLEASE."

"I'm just … kind of shocked that you … want to …"

"Did I not just tell you I was curious, Jacob?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"But nothing. If you're objecting, then roll off my bed and go downstairs, otherwise, I'd like to fulfill my curiosity, if you don't mind."

"I'm not going anywhere," he said a lot softer than I expected.

"Good," My hands moved up Jacob's thighs and I watched his erection twitch. I knew he wanted this, but I also knew that doing this was going to forever change how Jacob and I acted around each other. There was no going back now.

"What exactly is your curiosity?" He said quickly, obviously a little nervous that I was going to take complete advantage and rape him or something.

"I just wanna touch you…" I admitted, my hands now on his upper thighs.

Jacob took in one big breath and let it out slowly. He was awaiting my next move and his anxiousness was getting the better of him, making his heart beat so hard that I could have sworn I saw his chest beat along with it.

"I should have blindfolded you," I said, looking up at him again. "You staring at me is making me nervous."

"I-I'm sorry, Bells, but I've never seen anything so … HOT in my life."

"All right, all right. Just… never mind."

"What? I'm not gonna criticize you."

"Promise?"

"Hell no. What would I say, 'No no no, you're doing it all wrong!'?"

I grinned, "Ok." It took me a few moments to figure out what exactly I was going to do here, especially since I wanted to look like I had SOME clue as to how to physically please Jacob. So, since it had been working nicely to calm my nerves the past couple minutes, I moved up and softly pressed my lips to Jacob's beautiful, full, pouty ones. I moved them slowly against his, slightly opening my mouth again, this time taking the initiative and moving my tongue into his mouth, letting it run across his tongue, the back of his teeth, the top of his mouth, the inside of his lips. I wondered if Jacob was enjoying this, and I almost stopped to ask him since I'm always the one trying to please everyone else, but I knew he'd juts roll his eyes and tell me to do what I wanted since it was my own curiousness I was trying to satisfy here.

When Jake figured out that I was letting my head get into this too much, he took a little control from me and put his hands back up under my tank top on top of my back. The warmth helped my body let go of some tension, and his more intense kissing also did the same, taking some of the responsibility away from me. Knowing he had the kissing under control, I let my left hand drop down his side, running my fingers over his soft skin. I moved my body slightly to the side, so I wasn't lying completely over him, and once my fingers were tracing the skin right above Jacob's bellybutton, I had my lips let go of his and just stared into his eyes, wanting to see his reaction. He looked at me with the most intense eyes I had seen in a long time. As I stared into those beautiful brown pools of love, I moved my hand lower to finally grasp his cock.

He didn't want to, I could tell, but he gasped slightly and, for a second, closed his eyes and bit his lip. But after a long exhale, he looked back up at me and leaned in to kiss me. I let the kiss go on for a few seconds, but let go right after a slight moan moved through Jacob's throat. I grinned at him and then placed a kiss on his neck, then lower on his chest, and then his abs before I sat up in between his legs. My hand slowly stroked Jacob's long shaft as my eyes moved from it, to Jake's face. He was enjoying the physical pleasure immensely, I could definitely see that, but it felt like he was enjoying the sight of it even more.

It had been quite a few minutes since either of us had said anything, and that was probably due to nerves, but I had to break the silence. I felt like perhaps saying something might break the slight awkward tension that was filling the room.

"You liking this, Jake?" Oh my god, Bella Swan, did you really just say that? So much for the hottest moment either of you have ever shared.

"Ugh… Bells…" Jake groaned then reached his hands out to touch my arms. "I… am but… its fucking torture…"

"What?" The movements of my hand stopped. I was taken aback, kind of upset and not sure why Jacob would say such a thing. He knew I was new at this, why would he be so mean?

"No no- Oh god- Don't… don't stop. Please." Jacob's voice was strained and his breathing was hard and fast as he spoke these words.

Please?

Please? Did I really just get Jacob Black to say please? Like… begging me almost? Mmm… damn it. Now I'M turned on. Uh oh.

I knew my more bold personality was going to come out soon enough, but I didn't expect it this quickly.

"All right… I won't stop…" My hand moved a little faster up and down Jacob's shaft, the length of which I could already sense was getting bigger. It was harder now, too, and I knew I must be doing SOMETHING right.

"Yeah that's… that's better…" he sighed, his hands leaving my arms and slightly grasping my bed sheets. So he just wanted it faster, huh? I could do that. My strokes got faster, the heat radiating from him almost too much for me to handle.

"BELLS!" He screamed, and I thought that was a good thing, but he reached up and took my hand off of him.

I looked at him, completely confused.

He just stared at me for what felt like an eternity. Then his beautiful mouth opened and his eyes closed. "Sorry. You were … that was … great, I just… there is such a thing as TOO fast."

"What, you didn't want to cum?"

Jacob's right eyebrow raised and then he shook his head after a slight chuckle. "You're just too anxious to make that happen, Bells. Of course, I should've known. You're always trying to please everyone else-"

"What?"

"I didn't mean it like that and you know it."

"Ok…" I was blushing so hard it almost hurt. Jake raised a hand to my cheek and made me look up at him.

"We have quite a while to get to that point, Bells. Believe me, you have me INCREDIBLY turned on right now, but that doesn't mean you have to finish the job in five seconds."

"But at first you said it was too slow," I said, my fingers tracing designs on Jake's abs.

"Well, yeah… but uh… that doesn't mean you have to work me like you've got to sticks and you're trying to make fire either."

I laughed at that. As much as that should have insulted me, I laughed. He was glad that I did.

"Bella," he whispered, "You know what I want. You know what I like. I just don't think you know that you know yet."

I was confused for a second, but then he went on, "Just let our bodies work together… like… do what you think is right without using your head so much. Your mind, I should say."

I grinned and thought about that for a second before placing a hard kiss on his lips. "Fine," I said, pulling away and pushing him back into the mattress. "Let me do what I want… but if its bad you better tell me exactly how you want me to do whatever you want me to do."

This time I knew it was going to be different. There was only one way I was going to satisfy my curiosity and when I put both my hands on Jake's hips, he knew as well.

"Bells, you don't have to-"

"Shut up, Jacob."

He zipped his lips up and threw away the key as I smiled at him with that devious little smile I had always wanted to use on him, that he had used on me too many times. Perhaps now I could be the one making him shift uncomfortably with heat and excitement.

I knew it was going to take quite a bit of practice, which I'm sure both of us were fine with, but I was willing to make the first go at this and try my hardest to make it pleasurable for him. And hell, for me too.

It was probably because he knew I would kill him if he ruined this for me that he didn't speak up or protest or anything like that but it was easy to tell from the look on his face that he wanted to say something. Whether that was 'Fuck yes' or 'Bella, no!', I didn't know. Still, I went for it, and pressed my lips softly to the side of Jacob's long shaft. He immediately groaned.

I grinned. He thought that was torture before? This is for making me stop, mister Black.

I thought it was kind of weird kissing his dick like that, so I just went the traditional route and opened my lips to take in the head of little Jakey. I looked up at Jacob and his eyes had widened, his mouth in an open in the same way it always is when I tell him something shocking, but this time he was obviously just shocked by the fact that little innocent Bella was not the little innocent Bella he seemed to think she was.

I moved my head down to try to take more of him into my mouth, not taking much and almost feeling bad that I couldn't. When I tried to take a little more, I choked and had to move off of him for a second to cough. I let my hand slide back onto him and stroke him while I caught my breath.

"Bells… you don't have to-"

"Jacob, remember that I'm the one that's got a hold on your dick right now. Don't piss me off."

"Ok ok ok… do what you want," He said quickly, his hands up in self defense. "Just don't rip my dick off."

I smiled at him and decided to try it again. "This isn't just for you, you know. I honestly wanna learn how to do this." And I was being truthful. I hated that some girls at school would talk about their sexual escapades and I was always the one nodding but never having anything to add. Not like I would anyway, that kind of stuff I'd like to keep private, but I'd still like to at least feel somewhat informed and … experienced.

"You want me to tell you … you know… what… what feels good?" Jacob asked, his cheeks actually flushing a little.

I couldn't help but smile at that, he looked so cute I could've eaten him up. Of course that was a strange thing to think at this moment. "Yeah," I said, leaning back down. "Just tell me how to … what you think I should … you know."

He nodded and I put my mouth to him again, stroking the lower half of his shaft at the same time my lips encompassed the top half - ok, top third - of him. I moved slowly down and up, slightly sucking when I would move up so if I would ever move my mouth from him, it would make a cute little popping sound. I thought it was pathetic and almost sick that I thought that sound was 'cute'.

Jake's eyes were closed now, his head back in the pillows and his hands gripping the bed sheets. "That's really nice, Bells," he said in a low, husky voice. Lower and huskier than usual, that is. "Mmm…really nice."

I took that as a good sign, though I knew from all the porn I'd watched that 'really nice' was not something the guys would usually say. Perhaps that's just because Jake wasn't trying to sound like a porn star? I didn't know. He'd tell me if it didn't feel right so I just let it go.

Next I let my tongue sort of play with the head of his cock as I sucked on him, and I guessed that was what had been missing since the sound I was looking for finally came out from Jake's throat.

He gasped, then "Uunngghh… Fuck, Bella…."

Yes. Got him to say 'fuck' in that beautiful pleasured voice. That's what I had been waiting for. So I went at it some more, using my tongue more and speeding up my sucking. I was actually really enjoying this. Enjoying the wonderful noises he was making, the beautiful way his body was tensing, the gorgeous pleasured looks on his face, and the way his hand finally made their way to my hair. Oh how I'd dreamed about Jake's hands in my hair, lightly pulling at it because he was drowning in pleasure and closing in on an orgasm.

"Bells… tell me…. if um… if you don't … want me to… oh fuck…"

I pulled my mouth off of him for a second but kept my hand going. "No, Jake, I like it… when you pull my hair."

That must have triggered something inside him because he moaned and threw his head back his eyes almost rolling back into his head. I leaned down to take him in my mouth again, moving my lips and tongue on him just as fast as before, but clamping my lips down on him tighter, wanting that release for him. He pulled my hair a little more, but not enough to pull any out or to even hurt very much. He made my head move a little faster on him and as his body tensed even more underneath me, I got that 'uh oh' feeling inside me, wondering what I should do. I had gotten asked this question many a time by perverted boys at school, but now that it was actually time to make a decision, I didn't know what to do.

__

Hey Bella, do you spit or swallow?

Shut the fuck up, perv.

But what did I do?

"Bells…. I don't know if you… want me to… in your mouth… I just… I'm…. oh fuck, Bells I'm gonna cum."

I couldn't believe he said that. If there were four words Jacob could say to turn me on, those were it. I could feel that little twinge inside me and I knew I was going to be so wet after this was all over. I was so turned on, it felt like my body temperature was getting close to as hot as Jacob's was.

Quickly, I pulled my mouth off of him again and made the decision. Perhaps I'd use my mouth another time. "Just cum, Jake. I wanna know I made you… feel good. I wanna know I made you cum."

Jacob looked up at me, his hands having fallen from my head were now reaching down on my thighs. He squeezed them and drew in a big breath.

His body tensed as my hand moved fast along the whole length of his cock. I leaned over him, wanting to be wrapped around him when he came, wanting to feel his whole body convulse next to me.

With my right hand on his arm, and my other stroking him, I leaned my body against his, my lips moving up to his ear. "C'mon, Jake… Show Bella how she made you feel…" I kissed his neck and then felt his body go rigid.

"Oh fuck, Bells!" Then he shook, letting go of that tension, and came all over my hand and his stomach. I looked down, almost… what's the word, proud?… of myself for what I'd made Jacob get out of this. I turned my head again to him and before I knew it, his lips were on mine, his hands on my back, holding me close to him. He had to let go of the kiss quicker than I would have liked just because he needed to catch his breath. I slowed my hand on him and then let go of his cock.

I then noticed why every porn video and every story online and every sex scene I'd ever watched in a movie ended precisely after the guy had … well, finished. Because this was not sexy at all. I bit my lip, looked down, trying to avoid Jake's eyes because I didn't want to know that I felt awkward.

"Um I uh… I'll be right back." I jumped up, awkwardly holding my hand off to the side of my body and ran into the bathroom. I washed my hands, not necessarily grossed out, in fact, I wasn't really grossed out at all, just a little uncomfortable with not knowing exactly what I SHOULD have done in that situation. When I came back into the room, I had been clever enough to bring a wet towel for Jake and I handed it to him as he sat up in bed, looking at me with this awkward smile on his face.

He started cleaning up his stomach and spoke without looking at me, "So you always gonna run out of me like that afterwards?"

I stared at him with a scared look on my face. Oh no. I'd hurt him. "I didn't know you would… I'm … sorry… I just-"

"Bells, it's ok," he interrupted me, folding up the towel and throwing it in my laundry basket. "I was joking. Though it would have been nice to snuggle."

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up!" I screamed, taking one of my teddy bears from my dresser and throwing it at him. "We didn't … have sex, we don't need to snuggle, I just gave you a little… blowjob."

"Ok, I dunno about you, but that wasn't LITTLE."

"Yeah… you're right… nothing was little about that." And there it was. The stupid line I knew I'd say at some point tonight. I was just WAITING for something embarrassing to come out of my mouth tonight. Ok that didn't sound right either. Ugh.

Jake just grinned that smug evil grin he loved to put on his face and stood up, walking around to the end of the bed where his boxers were and picked them up. He put them on and stood there, a few inches from me, his hands moving out to touch my arms. "Were you ok with that? With doing that? Did you… satisfy your curiosity?"

I just smiled at him and nodded. He smiled back and moved his arms around me before I let my arms move around his neck. Jacob leaned down and pressed his lips to mine in a soft, sweet, slow kiss. It was a kiss that made me feel like we'd been together for our whole lives, like we'd not just had our first real kiss less than an hour before, like we'd loved each other more than anything in the world for longer than either of us could remember. Why did it make all the bad things seem to disappear? Why was this so perfect?

I sighed and Jake's lips moved from mine. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, his hands moving softly up and down my back under my tank top.

I looked into his eyes, trying to figure out the best way to say exactly how I was feeling. I couldn't. "Just how much I can't wait to get the favor returned."

Jake's eyes blazed and before I knew it I was being lifted off the ground and spun around, almost thrown back onto the bed. "You're lucky I'm also a curious person," Jake said as he crashed his lips to mine once more.


	4. You Got What You Wanted

_A/N: Hey guys. Sorry this took so long but can anyone relate when I say characters just decide to go their own ways sometimes and end up changing your idea of the chapter? I had to rewrite this when suddenly some things didn't go as I had planned. Plus this is a very detailed chapter so it took a little while longer. Next one shouldn't take as long. Thanks for the ... few ... reviews! ha. I'd love more, especially for this chapter because I really want to know what you guys think! _

_love!_

* * *

**Jake POV**

How was I going to repay her when what she had given me had been so amazing? I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing. I've never been in bed with a girl before- ok I lie. There was Dawn, but we only made out and we were so young and naive and didn't really know what- well, neither did Bells and I, actually. Still, I'd never touched a girl the way I'd seen in movies and internet porn. I guessed I was just going to have to go for it like Bells did for me. Be just as curious as she was. Which I was, no doubt, but this was my Bells, the girl I grew up playing with, the girl I rode bikes with, the girl I joked with, the girl I worked every moment of every day trying to impress. I couldn't just go along with this like it was some random girl I wanted to fuck. I didn't have some hooker in bed with me, I had my Bells in bed with me.

And that statement really hit me hard.

After I had placed Bella on the bed, I had moved over her, keeping my lips on hers since I felt like the way things were with us, she might possibly walk away tomorrow, find some gorgeous mythical creature, fall in love with him, and never want to kiss me again.

When I thought about it, though - like Bella, getting too much in my head and not relying on my own body to guide me - I immediately freaked out.

"Jake?" Bella was staring at me like she was concerned I'd started daydreaming or something. Why would I do that? The things I daydream about are lying in front of me right now and they're REAL!

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice way softer than I would have liked. I coughed. "What?"

She gave me a confused look before putting her hands in my hair, softly running them through the short strands, and massaging my head a little. "You don't have to return the favor tonight-"

"NO! No, Bella… that's… that's not why… I just… I was just trying to think of the best way to go about this." I couldn't look into her eyes anymore. I was probably blushing and that made me even more embarrassed.

I did look up once, though, and she was smirking at me. "Jake, if you really want to, I can… you know, guide you through it."

"Bella, I don't want to be taught like I'm in fucking first grade and you're the damn teacher."

"Oh, c'mon, Jake, you know that's one of your fantasies," Bella chuckled softly after that and I just shook my head at her.

"We're not far enough along in this relationship to even START talking about fantasies, Miss Swan."

She raised her eyebrow at that, "Miss Swan?"

"Ok stop. Just… You know what? I'm gonna do this and you're gonna like it." I don't know why that came out of my mouth, but it did. I was getting so frustrated that whatever was in my mind was just being shot out through my mouth in the form of stupid words.

"I expect to," Bella breathed right before she bit her bottom lip and made me growl.

I did the expected first, trailing my fingers down to the bottom of her tank top, and pushing it up slowly on her stomach. When I saw the purple flower there right above her hip, I smiled and leaned down to kiss it. "That was almost a week ago that you and Em got those Henna tatts, it's still pretty."

"Thanks, Jakey. I'm thinking about getting a real one…" Bella's head had moved comfortably back into the pillows, her eyes softly shutting closed and her lips curved up into a slight smile.

"Oh, really?" I asked, pushing the tank a little more up her stomach, going way too slow, but loving it. I kissed another bit of skin, higher up this time and I knew she was liking it because her breath heightened a bit. My lips moved to the left side of her stomach, places two butterfly kisses there before I took the initiative to finally pull Bella's tank top up her chest, and over her head, her arms moving up to help me get it off. I threw the wretched thing on the floor, after seeing Bella's beautiful breasts, never wanting to have that tank top anywhere near her body ever again.

I lied there for a moment, my hands placed palm-down on either side of Bella's chest, my upper body hovering above hers and my legs stayed nicely between Bella's. I didn't want to stare, thinking I would look like a kid in a candy store right before his mom lets him go and grab all the candy he wants, shoving it in a huge bag and eating so much you get sick but feel amazing about it later. _Good times._ Yes, I was totally that kid in the candy store.

"Jake-"

"Sshhh… Bella, don't ruin this for me."

"What? Don't ruin it for you? I'm the one you're staring at and drooling over right now, Jacob Black, I don't think you have any-"

"Sorry. Just… I'm sorry…" I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers, our slow kiss filing me with such desire it was hard to keep from getting another erection. Of course, it was a different kind of desire now. My heart ached for my Bella. For her, we were just being curious teenagers, but for me, this was love I couldn't imagine just being 'curious' about. I wished she'd see that, but I knew the only way to make her see it was to let her figure it out on her own and come to me when she finally decided that, yes, she loved me too.

That kiss made me think all of that. In fact, every kiss made me think about all that. How did she not feel what I was feeling? Those… fireworks.

I told myself to just keep this going so that maybe with physical pleasure, Bella would look at me a little differently. Perhaps if I gave her what she really wanted she wouldn't see me as YOUNGER than her and less suited than an older man for her anymore. I had to give her an orgasm. Had to. If it was the last thing I do, I had to give Bella that physical pleasure she'd been yearning for.

So I went for it. I knew I should have taken it slower, given myself a little pleasure in this too, been CURIOUS, but I wasn't thinking of myself when I was touching Bella's body. The only thing I cared about was seeing her face scrunch up, her toes curl, her body tighten, and then seeing her release and scream my name, her body shaking beneath mine in absolute, perfect, wonderful-

"Oh Jake…" she moaned right after my lips made their way down to her neck.

Fuck. She moaned. My name. Holy hell, my life is complete. That's it. I'm done. You can take me away now!

But I wasn't done. I wanted to hear her scream. My hands moved their way up to Bella's breasts and, though they were shaking with nerves, cupped those beautiful B-cups like they were the most precious things in the world that I had the responsibility to protect.

At first, I must admit I was disappointed. Horrible thing to say, but I am trying to be honest here. I've always been a breast-man. Ok, that sounded stupid. I'm only seventeen for goodness sake, but seriously, all my life - well, as long as I've been attracted to girls… you know, after the cootie phase - I've like big boobies. Perhaps it's just the animal in me, but something about them is so damn sexy. Now, Bella, being a smaller girl, was bound to have smaller breasts, but I wasn't expecting my large hands to encompass them so completely. I hated all those porn films and hot smutty fiction stories online that would always say the girl was a 'handful' or 'filled up my hands perfectly' because that was a load of crap! How did everyone but me seem to have a perfect sexual experience their first time?

Anyway, I liked Bella's breasts. They were small, but very perky and … cute. They fit her figure perfectly, and that's all I could have asked for. I wouldn't ever want her to look like anyone but Bella, and my fantasy of big breasts would look ridiculous on her. Bella was beautiful, and I wanted to smack myself in the head for just THINKING of wanting a change in her in any way.

I let my lips linger on her neck for a few more seconds while my brain was racking through all these crazy thoughts. But when I finally told my brain to shut the fuck up and just let myself come to the realization that I was touching Bella's naked body, I snapped out of it. My lips traveled down a little lower, placing longer, more open mouthed kisses on her upper chest. When I finally bottled up enough courage, I moved my right hand from Bella's left breast and clamped my lips around that nipple. I never understood what the appeal to sucking on nipples was, seeing it as kind of strange since we all did this with our MOMS earlier on in life, but I promised myself I wouldn't think about that right then.

And it wasn't hard to rid my mind of that disturbing thought when Bella gasped and grabbed onto the sheets on either side of her. I smiled as much as I could with a nipple in my mouth and let my now free hand travel down Bella's side to her hip. I kept it there for a few seconds before slowly sliding four fingertips underneath the waistband of her shorts. The skin was so soft there. So warm. I wanted to touch more. I needed to touch more. I let my lips move to Bella's other breast, the hand that was there now moving up to the side of her head, most of my fingers twirling in her hair while my thumb stroked her cheek.

Now that I had moved slightly to the left, my right hand had a little more room to move. I moved my left leg over onto the other side of Bella's right leg so now my slowly hardening erection was unconsciously grinding into her thigh. I liked our bodies being entwined like this, covered up in each other, sharing each other's heat and pleasure and moans and sighs and ecstasy. Nothing compared to this. Nothing.

The four fingertips I'd placed underneath the waistband of Bella's little pajama shorts had moved lower, my whole hand now under her shorts, those same four fingers now making their way underneath Bella's panties. I was probably breathing harder than her now, so nervous I had to keep telling myself _You're a man, Jacob… You can do this… You've always wanted this with Bella… She'll love it, just go for it… She'll hate you if you give up now…_

So I let my lips release her nipple and immediately placed them back on her own lips, our kiss now more excited, more intense, more… hot. Our tongues glided over each other's mouths like they were both searching for something, like they had no control. And that was just that. We had lost control. No, we had LET GO of control. That's when I knew it was ok to go for it, to just let it all happen and stop thinking about this so hard.

My fingers slipped into Bella's panties and I could feel the warmth already. I let my forefinger and middle finger and ring finger slide down to her lips. I slid them back up and then down again. And then again. And again. And again. And again. And-

"Jake-" she groaned, but in a more frustrated than pleasured tone.

"Yes, Bells?" I asked, my lips moving to her neck. A few minutes ago I would have freaked out and stopped everything and asked WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG? ARE YOU OK? DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG? But in letting go of control - and my mind for that matter - all I could think to do was keep my lips on her in one way or another.

"Lower…" she whispered, moving her hips up against my hand.

I complied without saying anything and moved my hand lower. My middle finger slipped in between her hot folds and I knew why she wanted my fingers 'lower'.

"Mmm…" I groaned this time, and definitely in a pleasured tone. The feel of her was amazing. But then I noticed something. She was so soft and smooth down there. As I still moved my fingers up and down her pussy, two of my fingers now rubbing in between her lips, I moved my head up and looked down into her lust-filled eyes. "Bells… you… do you-"

"Hey, I wouldn't talk Mister I-Shave-Down-There-Too," she grinned, still moving her hips against my hand. I couldn't believe she'd called me out on that.

"Yeah, but … well, I have a reason, I mean… every hair on my body constitutes how shaggy I am when I phase," I explained, trying to find any reason to make this sound more necessary than she seemed to think it was. "It's.. It's like when swimmers shave their bodies. Less hair makes them just that much faster in the pool."

"Jacob?"

"Yeah?"

"I first shaved because I felt like it looked better and when I thought … someone else was about to give it up to me, I wanted to look perfect and when that didn't happen, I just noticed that I liked it better this way. Plus, makes me more… sensitive." Bella bit her bottom lip and blushed again and I couldn't help but smile.

"Oh, reaaally?"

She just nodded and I took that vulnerability as a sign that I was actually doing something right so I quickly moved up, after taking my fingers out of Bella's panties, and pulled her shorts and panties down her beautiful legs. And that's when it happened. I'd never felt my cock get so hard so fast. My boxers were definitely having a hard time not ripping right then. Bella's legs were wide open, her knees slightly bent up, her whole body inviting me in. She had opened her legs to invite me in right? Oh well, I'm taking it as an invitation. Invitation to the best party EVER!

Ok that was corny. But that's what goes on in my mind, people. Be happy you're not part of the pack. You get to hear this crap all the time.

I climbed back onto the bed after having to get off to take Bella's clothing off. Next time I was sure to just rip the damn things off. These little pieces of clothing were not worth moving from her body. As my hands placed themselves on the underside of Bella's thighs, she smiled at me and got more comfortable back against the pillows.

"C'mon, Mister Curious, this taking your time thing is driving me crazy."

I was driving Bella crazy. Which drove ME crazy. Was love supposed to be like this? Crazy? Was it supposed to make both of us feel mentally … messed up? I figured this was something I should ponder at a later date.

I slid my hands lower on Bella's thighs, moving them in and then up on the top of her thighs right below her hips. I was a stand still then though. How was I going to do this? I needed to kind of lie down to… and there wasn't enough room on the bed for… but maybe I could… ok let's try this…

I leaned my head down and pressed a kiss to Bella's lower stomach right below her bellybutton. She shuddered and I thought that was cute. But I couldn't bend my head and more backward towards my body in order to get lower on hers because I was sitting on my knees. _Fuckin shit!_ I got frustrated.

"Ugh… Bells!"

"What?" She looked down at me like she had done something terribly wrong.

"It's… no, you didn't do anything I just… can't… ugh… the fucking bed needs to be longer!" I sat up, trying not to act like a two-year-old having a tantrum.

"Jake you can um… get off the bed… sit on your knees and I'll um… you know… move to the edge of the bed…"

"I.. I dunno if," I started, pissed at myself for 'ruining the moment' but also pissed that Bella was completely content with having me on my knees on the hard floor. I didn't want to be thinking about how crappy my knees felt when I was trying to get Bella off. Fuck! "Can't you just move up the bed a little?"

I knew that sounded worse that I thought it would, but being the girl I love, she nodded and scooted up, her back leaning against her headboard. She wasn't sitting perfectly straight but it was enough for me to move up in the bed enough so I could lie in front of her. I did just that and she put her hands on top of the pillows next to her, anticipating pleasure. That boosted my ego a little too much and I went a little too fast. My hands were on the inside of Bella's thighs and I pushed them apart so I could open her up to me more. I remembered thinking she opened up like a flower. Whether that sounded too romantic or too dirty, I didn't know, but it went through my head.

Again, be glad you're not in the pack.

"Bells," I whispered, looking up at her, "I hope you're not expecting me to be good at this…"

"Oh, Jake, c'mon… I had no idea what I was doing either…"

"Yeah but girls seem to be so much more…" I looked down at her pussy, then took in a breath, "complex."

She giggled and then exhaled loudly. "Well, you're right about that. And in many more cases than just physically." She gazed into my eyes and smiled, "Jake… you said you're curious. Satisfy your curiosity and if it just so happens that I love what you're doing to me, then… so be it-"

"No. No no no no no. That's not what I want. The only way I'm walking away from this is knowing that you enjoyed it."

Bella just laughed. "Jacob, are we really going to have this conversation right now? It's kinda hard to take you seriously when I'm looking down at your face right next to my… yeah."

"Your what, Bella?"

"Oh don't start that with me, Jacob. What, you want me to talk dirty to you now?"

"Maybe."

"Another time, Jacob. Another time. Now get to it."

"Yes, ma'am." I pressed my lips to … well, hers and slowly let my tongue out to move between the folds and when I pushed Bella's legs even further apart, my tongue dove in further. At first I just let it swirl around a bit, not really knowing where to go or what to do, but then I flicked it against a spot that made Bella jump and I knew what I had to do then. I let my tongue lick at her clit for a few seconds then would move down lower again for another few seconds. I did this a few more times and at one point, when my fingers were now grasping her thighs tighter to keep her legs from closing in on me like they seemed to want to, Bella made a noise.

"Oh FUCK!" She screamed, but then, a banging noise. "Ow! Oh fuck ow!" One of Bella's hands moved to the back of her head and she groaned in pain. "Jake stop… please just… stop…."

I looked up at her and frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I fucking hit my head on the damn headboard." I could see where she'd hit it too. The bottom of her head must have hit the top part of the headboard when she threw her head back. Ouch. "I'm sorry. I didn't want you to stop, but-"

"No, Bells, it's ok." I put my hands on her hips and moved her onto the bed, lying her down diagonally so I could have as much room as possible to lie down. "Do you need me to rub your head before I continue?"

"Aw, you're sweet," she said sarcastically. "No, you know there's only one thing we both want to be 'rubbed' right now."

"Guess you're right." My hands moved under Bella's thighs but then up to her hips. I probably gripped a little too tight but something told me to keep a good hold on her. My mouth immediately went back to what it had been doing, my tongue now exploring more of what was slightly lower than that little button that made her squeal. When my tongue slid inside her a little bit, I heard her gasp, but when I tried to move it in and out of her, that intense pleasure didn't seem to keep up.

I read about giving a girl oral before, but nothing you read could prepare you for this. I still had no idea what I was doing.

"Jake… Jake use your fingers…"

I was taken aback for a moment, but I obliged, moving one of my hands to her pussy and letting two of my fingers move up to play with her clit while the other three rubbed her a little lower. I watched her face and she had her eyes closed, her lips and nose scrunching in different ways, kind of confusing me.

"No um… no like… USE your fingers…"

"Like-"

"Like put them inside me, Jake!"

I was a little surprised at how aggressive she'd said that last statement, but I took it as a good sign, at least she wasn't bored. Perhaps she really was getting something out of this and wanted more. Yes.

"Wait, are you… are you sure?" I asked, my forefinger and my middle finger circling the entrance my tongue had slipped into a few moments earlier.

"Jacob, I use a dildo to get off, for goodness sake, I can handle your fingers."

I'd never seen Bella so sexually confident before. It almost freaked me out. But more than anything, just turned me on. "Okay… tell me if I hurt-"

"Jake, please… just do it."

I slid those two fingers into her slowly, the eventually found their way deep inside her and I reveled in the fact that I was actually doing this with my Bella. Her mouth went from being clenched to slightly open and her eyes moved into the back of her head before they closed tightly. Muahaha! Finally I was doing something right! This gave me a bit of an ego boost and I moved those fingers out of her and then into her over and over again, a little faster than I probably should have in the beginning but I was too excited now. I got Bella to moan a little and my heart started pounding. A second later my tongue was on Bella's clit and she gasped, gripping onto m hair. I moaned then too, hardly believing I was doing this to her. Her feet her planted on the bed but she was putting so much pressure on them that her body kept scooting backwards. I had to move up a few inches ever couple seconds to keep up with where her body was going.

A few seconds later, when Bella's breathing was actually picking up and her hold on my hair was getting tighter, she moved so far off the bed that her head was dangling off the side of the bed and her shoulders were on their way off the mattress too. It's no wonder her grip on my hair was so tight, she was trying to hold on so she didn't fall off the bed.

"Bells," I said after taking my mouth off of her, and leaning up to look over the bed.

"NO don't stop… oh Jake PLEASE… I was actually getting there!"

Actually? What, she didn't expect me to get her to cum? Well that's a nice thing to say, Bella.

Without taking my fingers out of her, I leaned up, sitting on my knees and leaned over the bed to pull her back up to where I was. I had her sit, my hand arm around her back as my fingers still pumped in and out of her. My lips moved to hers again and I kissed her in a way I never thought I'd kiss Bella. I wanted her to get the sense that I could absolutely make her orgasm, and not have a doubt in her mind that I could please her. I felt dominating which was one thing I never thought I'd be around Bella. I tried my hardest to get that little cry out of Bella telling me she was going to cum soon but nothing happened. Her body was definitely responding, I mean, I could feel how wet she was getting, but nothing else was happening. Sure her breathing was picking up quite a bit, but it wasn't anything more than her nervous breathing.

What the fuck? What was I doing wrong? One touch from Bella almost made ME cum, why couldn't I do that to HER?

"Bella… please…" I leaned my forehead against hers and stared intensely into her eyes.

Her mouth opened and no sound came out. I thought at first she was going to scream and cum like I wanted her to, but she didn't. "What, Jake? Please what?"

I picked up the pace a little more, trying to rub her clit with my thumb like all those stories online say to do though it's easier said than done. "Cum!"

"Jake I… I feel like I'm… like I'm right on the edge but…"

"But WHAT?" I almost yelled.

Bella's eyes widened. "Don't yell at me," she said, obviously saddened that I would speak to her in that tone.

"Bells, I'm sorry, I just so want you to-"

"To what? Cum so you can pat yourself on the back? So you can feel good about your own self? DO YOU WANT ME TO JUST FAKE IT JACOB?"

I stopped moving my fingers at that point and just pulled them out, wiping them on the sheets.

"Why don't I just do that, Jake. Ooooo oh yeah Jakey that's it! Right there! OH I'm cumming!" Bella fell back onto the bed and shook like a crazy person then started breathing really hard. "Oh that was just so amazing, you're the best, Jake! I can't believe how wonderful of a lover you are!"

"Stop."

"No, Jacob, you MUST know! I absolutely loved that! Let your ego grow, you deserve it!"

"STOP!"

I got off the bed and picked up Bella's pajamas, throwing them at her. She looked kind of shocked, but I really didn't care at that moment. I hadn't embarrassed the crap out of her when she was giving me a BJ, why did she have to completely insult me like that? I started rethinking why the hell I loved this girl as I was picking up my own clothes and putting them on while running downstairs. I spent a few minutes pacing back and forth behind the window figuring I could leave the house if I wanted to and just phase and kill the bastard murderer if he ever actually showed up near the Swan residence but if Charlie came home unexpectedly and didn't see me in the house or, even worse, saw a huge wolf outside his house, I would have even bigger problems to deal with. I found comfort on the couch even though it smelled too much like Bella and in that moment I didn't want to think about her. There were not many times I didn't want to think of Bella but these were special circumstances and having a few hours without her in my mind was a good idea. I only hoped my dreams would, for once in a long time, would not be consumed by her.


	5. Now I See

_A/N: For the few people that messaged me and told me they hated Bella/Jacob because Edward is so much better or that I am stupid for having Bella and Jacob together in a story because Jacob ends up with Renesmee at the end of the saga anyway… well, I have something to say to you. First off, to those people who are so disgustingly team Edward that they need their heads examined, I must say this: I love Edward and Bella's love story. I think they fit together well in a lot of aspects. And after reading the whole story, I am extremely glad that Edward and Bella ended up together. And to those people who are extremely against writing anything that could be in contrast to the books, I say this: Bella always annoyed me anyway so I'm glad Jacob got someone like Renesmee, BUT that is not the story I wanted to tell here. I wanted to tell the story of Jacob and Bella's struggle with their friendship. And hey, you STILL don't know how this story's going to end, so you shouldn't say anything. Plus, I am writing this story with influences from my and my friends' lives._

_I just think authors write stories to put something (even if its just a tiny bit) of their own lives into it. Whether that SOMETHING is inspiration from another story they love or from their own life experience, every writer puts in something from their own … perspective. Now, that said, obviously my story is not going to be exactly like anyone else's and I hope that other authors on here do the same, whether people end up liking your story or not. It should come from your own heart and mind and should tell the story you want to tell. _

_And about this chapter, sorry it took so long. I'm working on the next one as we speak. It might perhaps be up tomorrow. Oooo! Lol. _

_Love!_

**Bella POV**

I couldn't believe that just happened. For as playful and fun and humorous as mine and Jake's relationship was, I never thought he'd become so SERIOUSLY upset over something like what I'd just pulled. I knew I was acting quite rude but my stabs to Jake's ego were never taken seriously before. He'd never actually gotten this upset at me before for joking with him. But I knew it didn't sound like I was joking. At first I WAS serious. I was fucking frustrated being on the edge of an orgasm I just couldn't reach! I knew he was just thinking about pleasing me and that he meant well but HE was obviously frustrated too. His fingers were going at me for at a constant pace for almost ten minutes and no big release had happened so, besides the fact that his wrist probably hurt like hell, he most definitely felt incapable. Truth was, I just wasn't ready.

I knew from much masturbation experience that if you were not in the mood to do so, you wouldn't orgasm. You had to let go and let your body succumb to the feelings and I knew when Jake was working me that I was just too tense and out of touch with my body that I'd never reach what he wanted me to reach. I was not relaxed or … comfortable enough to do so. Great. It really WAS all my fault. I promised myself I'd explain this to him later.

But then again, what I said was truthful. I only say what I mean and yeah, I'm sure he wanted me to cum for his own ego-boost. He wanted reassurance that he had done well and that he could make a girl feel amazing. Ugh. Why couldn't I just have let him make me feel amazing? Fuck. I really needed to figure out if I was ready for this relationship or not and just make a decision to keep Jake in my life this way or to move on completely.

After I'd thought for a while and then gotten my pajamas back on, I went downstairs as quietly as possible. I had a feeling Jake would just go to sleep on the couch and it looked like he had. I leaned into the living room to catch a glimpse of him. He was undoubtedly asleep. His snoring made me sure of that. It wasn't strange for Jake to just pass out quickly and fall into a deep sleep within minutes. Since he runs shifts all night protecting me and the rest of fucking WASHINGTON from vampires, he's exhausted when he gets home and has been getting used to just passing out as soon as he hits the pillow.

I watched his peaceful face as his mouth opened slightly then closed again as he snored. He looked so awkward and uncomfortable on that couch that I felt terrible for being the reason he left my comfortable bed. I still couldn't give in. He yelled at me when we were up there. He made me feel like I had to cum for HIS sake, to make his head grow bigger and to have something to tell his pack. I knew he'd end up telling them if he was successful in making little innocent Bella Swan scream his name.

I replayed these thoughts in my head, trying to be mad at him. But looking down at his peaceful, adorable face made it impossible to be made at him. I had to get out of there before I woke him up and begged for his forgiveness. I needed to hold onto SOME of my pride.

And just in the nick of time I heard Charlie's cruiser pull up outside. I ran to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, grabbing the cranberry juice and pouring myself a glass. For some reason it sounded really good right then.

"Hey Bells," my dad said, walking into the house. He came into the kitchen and yawned.

"Dad you should probably get to sleep, you look exhausted. I'm sure you'll tell us in the morning all about the night you had tonight." I was making my way back to the stairs when Charlie stopped me.

"Well thanks for being so concerned and curious, Isabella."

I turned and looked at him with hurt eyes. He only calls me by my full name when he's upset. "Sorry. I'm just really tired. And I'm worried about YOU! You've yawned five times since you've been in the house already!"

"Wait. Tell us?"

"What?'

"US?"

"Uh… oh! Yeah. Tell us. I mean you can tell me and Jake all about what happened in the morning."

"Oh yeah… I forgot Jake was here. Man, I really am tired. Where is he?"

"Asleep on the couch," I said, even though I knew he wasn't since his super human hearing must have caused him to wake when Charlie's cruiser pulled up in front of the house. Part of me thought Jacob would get up and ask for a ride home from Charlie but I also knew he wasn't that mean and would let Charlie rest. He'd never just leave and run home either, as safe as it would be, since Charlie would probably freak out that the son he never had ran off in the middle of the night with a murderer on the loose. No, Jacob wouldn't leave. Tonight at least.

"Oh. Ok…"

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Bells."

The morning came quicker than I thought. No nightmares that night. Another strange phenomenon. I got up quickly, wanting to be awake before either of the boys and ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth since they felt disgusting for some reason and running a brush through my hair as well. It felt a little cold this morning so I put a sweater on top of my tank top that I'd worn for pajamas. When I went downstairs, no one seemed to be awake so I knew I had a few minutes to get some things set up for a nice breakfast. Well, as nice as possible with what we had to cook with in the kitchen. I started making some pancakes when Charlie came into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator getting the orange juice out and placing it on the table. He got out three cups, strange for Charlie to set out dishes for anyone but himself, but he did it, and poured himself a glass of OJ. I put a few pancakes on a plate for him and placed it in front of him on the table. He just smiled at me and I smiled back, going back to making more pancakes.

"Hey Jacob!" Charlie boomed as Jacob came into the kitchen, running a hand through his hair and yawning.

"Hey."

Charlie ate a bite of his pancakes and swallowed loudly, before lifting his glass of orange juice, "So how was your guys' night last night? You must have been tired, Jake, falling asleep on the couch. You always tell me how uncomfortable that couch is-"

"Oh believe me, it is!" Jacob interrupted, massaging the back of his neck. He sat down at the table after Charlie pointed to the chair across from him and when I was done flipping the last of the pancakes, I put them on a plate that I set in the middle of the table. Right after I sat down in the third chair, I reached for the top pancake on the stack at the same time Jake did the same. We both withdrew our forks at the same time and then went for it again at the same time. Neither of us were speaking to each other so it wasn't going to be easy to do this.

Jake ended up rolling his eyes and slamming his fork down on the table. He then started tapping his foot waiting for me to take the pancakes. I took a few and put them on my own plate and took the syrup bottle and squirted too much of it onto my pile of goodness. I was starving for some reason. I usually don't eat so much breakfast but it was amazing how frustration and tension will make you extremely hungry.

A few more pancakes left the center plate as Jake made his own yummy stack and then drenched it in maple syrup. Charlie was already done and, after downing the rest of his orange juice, stared at the two of us like he was trying to figure us out. I didn't look anywhere but out the window. It was actually a nice day out. No rain, strangely enough. A few clouds, a storm probably coming in later. It would be cold today, but still pretty clear and beautiful outside.

Charlie looked from Jake to me and then back to Jake and then back to me again. I finally looked at him and scrunched my face up in confusion. "What, dad?"

Charlie raised an eyebrow and shook his head, "Oh nothing. I'm just, uh, not used to quiet time when the two of you are in the same room. Usually I have to shut ONE of you up."

I looked over at Jake who was not looking up at me, but shoving his mouth full of pancakes, before I looked back at my dad. "I think we're both tired. I bet Jake didn't sleep well on the couch last night and I'm just tired since I spent all my energy kicking Jake's ass at bowling yesterday." I giggled, trying to lighten the mood, but Jacob only grunted and ate some more of his pancakes.

"Oh really," Charlie said, grabbing his plate and getting up, placing his plate in the sink which surprised me. He never did that on his own. It was funny what little things my dad did when Jake was over. Was he trying to impress him? I thought it was supposed to be the other way around. Or perhaps he just didn't want Jake to think he was a lazy slob. If Jake told Billy about Charlie's laziness would Charlie be embarrassed? Why would he care?

Why was I thinking so hard into this? Was my brain trying that hard to NOT think about last night? It's not like last night was a complete disaster. I looked over at Jake who had just taken another bite of his pancakes. His tongue dashed out to lick the syrup off his fork…

"Ungh…" I half-moaned, then coughed to cover it up.

Jake looked up at me and I quickly cut into my pancakes, taking a bite.

Damn your wonderful tongue, Jacob. That's all I could think in that moment as Charlie came back to the table and sat down with us. "So you beat Jake at bowling? Bells, you're not good at bowling!"

"I know! But it just so happens that Jacob is TERRIBLE at it." Great Bella, kick him while he's down. Make your fight worse. Make him hate you even more. Great. Just perfect.

Charlie looked at Jacob and made a strange face. "Jacob?"

Jake looked up and raised his eyebrows. He swallowed first, "Yeah?"

"You must be really out of it, boy, you're letting Bella bash your bowling skills."

"Oh… yeah, no, she's right. I suck at it."

Charlie was surprised. "What? I thought you didn't suck at anything, Jake," Charlie laughed, remembering a conversation they had weeks before about how Jake was good at everything after they played their way through one of those all-in-one board games. Jake had beat Charlie in checkers, chess, mancala, Chinese checkers, and scrabble that night while I did homework and laughed every time Charlie got seriously pissed after losing. "We'll have to go bowling, Jake. I wonder if your dad could play."

"No, that's okay. I'd rather not embarrass myself again."

"Yeah, you're right. Billy might accidentally roll down the alley with the ball anyway."

Jake actually slightly laughed at that before eating the last bite of his pancakes.

"Speaking of which," Charlie started, "Do you need a ride home, Jake? I was just gonna go down there to speak with your dad about what happened last night anyway."

"Dad you never told US what happened," I finally spoke up.

"Well why don't we all go down there and I'll make a story of it."

I just rolled my eyes. "Or not. If it was really exciting you would have already told us. I know you're just stalling to think of more interesting things to add to the 'story' you're going to tell."

Charlie mock gasped. "Bella! How dare you say I make up stories!" He got up and went upstairs. "You guys get ready, I already told Billy I'd be down in La Push in half an hour!"

Again, I rolled my eyes and got up from the table. I took my plate to the sink and Jake was right behind me. I moved out of his way so he could put his plate in the sink but then stood behind him, waiting for him to turn around so I could at least TRY to have a decent, quiet conversation with him. I guessed he didn't notice my breathing down his neck because he jumped after he turned around and saw me standing there staring at him.

"Bells! What?"

"Sshh… I just… well I … ugh… good morning."

Jake looked at me like I was the most stupid person on the planet then rolled his eyes and walked away, back towards the couch in the living room. I followed him and sat down next to him on the couch.

"Can we talk?" I asked, placing one of my hands on his. He pulled it away and leaned away from me.

"Why?" He asked, finally looking at me.

"Because I wanna know… I don't feel like… I was mean."

"I'm over it, Bella."

"No you're not. If you were over it, you'd be back to my Jacob, being all cute and playful with me; not this unsocial, bad mood Jacob."

Jake just looked down at his hands in his lap and sighed. "You need to get ready to go."

"I have time. I only need to change real quick."

"Do you really wanna do this here? Now?"

I thought about that for a moment. Talking about what sexual exploits while my dad was not far away was probably not the best idea. "I guess you're right. I just didn't want things to be awkard between us-"

"Well maybe you should have thought about that last night." Jake got up and went straight for the door, going outside and leaning against my truck. His truck. My truck. Was his truck. Now my truck. Our truck. Fuck.

I was slightly taken aback, weirded out that Jacob would be this dramatic but I guessed nothing could be worse than insulting a man's sexual skills so of course he would be like this. Great. Now I had to make it up to him. I couldn't stand not having my Jacob around me and right now he was acting like a completely different person. I'd HAVE to make it up to him to get my Jacob back.

Hmm.

I sat on the couch for a few minutes before running upstairs to get changed. I didn't want to be this awkward around Jacob, especially when we had to hang out with our dads. Billy would undoubtedly know something was up. Too bad Billy was actually one to pry and figure it out unlike Charlie who's curiosity never got the best of him. I must have inherited that - my curious side - from my mom.

I undressed and put on my favorite pair of jeans along with my long sleeve, v-neck, chocolate brown shirt. Thankfully my hair was behaving this morning so I just let it fall down over my shoulders and looked in my mirror to put some mascara on. At least now I looked somewhat awake and alive. Oh, mascara, how you've helped me through so many bad-looking days. I laughed and shook my head at my love expression of love for my mascara. I wanted to look good today, hoping it would help me with, number one, confidence to argue with Jacob, and number two, confidence to apologize to Jacob. He does tell me, every time that I wear my chocolate brown shirt, how much he loves how it matches my eyes.

I was about to go out my bedroom door when that thought hit me. I looked back at my mirror and sighed. I'm not gorgeous. But Jacob always knew how to make me feel that way. Damn it, why did I have to be such a horrible friend to him?

"Bells?" My dad called from downstairs. When did he go downstairs? I didn't hear him go downstairs. Ugh. Great. I really WAS caught up in my mind today. "We'll meet you outside!"

I slipped on my shoes and ran downstairs, tripping on the last step, but catching myself before I fell, thank goodness. A bruise was not a fun way to start off the day. Especially this day. And I didn't even know what this day entailed … yet.

As I hopped outside, Charlie was right there waiting for me on the porch. He grabbed my arm before I could walk towards the cruiser. "Bella, I just spoke with Jacob."

I about had a heart attack when I heard that. What had he told him? He couldn't have told him anything. Charlie would have killed him. Of course, Jacob WAS sitting in the back of the cruiser. Maybe he HAD said something. But why would he do that? Wait… "Yeah?"

He let go of my arm to turn and lock the door behind us. "He's … kind of upset with you. You guys had a fight last night?"

"Oh… yeah we just kinda had a disagreement."

"Oh, stop it, Bells. He doesn't get that worked up over a disagreement." Charlie used air quotes around the word 'disagreement'. "Just promise me one thing. You'll be nice at Billy's?"

"Of course, dad-"

"I wasn't finished. And you'll talk to Jacob about the fight. Make up or something. You two are too good of friends to let little things get in the way."

I looked at him a little funny. "Sure, dad," I said slowly.

"I'm only saying this because I know he makes you happy. And I don't want you to ever go back into that … depression… thing…"

"Ok, dad that's enough talk for now. I get it." I made my way over to the cruiser and got in, not saying a word to Jacob. Charlie got in and gave me a stern look before sighing and starting the car.

Our trip to La Push wasn't silent, but it wasn't filled with conversation, either. Thankfully the quiet in the car was interrupted by Charlie's gasp when he saw a naked teenage boy run out of the woods and then back into the trees again once he saw the car. Charlie reached up and put his hand over my eyes and I laughed.

"What the hell do these boys think they're doing? Bells, you didn't see anything, right?"

I laughed, "No, dad. Just a blur."

"Good."

When we finally got to the Black's house, Jacob got out of the car and ran into the house like he was running in there to put out a fire and save his father's life. Luckily, the house was not on fire.

"Where's the fire, Jake?"

Wow, Charlie and I must have one of those weird telekinetic things going on. I followed my dad into the house and was welcomed by Billy who was in the kitchen eating a bowl of cereal. For some reason I thought that was adorable. Billy Black munching on Captain Crunch. Why was that so cute? I laughed at myself and walked over to the kitchen table. "Hey Billy," I said, patting his shoulder.

He grabbed my hand and kissed the top of it, "Good morning, Isabella."

I laughed at him and sat down in one of the three empty chairs at the table.

"I see you're wearing Jake's favorite shirt," he commented after he took another bite of his cereal. Charlie looked out from above his newspaper he was reading. Their kitchen table was always littered with newspaper articles and Charlie had picked one up once he had sat down across from me at the table.

"Um-" I started.

"Thanks, dad-" Jacob chimed in, going to the refrigerator and pulling out a bottle of juice. "Charlie, you want any?"

"No thanks, Jacob," Charlie said, his gaze never leaving me.

Jake looked over at me and showed me the bottle of cranberry juice, shaking it to make his point.

I just nodded and mouthed 'yeah'. As Jacob was pouring our glasses of juice, I noticed he'd changed his clothes. Perhaps that's what he had run into the house so fast for. Oddly enough, he was wearing MY favorite shirt of his. It was that tight black one that… and he was wearing it with those jeans that… oh those jeans. I coughed in order to clear my throat in case it held a moan. Fuck, I hate you, Jacob.

He set my glass in front of me before sitting himself down in the chair next to mine. Jacob was giving his dad a death stare.

"WHAT?" Billy finally hounded out.

"It's not my favorite shirt, dad. I said ONCE that she looked nice in it and you suddenly go the impression-"

"Oh it wasn't just onc-"

"DAD!"

Billy shut up and held up his hands in defense. "So what did you kids do last night?"

"UGH!" Jacob shot up and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm sorry, I just need some air."

Charlie looked at me like I had punched a baby. I then looked at Billy who had the exact same expression on his face. "What?" I asked, taking a sip of my juice.

"Don't WHAT me, Bella, now's a good time to go apologize."

"But I thought you were gonna tell us-" I argued.

"Apologize for what?" Billy asked Charlie at the same time I spoke.

"Isabella Marie. Go talk to Jacob. Now."

I rolled my eyes and sighed before getting up. "Sorry I couldn't say and chat, Billy. My dad seems to think he has a CLUE as to what's going on."

I walked towards the back of the house and outside where I found Jake sitting on the porch steps out back. "Jake?" I asked, and like a four-year-old, he got up and walked straight to his garage. I couldn't believe it. Was he avoiding me? I decided to follow him just in case he really wanted to talk, but just wanted to take it somewhere else. I stepped into the garage about a minute after Jacob had and, though I didn't see him standing there, he closed the large door behind me. There was still a large opening at the other end of the garage, so I didn't really understand his logic of closing that door, but I didn't question it. Jake moved to his rabbit which he was STILL working on and opened the driver side door, getting in. I took the hint.

I walked around the other side and opened the passenger side door. I got it hesitantly, but took the door handle anyway, closing the door after I was snuggled into the seat.

"Jake-"

"Don't talk," Jake said, looking straight ahead out the windshield at… nothing.

"Um… okay…"

He took in a deep breath and exhaled loudly, "I'm sorry."

I looked at him like he was crazy. "What? What do you mean you're sorry? I'm supposed to-"

"I said don't talk."

My mouth hung open, waiting for him to go on.

He still didn't look at me. "I'm sorry I yelled at you. I'm sorry before that, that I even let last night get as far as it got. I'm sorry I let you satisfy your curiosity. I'm sorry I ruined whatever friendship we still had."

"Jacob…" I put my hand to his cheek but he grabbed my wrist and pulled it down.

"Please don't touch me."

At that point I couldn't hold it in anymore, I let my eyes fill with tears and let a few of them run down my cheeks. When I softly gasped for air, trying to hold back the cries, Jacob finally looked over at me. His expression changed and he looked like he was about to cry, himself. Instead, he grunted, opened his door and got out, slamming the door behind him and leaving me in the passenger seat. He just leaned against the car for a few minutes, his hands in his pockets and his head looking down at the ground. I couldn't bare to look at him anymore, so I looked down at my shaky hands that sat in my lap and just let the tears come.

How could I apologize to him now? There was no way I was going to be able to get through to him. There was no way I was going to make it back to the house to face my dad and Billy. Maybe I should just run out into the woods and lie there for a while. Sam might find me again. Then he'd let Jake have it for making me run out into the woods alone. I couldn't let that happen to Jake. He already hated taking orders from his Alpha, it would be worse to be reprimanded by him especially about ME.

Too many thoughts were running through my head. So many that I didn't even notice the shift of weight when Jake moved away from the rabbit and then around to the passenger side. He opened my door and looked down at me for a second. I turned, about to get out when he squatted down to be more on my level. I just swung my legs outside of the car and sniffled, trying to regain composure.

"I don't want to fight with you, Bells. I never do. I hate when we fight. Seems like we do it too often. Perhaps its because we don't know any better way to get our feelings across to each other. But … fuck, you just really can't say stuff like that to me, Bella. You can't just do stuff like that to me. I FUCKING LOVE YOU and obviously you don't feel the same way about me because I would NEVER … EVER have thought of embarrassing you like that. I'm sorry I yelled but I was getting so damn frustrated. Instead of being a complete bitch about it you should have just… told me some other way to … or helped me to … get you off."

I stared into Jake's eyes for what seemed like an hour. I was searching for some sort of answer. Or maybe I was searching for exactly what he wanted me to say. The only thing I could think to do was reach down and take his hands in mine. Jake moved from squatting to his knees, and I opened my legs, pulling him towards me, in between my open legs, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I let go of his hands and placed my own on his back before letting out a loud sigh and collapsing my head onto his shoulder. My arms wrapped tighter around him and I sobbed, uncontrollably into his neck. I tried blurting out some things but nothing was coming out right.

"Don't be sorry… it was my fault… I shouldn't have… I know you could have just… I wanted it to just be… I was scared."

Jake sighed and rubbed my back with one hand, smoothing my hair with the other. "Scared? Bella, it's me. Why would you have been scared?" His words soothed me more than I thought possible. Perhaps it was because his warm breath felt amazing against my neck, sending wonderful chills down my spine.

I sniffled again, and contemplated looking up into his eyes, but knew it would be a bad decision so I let myself just talk into his neck. "Well, I… I know it's just you but… but, Jake… after we kissed… it wasn't JUST you anymore. Ugh… I can't believe I'm admitting this…" I moved my head, my forehead now pressed tightly into his shoulder. Jake took one of his hands and moved to grasp my chin, making me finally look up at him. I shifted and, though I still had my arms around his neck, and his one arm was still around my waist, I felt separated from him.

Even with his eyes piercing into mine, I missed the super closeness of the moment before. This was necessary, though, I thought. Very necessary. I don't like necessary.

"Admitting what, Bells?" Jake looked so serious and on edge that I wanted to crack a joke to help his mood down but asking him 'knock knock' was probably not a good idea at this moment.

"That there was something there." I moved my fingers through the hair that I could touch on the back of his neck and sighed, trying to smile. One of my hands left his hair and traveled up his neck to his cheek. "Something … right… there," I whispered as I placed one finger on his lips.

Without skipping a beat, Jacob kissed my finger softly. He leaned up, closer to me, pressing his fore head against mine. "Then why did you feel like you had to- "

"I was upset, Jake. I was trying to figure things out. All of it was just… it was too much for one night. I have to admit, at the moment it definitely wasn't enough because I wanted more of you, but now I see that I was just overwhelmed. And the frustration of it all made me crazy."

Jacob took my hand from his cheek and held it tightly. The warmth ran through my body like a beautiful calming sensation I hadn't felt since Jasper told me to relax that one time at the Cullen house. Damn his amazing abilities. But this time it wasn't magic or mind games or supernatural anything. It was just my Jacob.

I kept on, waiting for the best time to stop my explanation, which didn't seem to be coming. "I'm so sorry, Jakey. I'm not saying I want to take things slow. We've been through enough of that. I'm just saying that, at first last night, I thought it was just going to be a fun little playtime between you and I and not have any sort of … emotional attachments to it, but I guess I just didn't know what kissing you would do to me."

When I moved my head up a little and looked into Jake's eyes, I couldn't help but smile. And it was only because he was smiling. Smiling that smile. That one that makes every girl melt into a puddle of goo.

"What are you smiling about?" I asked, letting out a small exacerbated laugh.

He looked down at our hands together. "You havn't called me 'Jakey' since you were nine."

At first I was shocked that he had only gotten THAT out of that whole speech, but was quickly relieved when I noticed the change in mood in the garage.

"Do you not like it?"

Jake looked up at me then and smirked that little crooked smirk I love so much. "I love it. Only if you don't say it in front of anybody else."

I laughed out loud and wrapped my arms around him again, holding him tight against me. I could only imagine the teasing he'd get from the guys if they heard me calling him that. "Only behind closed doors, then."

"Alright, Bellyboo."

"Oh my god, don't start that."

Jake laughed and grabbed my waist, picking me up out of the car and kicking the door shut. He walked around to the front of the rabbit and set me down on the hood. I thought for a moment how I needed to compose myself since I'd dreamt about this not too long ago and telling Jake about one of my fantasies right after a strange night of experimental oral sex, was probably not the best idea in the world. Nonetheless, I was sure I'd get turned on.

Sure enough, right after Jake set me down to sit on the hood and stepped in between my legs, I felt that tightening in my stomach.

Aaaaaaand … there goes my clean panties.

Jake put his hands on my waist, holding me almost like he was nervous. I gave him the 'what's wrong?' look and he just leaned down and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"I think I know why you were so overwhelmed last night."

"Hmm?"

"We've had this talk before," He kissed my right cheek so softly that I was surprised. "You've been hurt before and you're scared of it happening again so," his voice got softer and softer as he spoke and his lips met my temple this time, "when you feel something that strong you back away from it." Another kiss but to my left cheek this time. "Perhaps I shouldn't take it as a bad thing anymore." His next soft kiss was left on the other side of my temple, leaving a sensation there that made me shiver. "Maybe I should take it as a good sign that at least you're feeling something for me." His lips met my nose in a cute little butterfly kiss when he was finished talking.

I was actually hurt by those last few words, but the smile on my face from all his kisses wouldn't let it show. "Do you not have any idea what I feel for you?"

Jake breathed in slowly and let his nose Eskimo kiss mine. "Why don't you tell me?"

"I've told you before-"

Jake pulled away slightly and looked up at the ceiling. "I know, I know. I love you, Jake, I'll always love you!" He did the best impression of my voice and that pulled on my heartstrings more than I thought it would. When he noticed he'd hurt me by saying that, he looked down again and apologized, "Sorry. I just-"

I didn't let him finish, "No, Jake. It's not like that anymore. I said I was scared after I kissed you. You have to know why. You said it yourself, I feel SOMETHING for you. Jake it's not just 'something'. I know what it is. And that's the biggest revelation I've had in almost a year. I finally know what this is between us. I kept pushing it to the side saying that all I felt for you was this really strong bond of friendship because you helped me through the worst time in my life. But guess what? The worst time in my life? Wasn't then. It wasn't when Edward left me and you came in to be my knight in shining armor. It wasn't when we fought for months while hanging out because all we could do was argue over our feelings. Those were actually… good times. Spending any moment with you was a good time. The worst time in my life was last night. And not because of the reason you're thinking of. No, it was right before you left my room after throwing my pajamas back at me and you gave me that look… that look like… like I can't even explain. It broke my heart into a million pieces. It wasn't a long lasting pain, but it stung me like I'd never been stung before. Jacob, I know what this is." My arms moved from Jake's neck and I placed my hands on his cheeks, cradling his beautiful face. "I'm in love with you."


	6. Smile

_A/N: Hey guys!! I'm so sorry this took so long. Again, I've been having issues trying to make the chapters perfect and I don't want to put up a chapter just for the sake of putting up a chapter. Now that doesn't mean I'm in love with this chapter. I worked on it a while, but it still seems to be kind of like one of those fillers that just need to be written. Believe me, next chapter will be super exciting. I hope you still like it and keep reading! Thanks for all the love! And if you have suggestions or things you'd like to see happen, I might just add that to the story somewhere and give you a shout out so tell me what you guys are thinking and what this story MAKES you think! _

_Love!_

**

* * *

****Jacob POV**

Did… she … just… finally… admit… holy fuck. I didn't think my heart could pound this fast. But she's played with me before. How can I be sure? Do I want to waste time trying to figure out if she's sure or do I just want to take what I can while I can? No, I could never let it be that way. I want her forever. Does she know that? Does she really know what she's getting into here? Why do I do this? I'm like her in this way. We both go too far into our heads when we should be relying on our hearts. It's too bad that love is never enough. I guess, even now that she's said that she's in love with me, I will still have to convince her to stay with me. Bella is the queen of this country called 'Changing Minds' and was never great at sticking to one decision. I wont speak on this matter now, but I know the issue will come up at some point. I'd be happy now and show Bella how grateful I was that she finally gave into her feelings after me trying to get her to be honest with herself and feel these things for so long. So so long.

I felt like a huge boulder, that had been sitting in between Bella and I, had been thrown out of the way and broke into a thousand pieces miles away. We were finally us again. We were finally Jake and Bells. In love.

"Bells, you better not be lying to me."

Bella just laughed, "No. I've been lying to myself for too long. I'm not lying to you, Jake."

I shook my head. I couldn't believe it. "Say it again."

Bella smiled at me and leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I'm in love with you."

I grinned, closing my eyes. I whispered then, "Again."

"I'm in love with you."

"Again."

"I'm fucking in love with you, Jacob Black."

"Why?" My hands ran up and down her back, my nose nuzzled into her neck. "Why me? Don't you feel I'm too young for you? Don't you feel like we should just be friends? Don't you think it's too dangerous to be with me? Didn't you have issues with what happened last night?" I asked her these things she used to have concerns about.

"Oh Jakey," she breathed, her hands moving up to my hair, her lips still right near my ear. "My heart flutters every time I see you…" she kissed my neck, "butterflies fly straight to my stomach every time you touch me," one of her hands moved down my back, tracing invisible designs on my shirt, "my knees go weak every time I feel your breath on my neck," I made sure to breathe down her neck at that point, almost giggling to myself, "and I feel fireworks every time you kiss me," she kissed my neck. "What else but love could all those things mean?"

I pulled back and grabbed her face in my hands. I looked into her eyes and mouthed 'finally'. She smiled right before I crashed my lips to hers. I immediately opened my mouth, Bella following suit right after. Our tongues danced together as our lips moved over each other's like we were both desperate for this kiss. I moved my hands down her sides to her back and leaned her down onto the hood of the Rabbit. Now, I love my car, and I don't want anything to happen to it, but fuck, was there anything more hot than having Bella on top of my Rabbit right now?

My… Rabbit.

Ok wow that sounded kinda dirty.

I like it.

Fuck. Don't get hard, Jacob. You can't do this now. Your dad and Charlie are right inside the house!

But then Bella moaned into my mouth and slid her hands under my shirt, dragging her fingernails over my skin. Yes, baby. Scratch me. Do whatever you want to me. Please, take all you want.

My hands now held her hips in place as my lips still played with hers, keeping up with this hot kiss. She tasted so good. Had I not noticed this before? My tongue was for tasting after all. She tasted like … cranberry juice and pancakes. Of course she did, that's just what she ate. But… also something else. Some sort of Bella taste. I don't know why my mind was going over all these flavors but it seemed like something I needed to focus on at that moment. Until of course another sense kicked in. Sometimes I just loved being a wolf.

"Mmm," I moaned against her mouth.

Suddenly Bella pulled away for air. "Jake," she panted, my lips immediately moving to her neck after she pretended not to want this. "We shouldn't. Not-"

"You know I can smell you, right?" I asked her bluntly.

"You can… what?'

"What, Bells, you actually think you don't give off some scent with you're… turned on?"

"I .. I give off a smell when I'm turned on?"

"Well, Bells…" I moved a hand from her hip to the top of her jeans, unbuttoning them, "not just… well you know…" I slowly unzipped the jeans, "when you're… wet." I pushed my hand into her panties and slowly slid a finger up and down her pussy.

Bella gasped. "Jake!" She moaned then, though, and I knew I didn't need to stop. Bella blushed so hard I had to reach up and stroke her face with my other hand just to feel the heat in her cheeks. She was so beautiful underneath me like this. "Sometimes I hate that you have those heightened senses."

"Oh shut up, you love it," I said, just watching the pleasure grow on her face now.

"I love that you can smell me? Jake, that's actually kinda gross."

"Oooohhh no it's not," I assured her, definitely loving the fact that I could smell that wonderfully amazing sweet smell that was Bella.

"No?" she asked, actually curious.

I just shook my head and leaned down to sweetly kiss her lips. We kissed slowly for a few moments, my fingers still playing with her pussy. I wanted to get her off SO BAD that I almost stripped off her pants and fucked her senseless right on top of my car, but I also knew that wasn't what either of us wanted. Plus, this wasn't the place, even though it would have been hot, that I wanted to have our first time.

Bella was obviously thinking the same thing because she grasped my hair, pulling my head back away from her. "Jakey…"

"What, Bellyboo?" I pouted, actually kind of liking the sound of that pet name. My god, I was turning into a girl.

Bella just sighed, slightly grinning. She reached up and gave me a cute little kiss then placed her head back down on the hood of the Rabbit. "We should go tell our dads that we-" and then she gasped, her eyes widening and her mouth opening so wide I couldn't help but think about how wonderfully my cock had fit into it the last night. I shook my head of the idea because I had to focus on what I was doing right then. I had shoved two of my fingers into her, stroking them in and out of her at a pretty fast pace.

"We should tell them what, Bellyboo?" I grinned, knowing I was torturing her. And I was loving it.

"That… oh … god… fuck…. that we…. JAKE!" Bella's hands were gripping my arms and I really thought I was about to make her cum when she moved one of her hands down and pulled my hand out of her pants. I could have objected, but I felt like if I would have forced this on her, with all her body language telling me 'no', I would have felt like a damn rapist.

"But-"

"No, Jake. Can we please just… wait?"

"I can't touch you?"

Bella sighed, "I want you to touch me. Jake, you don't have to… there… sexually… to make me shudder underneath your touch."

I stood up, taking Bella's hands and pulling her up to stand with me. I let go of her hands so she could zip and button up her jeans. "Were you afraid you're going to have to fake it?"

Bella looked back up at me and scrunched her face in confusion. "Jacob, let me promise you one thing right now. I will always be honest with you. I don't want to hurt your ego but I will not lie, especially about something like that. No. I'm not afraid I'll ever have to fake it because I never will." Bella leaned up on her tip-toes and placed her hands on my shoulders. Her lips went straight to my ear. "You'll just have to work harder to make me cum. We'll practice. A lot." She bit my earlobe then kissed my neck before running a hand through her hair and smoothing out her clothes. "Let's go talk to Billy and Charlie. They're probably wondering what's going on with us."

"Wait-" I pulled her arm as she tried to walk away. "Are we gonna tell them about us?"

"Are you crazy? NO! Charlie wouldn't let you sleep over anymore if he knew about this." She gave me this evil smirk.

I nodded. "You're a smart one, Bells. I'll give you that," I said dropping her arm.

"And I'm awesome at bowling. You should give me that too." Bella giggled then ran out of the garage toward the house.

"Oh that's it-" I said, running after her.

She made it before me, mostly because I let her, but we ran through the back door of the house and straight into the living room.

"Aaaaahhh!!!!" Bella screamed, attempting to get away from me and my wrath I was about to unleash on her. No one insults my game… even if I DO suck at bowling. Fuck, whatever, when I walked into that alley, bowling never looked so good! It doesn't even MATTER if I'm GOOD at it. Just the fact that I was there made it cool. Yeah, I'm that conceded.

I finally caught up with her and tackled her into the couch. "Aha! You can't outrun me!" I sang in a triumphant voice.

Bella just laughed and pleaded with me, "Jake don't… I know you're going to… DON'T!" I started tickling her and she squirmed underneath me, really trying to get up. "STOP!!!"

"Surrender! Say I don't suck!"

"No!"

"Who's better at bowling?"

"I … am! Jake stop it!"

"Jacob," a low, almost annoyed voice came from beside me. I had forgotten about our dads in the kitchen and my dad had wheeled over behind the couch to see what was going on.

I stopped for one second and Bella was out from under me and off the couch. Well, mostly off the couch. Her right leg was caught underneath me and I grabbed it and held her there, giggling to myself.

"Jacob," my dad said again.

"Sorry, dad. Bella just wont-"

"Stop picking on you about how she beat you at bowling?"

"How did you- Charlie!"

Charlie looked over at us, a huge grin on his face for some reason. "Sorry, kid. I had to tell him. I thought he might find it amusing."

"Ugh. Thanks a lot, Charlie," I said, sighing and pulling Bella's leg to get her back up on the couch.

"Jake!" Bella screamed.

"Ah ah, missy, I'm not done with-"

"Jacob!" My dad yelled now.

"Sorry, dad."

"Jacob, could we talk outside, please? I've uh… actually had something to talk to you about but since you weren't home last night and-"

"Yeah, dad. Um…" I let go of Bella's leg and let her fall to the floor. I grinned at her surprised expression, happy that she didn't jump up and kill me right then for putting her through that misery. She hated being tickled. And in front of her dad? Oh yeah. I totally showed her who's boss.

Wow that was pathetic.

I followed my dad out back and shut the door right after taking one last glance inside to see Bella move into the kitchen.

"Jacob, Charlie told me something interesting today."

Fuck.

"He said you and Bella were-"

Fuck.

"Well, how do I put this…"

Major FUCK.

"Well, that you were acting strange this morning."

Phew. Wait. I hope PHEW.

"Um, yeah, we uh… we had a fight last night. That's why things were weird this morning and why we were kinda avoiding each other when we got here. We just … had an argument. You know, stupid stuff."

My dad gave me that look every kid hates to get from their parent. That I-know-more-than-you're-telling-me look.

Fuck!

"What?" I asked after a few seconds of looking at my dad with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh, c'mon, Jake, you gotta gimme more than that."

"Like what, dad? The details of our fight? I mean, that's kinda personal-"

"THERE! Right there! See? You NEVER do that. Or at least you never HAVE! Every time you have a fight with Bella, you come whining to me and tell me everything then beg for advice. Why the hell didn't I get a phone call last night?"

"I just wanted to sleep it off-"

"Oh, bullshit, Jacob, there's something else more intense going on and I'm starting to feel like… well, especially with the stunt YOU just pulled, that you and Bella have… well, kicked it up a notch, huh?"

I stared at my dad for a moment. He wasn't stupid. And he was right about me telling him everything. But what would happen if he told Charlie? As much as I wanted to scream to the world that Bella Swan was in love with me and I, her, I couldn't let the risk of some people knowing ruin our relationship.

"Jacob?

"Um, well…"

"I knew it!" My dad almost jumped out of his wheelchair he bounced so excitedly. It was an odd site to see, but made me smile anyway.

"Sssshhhh! Dad, it's not really like that … yet. I mean, we both know how we feel about each other, she FINALLY admitted it, and I just … well, yeah. We uh… haven't really decided where to go from here yet."

"Well, is she your girlfriend?"

"That's exactly what I mean, dad, we haven't figured that out yet!"

"What do you mean you haven't-"

"Dad, she's sensitive. You know that. I don't want to push too hard too fast."

Shit. Rewind button, please?

I did not just use those words in front of my dad. Fuck. Rewind button on life, please? Someone seriously needs to invent one of those. Actually a whole remote with record, mute, pause, guide, and info buttons would be great too.

"I wont mention how-"

"Ugh, I know I know. That came out wrong… um…"

"Damn. I wanted to use one of Quil's lines and say 'that's what he said'. You just jipped me out of a chance for a really good one, son."

"For fuck's sake, dad!"

"Language, Jacob. I sure hope you don't talk to a lady like that."

"I see no ladies around here," I said, looking at my dad and running a hand through my hair.

My dad just chuckled and reached his arm out to pat mine. "You're a good man. You and Bella have always been what Charlie and I have wanted so… though I really want to tell him the good news that you two are trying to take things … to a more serious level, I won't. I'll leave that up to you. I mean, you, like any other boy, needs to have the experience of telling their girl's father that they're in love with their daughter."

"Um… thanks? I'll get around to it soon, dad, I promise."

My dad breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. "Good. Now get your ass back inside. Oh! And Jake.."

I had already turned to go back inside when my dad had something else to say, "Yeah?"

"I know you know this, but I feel like I should reiterate it. Be careful with her. If not for all the other reasons, she IS the chief of police's daughter and I'd rather not spend my life's savings bailing you out of jail." My dad looked serious for a moment but gave me that knowing smirk that he always gave someone after one of his sarcastic remarks.

"I got it, dad. Believe me, I've worked too hard for too long to screw this up now."

My dad just smiled at me and I turned to run back into the house, literally running into the kitchen. "Bells!"

She jumped in her seat, "Jesus! What?"

"Before I forget, remind me to ask you something later."

Bella gave me that confused look, her face all scrunched up, looking more adorable than anything I'd ever seen in my life. I chuckled and pulled a piece of her hair. "Just remind me to tell you something. I just thought about it and it's kinda a surprise for Charlie so I can't say it here and now."

Charlie looked at me like I had just escaped from a mental hospital. "Jacob, do you two have a stash of some illegal substances in that garage of yours?"

My body stiffened, not really knowing why he was asking such questions. "Uh… no… why?"

"Well, like you would tell me anyway, but uh… you just seem like you turned around from depressed to happy within a half an hour and all you did was go to your garage-"

"And Bells and I had a talk. I'm always happy when we make… up." I coughed to make sure no other words were stuck in my throat that shouldn't be there. "I mean, you know this, Charlie," I said, moving to the seat next to him at the table. "Bells and I fight a lot. It's just what best friends do, I guess. But we cant fight for long because neither of us could stand it, I don't think, if we went more than a day without talking to each other." I smiled at Bella, her cheeks already turning red.

Fuck, I loved it when she blushed. I reached out and touched her cheek, stroking it with the back of my hand. She grabbed my hand and pulled it under the table, but didn't let go. In fact, she twisted her hand to fit in mine, interlacing our fingers together. I wanted to blurt out 'I love you' so many times but I couldn't in front of Charlie. This would be so much easier if he knew. Perhaps Bella would tell him one night. She'd probably get a kick out of his reaction anyway. Maybe I wouldn't have to do it. As much as I loved Charlie, he still scared the shit out of me. I mean, for fucks sake, his career had him carrying around a gun all day!

"Jacob," Charlie started, "You didn't get to hear my story about what happened last night-"

"I'm sure Bella will tell him," Billy said, wheeling into the kitchen. "Charlie you ready?"

Bella looked at me and smiled then looked at her dad.

"Ready for what?" I asked, looking from my dad to Charlie, confused.

"We're goin' fishin'," Charlie announced, stretching after he stood up from the table. "Never get to go fishin' with your dad anymore since I've been workin' so much. Plus, this guy made me a bet so I gotta show him who's boss!"

"Oh yes. And I'm sure I'll be bowing down to the Fishing King right after you catch your two anchovies!" My dad teased, hitting Charlie in the arm.

Charlie just snarled and went out front. Dad looked at Bella and I and grinned. "We started talking about fishing when you guys were out in the garage and before I knew it, we'd made a bet and your dad," Billy said, now pointing at Bella, "had all the fishing stuff put in my truck within five minutes."

"Yeah, he's never one to say no to a bet. Especially when it involves fishing," Bella stared at my dad like she was waiting for him to say something. Her body tensed and I'm sure she was waiting for him to leave. She was obviously nervous that he knew something about us. I let my thumb slowly caress the outside of her hand to try and soothe her a little.

Billy just smiled and, after leaning a bit to look out the front window, said to Bella, "You take care of him." He pointed at me. "And keep him in line. Like so many other things, I wont tell your father. That is, until we all think it's a good idea to let him know." My dad wheeled out of the house, and called to us from outside, "We think we'll be back around three so don't get into too much trouble!"

When our dads were in the truck and I heard the engine start, Bella finally looked up at me. "You TOLD HIM!?"

"Bells," I leaned towards her, putting my free hand up to cup her cheek. "I'm not gonna lie to my dad. And I didn't tell him much at all. He asked if we had kicked it up a notch in our relationship and I said it was kinda complicated but we were thinking about it and-"

"Oh dear god, please tell me you didn't tell him what we did last night-"

"Bella! Really? You think I'd do that?"

"Well I don't-"

"You think I'd tell my dad how frustrated I was that I couldn't make you-"

"Ok stop. Just… no… stop."

I sighed and shook my head, dropping my hand from her cheek and taking both of her hands in mine. "Can we … go out today?"

Bella raised an eyebrow when I looked up at her and shrugged. "Um… yeah, of course, Jake, why couldn't we?"

"Well, I mean, like… try to go out as like a date…"

Bella pushed her lips tight together and held back a laugh. She nodded though, and let go of my hands, throwing her arms around my neck. I grasped her waist and helped her on her way to my lap. She straddled me in a way that I remembered dreaming about once. I tried keeping it together as best as I could as I looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Her lips were suddenly on my neck giving me sweet butterfly kisses before she let them travel to my ear. "You are so adorable, Jakey."

"I just asked for a date," I whispered, my nose on her shoulder and my hands softly moving up and down her back. "Is that adorable?" I kissed her shoulder when her hands moved from around my neck down to my biceps.

"Jake, going on a … a DATE with you is just … I dunno, that thought of it is just weird to me."

I was confused, but remained calm, "Why?"

"Well, you're my Jake. It's like… I just-"

"Don't see me like that?" I pulled back from her slightly and looked up into her eyes again.

She just glared at me. "You know that's not what I meant. I mean, we hang out all the time. Wouldn't you consider that … like… DATING already?"

"Nope."

"Why?"

"'Cause I never asked you out on an official date."

"Oh, so it has to be official now."

"Yup," I said, quickly kissing her nose.

She giggled and kissed my nose back. A flutter of something ran through my stomach and I felt my insides melt. I let myself linger on that feeling, still not really believing that I wasn't dreaming. Finally, after almost an entire minute of silence, I let it out. "I love you."

Bella gave me the sweetest smile I'd ever seen from her and leaned her forehead against mine. "Oh yeah? Well I'm IN love with you, so I win."

Before I could respond, Bella had bounced off of me and ran to the front door. She quickly ran outside and then around the house to the garage. "HEY!" I yelled, trying to figure out exactly what just happened.

"YOU SAID YOU WANTED TO GO OUT! I'M GOING OUT!" She yelled back, still running to the garage.

"I MEANT OUT LIKE TO THE MOVIES OR SOMETHING! NOT JUST PLAIN OLD OUTSIDE!" My yelling at her had to of caught the attention of someone because the next thing I knew I saw a huge shadow in the trees behind my house. My instincts went crazy at first and I ran to Bella who was standing right outside the garage now. I pulled her against me and held her tight to me so I felt like I was doing everything in my power to protect her.

Then, of course, my macho-ness had to be belittled. "Sorry to interrupt, man! Didn't know you two were gettin' it on right outside the garage!"

Embry.

"For fuck's sake, Em, what are you doing over here?"

"Just came to visit, man, didn't think you'd freak out on me." Embry came over to us, obviously having just phased back into human form. "I mean, shit, what do YOU have to be scared of right now?"

"Something hurting Bella."

Embry actually took that to heart and didn't make fun of me for that. Strangely enough, I think he was starting to get this thing between Bella and me. Sure, he was scared for me to get my heart broken again, he was a great friend, but he also wanted me happy so he supported me trying and trying to my heart's content with Bella. "Well I'm not gonna hurt her."

"I know, dude, I just-"

"Thought I was something else. I gotcha. Strange though. Thought you'd be able to smell me."

"I wasn't paying attention. Sight before smell, man. I'm human right now, that's how it works."

"Yeah, sometimes its hard to forget. Senses change. Anyway, um… Sam asked if you could come to Emily's today. And sometime soon. 'Cause I guess he has some news for the pack. Didn't seem too horrible so I'm guessing Bella can come."

"Of course she can." I said, becoming defensive for no reason at all. If love isn't enough of a reason.

"Well, I'm headed over there now, so I'll see you soon?"

"Uh…" I looked at Bella, who was smiling and she nodded. I kissed her forehead and whispered to her. "I promise we'll do a date tonight. I'm not gonna let this alone time from our dads go to waste." I turned my head back to Embry and nodded. "Yeah, dude. We'll be there soon."


	7. Love Somebody To Know

**Bella POV**

I had waited for this for a long time. We had always been playful with each other but never comfortable enough to let each other's touch make us feel nervous. He still gave me butterflies, but I felt like I could let it all happen now, like I could let him love me now. I finally gave in. I'd been waiting for this feeling for a long time.

As Jake stood there, holding me, talking to Embry, I ran my hands up and down his arms, my fingertips gently caressing his russet skin. I enjoyed the fact that I could give this wolf goose-bumps. I grinned when I saw the little bumps appear on his skin. And that's when he turned to me and I just smiled and nodded. I didn't care what we were doing today as long as he could hold me like this the entire time.

So off to Emily's house we went. We planned on doing something later that night, since Jake had promised to make something of the alone time we had. As we walked (yes, walked) to Emily's house, I glanced up at Jake's face and smiled at him, reaching over to grasp his hand in mine. My fingers slowly slipped through his, and grasped his warm palm in mine. Jake took in a sharp breath and let it out in a short surprised exhale as he looked down at our hands.

"What?" I asked, looking up into his face before his eyes moved up from our hands and met mine.

"That right there is the first time you've taken my hand. I'm always the one to grab yours," Jake spoke like he was going to cry. At first I thought that was funny, this big, vampire-killing, werewolf by night guy, sounded like he was going to cry just because I held his hand. But then I let his emotions run through me and suddenly felt the same way he did.

"Ugh… Jake, don't make me cry!" I laughed, wiping my eye before a tear fell down my cheek.

"I never want to." His voice was stern and serious.

I couldn't help myself.

I stopped my feet and when Jake didn't stop, I pulled him back, cupping his cheek in my free hand and standing up on my tip-toes to crash my lips to his. My passion for him seemed to ignite more frequently these days and now that I finally admitted to him (and myself) that I was in love with him, it seemed to be easier to just let it happen. His lips parted and I seized the opportunity to let my tongue dive into his mouth, playing with his own tongue and moving my lips on his like this was the last kiss I was ever going to give him. Before I knew it, Jake pulled his hand out of mine and put both of his hands on my ass, lifting me up and taking a few steps forward to press me up against a tree. I wrapped my legs around him, now groaning into his mouth. I had dreamed of this but never actually thought it would come true. How many fantasies that run through one's mind actually do come true?

But not now. Fuck. My mind getting in the way again.

"Jake.." I moaned once his lips moved to my neck. "Jake please…"

"Oh baby you don't have to beg me…" he said, licking his way up my neck to behind my ear. "Scratch that. I like when you beg." Jake then ground his hips into me and I sucked in a breath, gasping, and before I could think, I was grinding my hips back against his.

"That's not… Jake that's not what I meant…"

"What did you mean, Bells?" He asked, still trying to sound as sexy as possible, his voice low and husky, his eyes moving to mine and leaning his forehead against mine. His hands squeezed my ass and he pressed his hips forward more, then moved them down and back up. He would have been making sweet love to me if we didn't have clothes on.

"Shit, Jake…" I breathed, trying to not get any more turned on than I already was. "We can't do this here. Jake I just wanted to kiss you…"

"Bella … you can't JUST kiss me."

"And why is that, Jacob?"

"Because your lips do things to me that make me want to-"

"Jake, sometimes I just wanna kiss you. I mean… believe me, you turn me on too but-"

"But obviously not as much as you turn me on…"

"No… I'm just not a guy." I smiled at him and Jake pulled away, finally letting me down.

"So girls don't have the needs that guys do?" Jake asked, fixing his hair that my hands had mangled when his lips were ravaging me.

"Of course they do. And we get JUST as sexually frustrated, but… but we can kiss without thinking about sex."

"Uh huh…"

"Well we can!" I said, slapping his arm.

"I believe you. I'm just kind of upset that you think every time I kiss you I think of sex."

I looked up at him for a moment before I took his hand and started along our path to Emily's again. "Well it sure seems like it sometimes."

"Honey, I've waited for years to hear you tell me that you love me. You think I would have fought for you for so long and waited for you for so long if all I wanted was sex? You kiss me and my body reacts. That's juts how it is. But when my heart's in it, all I think about it how wonderful it is that I have you in my arms."

I sighed, looking at the ground because I didn't want Jake to see how pink my cheeks were. "Were you saving up these lines to make my heart flutter at the drop of a hat or did you just think that up?"

Jake just chuckled and unlaced our fingers, letting my hand drop out of his just so he could put his arm around my shoulders and pull me into him. We walked another half a mile before we could see Emily's little house. No one was around but Jake laughed when he heard something and I had to ask.

"What?"

"I guess it's nice to have wolf hearing."

"I wish I did… would help in a lot of situations I'm sure."

"It can come in handy."

"So what's so funny?"

Jake laughed again, "Emily just yelled at Jared for taking too much food."

I laughed, "Well that's definitely Jared."

"That's definitely everyone in the PACK!"

"True."

We giggled as we stepped up to the house and walked right in. Jake followed behind me and I quickly shuffled my way over to Emily. She opened her arms and gave me that warm, welcoming smile she always gave me.

"Hello Bella."

"Remind me to tell you something later, Em," I whispered to her before I pulled away.

Emily just raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked, nudging my head toward Jacob. Her eyes widened and she grinned so wide that Sam had to come over and investigate. As soon as Emily saw Sam, though, she pierced her lips together and cleared her throat.

"What's goin' on over here, ladies?" Sam asked, one of his arms snaking around Emily's waist. The rest of the boys were already making jokes with Jake at the dining table. I glanced over at him and he looked up, motioning for me to join him. I smiled at him but turned back to Sam and Emily.

"I'm sure you're not interested in girl talk, Sam."

"Sometimes I am. And when its you, Bella, it's never JUST girl talk."

Emily made Sam look at her by taking his chin in her hand. "Sometimes it is. Leave it alone, Sam. If it were something important, I'd tell you. You know that. But Bella needs a girl to tell her secrets to and I am honored to be that girl."

"Thanks, Em," I said and walked out of the kitchen and around the table to where Jake was sitting. There weren't enough chairs for all of us to sit in, but I wasn't about to sit in Jake's lap, so I took the last chair and hoped that Sam and Emily didn't mind standing. Jake turned his head from his awed expression at how much Jared was eating to smile at me and tuck a piece of my hair behind my ear. I wanted to tell him not to, to tell him I didn't want our relationship to become a topic of conversation, but I couldn't resist him touching me, so I just closed my eyes for a moment and let those tingly feelings invade my body. My lips curled upward slightly and when I opened my eyes Paul was staring at me with a stupid grin on his face.

I wanted to ask him what his problem was, but knew he's bring up me and Jake so I just shook it off and looked up at Sam who was coming around the counter to start whatever conversation he was planning on starting. Conversation… ha… who am I kidding? No one CONVERSATED with Sam when he was talking unless it was an extremely casual event and this seemed to be more about business so I guessed everyone would fall silent soon. And so they did.

Emily came around to the table and Sam looked right at Embry. When Embry didn't move, however, "Embry, get your ass up!"

"Oh .. Uh.. .sorry… sorry Em," Embry apologized, getting out of his chair and letting Emily sit down. "Thanks so much for the food, Em. I always love your breakfasts… you're such a great cook. Sam is very-"

"Embry, shut up," Sam said with an authority I only heard a few times before.

"Sorry, Sam." Embry just let his head fall and leaned against the back of the couch that was facing the living room.

"All right, listen. I wanted you all over here today because Billy spoke with me last night," Sam started.

I looked over at Jake, who's complete focus was on Sam, and watched his concerned face grow curious.

"He has been worrying a bit about… well, about ALL of us after what happened last week and I think we owe it to him and, hell, to the rest of your parents and well… the entire res, to … to assure them that we are protecting ourselves as well as protecting them." Sam looked straight at Jacob and exhaled a breath he'd been holding in. "You. You, Jake, are in need of some serious prioritizing."

I sat there in my chair, having no idea what Sam was talking about and worrying my ass off that Jacob was in serious trouble. The way Sam spoke to him made me want to stand up for my Jacob, but I knew that would not only embarrass him, but also do little to help.

"You had no right to do what you did last week and I am not going into detail because you know what happened; we all do, but I feel like the situation needs to be handled and you need to understand that for the safety of ALL of us, nothing like that can happen again." Sam stared at Jake like he was about to shoot beams from his eyes and zap him into oblivion. I couldn't stand it anymore. I had to do something.

_No, Bella. _Fuck you, conscience! I don't have to listen to you! _Yes you do. You love him. Don't do anything rash. _Oh, so now you're trying to sound like Edward, are you, conscience? You can't tell me what to do! _Of course I can't. But I can suggest things. And you know I'm right._

I sighed, giving in, but did something bold anyway. I reached under the table and put my hand on top of Jake's that was resting on his thigh. I squeezed it, hoping he'd find some sort of comfort in that and loosen the tension in his body a bit.

"I am still learning, Sam. I know I shouldn't have gone off on my own but it was too tempting and I didn't see how dangerous that leech was and-"

"I know, Jacob. But the need you feel to establish yourself as the most amazing wolf in this pack-"

"Excuse me, Sam, but I do not feel that way at all!"

"Perhaps you don't feel that you but you certainly act like you-"

"THE THING WAS RIGHT OUTSIDE HER FUCKING HOUSE, SAM!"

Everything stopped then. No one said a word. Jacob was looking at Sam but everyone else (Paul, Jared, Embry, and Emily) was looking at Jacob. For an entire minute, Jacob's scream rang inside the house, hovering over us like a cloud that just wouldn't move. It didn't hit me until that minute was over what exactly Jake had just said. I felt so uneasy, I thought about making a run for the bathroom to throw up.

"Does that mean you'll do it again if something comes near her house?"

"I can't believe you'd ask such a thing, Sam!" Jake suddenly stood up from the table and my hand was ripped from his. "I wouldn't even think about it. And FUCK YOU for telling me I've got PRIORITIZING to do! My job is to protect and my FIRST priority is HER!" Jacob pointed at me and then stormed off, out of the house, walking down the road towards the beach. I wanted to follow him, but Emily had her hand on my shoulder before I could get up. I looked up at Sam and gave him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry he spoke to you like that, Sam. I feel a little guilty here."

Sam looked at me, then Emily, then back at me. "I guess I understand him. I have just never been in a situation that he is in now. We are constantly finding vampire trails near your house, Bella. I guess I will never understand what it is to feel that the one person you love most in the world is in the most danger. And the only thing to do to protect them is to stay awake all hours of the night patrolling by their house to kill any threat to their safety. I have just always made my pack my first priority. Besides Emily of course. And it hurts me to see Jacob hurting. Actually, it hurts all of us. We share in his emotions. We fear what he fears and to know the only way to keep him happy is to know you're safe … sucks."

I was dumbfounded. I never knew Jacob patrolled so much around my house. I knew he did every so often, but all the time? What about last night? He was asleep on my couch! Or… was he? I'm sure he didn't move. He was deep asleep. Then were other members of the pack out there right outside my house? In some ways I felt extremely protected and safe and happy that I had a sort of family that kept me out of danger, but I also almost felt… violated. Were they constantly around my house? Was I never really alone? I guess that was a very trivial thing to think right then, especially when vampires were coming around my house-

Holy shit.

Who? When? How? What kind of vampires? Victoria?

The expression on my face must have changed because Sam looked at me with more intensity. "Trust me, Bella. You are safer than anyone else in the town of Forks. Or La Push for that matter."

"But I don't want you all to feel like you need to-"

"Bella, the woods around your house have been the only places where we have tracked a vampire scent for the past six months."

"Perhaps you're just smelling the … the Cullens. They were over at my house a lot before they-"

"No, Bella. These are fresh tracks. I guess Jacob didn't tell you, obviously, but he killed one about two hundred yards from your bedroom window last week. We told him to not go alone, but he couldn't stand that it was so close to you."

"Well, of course he couldn't, Sam. He loves her," Emily made sure that she made her point to Sam before turning her head to me and smiling at me, reassuringly. "You've got a very strong man, Bella. Don't let him go."

"Yeah, and stop breaking his heart. It hurts like hell to feel all that crap emotion from him when we're out patrolling!" Jared finally spoke up. Sam looked at him as if to say 'butt out' so he just leaned back into his chair and put his hands up defensively.

"You all won't have to worry about that anymore. I think he's pretty happy with me."

"Did you finally give him some?" Paul asked now, obviously curious.

I didn't know what to say to that so I just stared him down and tried to make it look like nothing at all sexual had ever happened between Jake and I.

Sam knew this whole thing was going the wrong way so he backed away into the kitchen and got himself a glass of water. Emily spoke for me this time, "She obviously means that they're together, you guys."

I looked at Emily like 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!' but I couldn't say anything. "I…. I um… well we-"

"Well DUH did you see the way she was holding his hand the whole time through Sam's interrogation?" Jared spoke up again, almost laughing. I blushed, not thinking Jared had seen that.

Fuck. So here begins the Jacob and Bella talk.

"So how long you guys been-"

"I need to go talk to Jake," I interrupted Paul to get up out of my seat and literally run out of the house, attempting to find Jake by running the same way he did. I hope he hadn't phased. Little did I know I was being followed. After a few minutes of hearing erratic footsteps behind me, I turned around, and gasped.

"Sam!"

"Hi. Look, Bella, you're not the one that should be talking to Jacob right now. I should be. He needs to know that I said what I said for his own safety and-"

"I'm sure he knows all that, Sam. And I'm sure he's sorry for speaking the way he did-"

"You don't need to apologize for me, Bella." Jacob came walking out to the trees behind us and stepped forward, standing next to me, then after thinking about it for a second, took a step in front of me. I moved my head to look around Jake's shoulder at Sam.

"Um… I can go back to the house if you guys need to-" I started, but was interrupted by Sam putting his hands up and reassuring me.

"No, Bella, you should probably hear this too." Sam took a step toward Jake and sighed.

"Sam, let me talk first. Look, you know how hard it is for me. We've had this talk. I would just appreciate it if you didn't fucking say it all the damn time in front of everyone!"

"Jacob, they all hear your thoughts when you phase, anyway. And they've known for a while that you're in love with Bella."

"I know, I know, but… but do you have to make such a big deal of it? Everyone has told me over and over and over again what a bad idea that was last week. I don't care. If something would have happened to Bella… fuck, Sam, I'd probably kill myself."

"Jake-" Sam and I both said at the same time.

Jacob turned around to look at me. He took my face in his hands and stared intensely into my eyes. "You have no idea how scary it is to constantly smell those damn leeches around your house. That one was so close I almost thought I wouldn't make it there. You know my feelings for you. I would have died if that thing had hurt you. I can't even bare to think about it. Please don't tell me I don't have to worry about you because I do. Let me have that. Let me have the knowledge that I'm the one protecting you. And that you're letting me protect you."

Sam stared at us as Jake was speaking to me, and it seemed like his eyes grew softer as he heard Jake's words.

My eyes were different though. I had to decide right now if I was going to give up that whole selfish 'don't worry about me' crap, and finally let someone else in. Finally let someone else be responsible for taking care of me. I was never used to that and didn't think I could handle being that vulnerable, but if it made Jacob happy and if it proved to him how open my heart was to him, then I would do it. "Yeah, Jake. I trust you. I know you can protect me. I want you to. But you also have to protect your pack and … so … I think you should have a talk with them about changing patrol shifts or … making up some sort of buddy system so you guys never have to fight alone or-"

"Bella. I AM the alpha, you know. I make the decisions." Sam said, obviously annoyed.

"I know, Sam, I meant no disrespect, I just… don't want Jake getting hurt."

"None of us do, Bella. I will talk this over with the pack later, but rest assured, Jacob, you won't be patrolling near Bella's house alone ever again. You get too ancy. AND BEFORE you start that…" Sam said, cutting off Jacob before he could speak, "I know why you get ancy. I'm in love too, you know. She just doesn't have vampires following her all the time. Guess she smells too much like a werewolf for them to come near her." Sam looked at us and grinned.

"What's that evil grin for, Sam?" Jacob asked, his hand running through his hair.

"I just thought of what Paul would have said right now if he were in this little conversation."

"What?" We both asked at the same time.

"That perhaps then you should start making Bella smell more like a werewolf," Sam laughed and turned around. "I'll see you guys back at the house."

I just shook my head and looked up at Jacob who was watching Sam walk away. "Let's not worry about this, all right? I want to have a good time today and YOU still owe me that date remember?" I was trying my hardest to get Jake's mind off of the previous conversation. I hated seeing him in a bad mood.

Jacob finally looked down at me, just smiling and taking my hand, leading us back to Emily's house.

We stayed there for a few hours, Emily and I talking about boys and the boys talking about new plans for patrols. I was proud of Jake for finally admitting that he needed help and that he couldn't just go after all the vampires he wanted by himself. Everyone made their way out to the beach after we'd had lunch and while most the boys headed up to the cliffs to do some diving, Jacob stayed with me on the sand, watching the waves come in.

"So what do you wanna do tonight?" He asked me, raising an eyebrow as he turned his head to look at me. I leaned to my side, letting my head rest on his shoulder as I took one of his hands in mine.

"I dunno. Didn't you have a plan?"

"Oh I have a plan. I was just wondering if there was something you really wanted to do. I could always change the plan."

"No, Jake, I wanna do what you wanna do."

I heard a soft sigh escape his lips right before they were placed on the top of my head. "All right, baby."

"Awwww don't you two look precious."

Jake's head snapped up and looked around. "Ugh… hey, Leah."

I perked up after that. "Hey Leah!" Leah and I had always been family friends but were never really close or even ever went out together shopping or what-not. I still, however, felt like she was a girl I could talk to. One of the few in this testosterone-charged place I'd been spending most my time these days.

"Hey Bella. Perhaps I'll leave you two alone. You looked quite cozy."

"Quite," Jacob assured her, resting his head on mine.

"We'll have to catch up later, Leah," I told her, giving her a wink.

"Oh I'm sure we will." Before I knew it, Leah was off running towards the cliffs where now all the other boys were.

"Jake? Can we go back to your place? For some reason I'm feeling extremely tired."

Jacob looked down at me, confused. "Well, sure, babe. You feeling sick?"

"No no… I just… didn't get much sleep last night and getting up and going this morning and then with all this just made me kinda exhausted. It's a lot for one day already and I think I just need to rest my mind a little bit."

"Emily knows a lot of cool yoga sutff if you-"

"That's not what I meant, Jake," I laughed, leaning my head against his shoulder. "I probably just need a nap."

The next second, I was swooped up and carried back towards Emily's house where Jake told her that I needed to go rest since I had a 'big' night that night and needed all my energy. Emily shook her head at Jacob and just shooed him away. Somewhere on the walk back to Jake's place, my head snuggled into Jake's chest, I fell asleep in his warm arms.


	8. The Beginning

_A/N: PLEASE READ THE A/N THAT'S WRITTEN ON CHAPTER 7! THANKS GUYS! LOVE!_

**

* * *

**

**Jacob POV**

Taking Bella back to my place was not exactly my plan since we'd been having such a nice time on the beach, but my girl was exhausted. I could tell, when the weight she was leaning on me got heavier, that she was becoming more and more excited about a nap. After telling Emily that we were heading home, Bells quickly fell asleep in my arms.

It sounds cheesy, but not a lot of things maKe me smile more than her adorable sleeping face snuggled up against my chest. Her hair tickled my arm as it blew in cool wind. I hated that this moment had taken us so long to get to, that we had both wasted so much time 'just being friends', but I knew I also couldn't regret anything since there was no point.

I had her now. And now was all that mattered.

When we finally got back to my house, I took a stroll into the living room, almost about to place Bella on the couch, but thought how disgusting and uncomfortable that couch probably was, so I took her back to my bedroom.

So I might have made up how disgusting and uncomfortable that couch was just to have an excuse to get her in my bed, but who cares? In any way, I placed her softly down onto the actually clean blankets on my bed and adjusted the pillow under her head. She wiggled a little and got comfortable, her lips forming a small smile. After pulling a blanket over her body and tucking her in - which I giggled at - I got down on my knees on my floor and placed my elbows on the mattress up next to her head. I watched her for a moment, just studying her features as she peacefully slept.

She had perfect eyebrows. How did I never notice this before? And her eyelashes were longer than I remembered. How is that possible when I stare into her eyes constantly? As I made the most cliché move in the world and tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear, I leaned up and kissed her forehead.

"I love you," I whispered, because I've become a fucking sap, and then got up and went to my door, turning my head to glance at her once more before I left for the kitchen.

I made my way to my favorite room in the house and pulled open the refrigerator.

"Why is there never anything to fucking eat…" I said to myself, opening the freezer then. I shut it with frustration and turned to the pantry. "Fucking bread and peanut butter. AM I FIVE YEARS OLD, DAD!?" I quickly shut my mouth once I remembered Bella was sleeping. "I guess I'm gonna have to make a trip to the grocery store soon." About five minutes later I was sitting on the couch in the living room watching some horrible reality show on MTV and eating a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Ok, I lied. Three peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. But they were small!

As shitty as this show was, I was completely enthralled and didn't notice, after an hour and a half had passed, how late it was getting. "FUCK!" I jumped up, hoping to get dressed and be out of the house before Charlie and my dad got home. I turned off the TV and ran to my bedroom, slowly and quietly opening the door and creeping in towards my closet, picking out something nice. More like picking out the ONLY nice thing I had to wear. I looked over at Bella, still sound asleep on my bed, and smiled to myself. As many times as I had fantasized about her being in my bed, I had never imagined to feel this way when I did see her lying her head on my pillow. Sex was, for once, not on my mind, and I had to mentally slap myself for feeling such girly, cutesy, giddy, bad-romance-novel feelings for her at that moment. I shook my head and left my room to get to the bathroom.

"Hello shower… meet dirty Jacob." I greeted the shower as I took off my clothes and stepped inside, turning on the water. "Ugh! WHY must this song get stuck in my head EVERY time I take a shower. It's like you're a fucking mind control thing, mister shower. Like you sing this song into my head every time I step in here and I just GOTTA sing… 'Ain't nobody dope me I'm so fresh and so clean. So fresh and so clean clean! Don't you think I'm so sexy I'm dressed so fresh and so clean. So fresh and so clean clean!'"

Getting ready for what was sure to be the best first official date ever was more intimidating than I thought. I knew I was going to have to look good, and fuck, I always look good, but I kept finding things that bugged me and… FUCK, I really AM turning into a girl. After thinking that, I ruffled my hair into a somewhat messy style, tugged on my nicest jeans and buttoned up my black collared shirt.

"Ok Black," I said to myself, looking in the mirror, "You look WAAAY too prom date to me." So I rolled up my sleeves to my elbows and loosened the red plaid tie I had put on.

"Fuck that." I just took the tie off and unbuttoned the top two buttons of my shirt. "That's as dressy as Jacob Black gets, I guess."

"Jake?!"

I stared at the mirror thinking it was talking BACK to me when I realized that I knew that voice.

"What the hell?" I ran into my room to investigate why Bella had screamed. "Bells you okay?" For a moment I thought she had lost her mind. She didn't speak and just stared at me with this awed expression.

"What are you all dressed up for?"

"I uh… Well I told you I was taking you out-"

"But I don't have anything to-"

"So we'll stop by your house. Why'd you scream?"

"Someone threw something at the window and it woke me up," she said, sitting up and stretching all cute. I wanted to just say 'screw it' to the date and get in bed and cuddle with her right then, but settled for making her feel better by seeing what was outside. I laughed when I looked out the window onto the ground.

"Ok, I shouldn't laugh at such a site but the fact that you were so scared that someone had thrown something at the window is kinda cute."

"What the hell is it Jacob?"

"Looks like a bird flew into the window. It's flopping around down there."

"Well don't just look at it Jacob! Go help it!"

"Help it-" And before I could ask exactly what she wanted me to do, we both turned our heads toward the window and watched the bird fly off. "Guess it helped itself."

"Isn't that a bad luck sign or something?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"A bird flying into your window."

"Uh… I don't think so."

"Oh… whatever. Let's get to my place so I can get as sexy as you."

"What was that? Go to your place so you can get sexed up by me?" I grinned and Bella just slapped my arm.

"Now, please." She climbed out of the bed and put her shoes back on before running a hand threw her hair and walking out of my room.

Thankfully, our dads weren't home yet so I quickly left them a note on the table that we were going out and didn't know what time we'd be home but to call my cell if they needed us for whatever reason. We took the Rabbit and were thankfully to Bella's place in less than fifteen minutes. I had never seen her get out of a car and run into her house so damn quickly before. Obviously she had an outfit in mind. I walked into the house a few seconds after her and shut the door behind me. I stepped onto the first step and was halted by a yell.

"You come up here, Jacob Black, and I'll kill you!"

I put my hands up in a defensive position, "Ok, ok! I'm staying down here. Why, though, Bells, you know I-"

"Just do it, Jacob!"

"Ok ok! Geesh. Sitting my ass down on the couch now!"

"Good!"

"You ran up there kinda fast! You're not uh... USING something to help with your sexual frustration right now are-"

"Shut the fuck up, you perv!"

I laughed and plopped down on the couch.

Fortunately my Bella was not like other girls and didn't take a year and a half to get ready so I was hearing her footsteps coming down the stairs after only ten anxious minutes of waiting. I jumped up and turned and immediately had to keep myself from biting my lip at how hot she looked.

"Dressy enough?" She asked, twirling around in her hot, low-cut, black blouse and tight dark jeans. I wasn't going to mention it, but it looked like she was trying to match me. Besides the heels. Fuck, those heels… since when did Bella wear heels? I've never… fuck… she's trying to kill me. She's trying to kill me by wearing 'fuck me' shoes.

Fuck. Me.

"Don't you mean 'sexy' enough? Bells, you look hot."

She blushed and walked towards the door. "Let's go before my dad comes home and stops us." I quickly ran out the door and she locked it behind us, making it to the Rabbit right after I opened her door for her. "Well that's sweet, Jakey."

"You know me."

"Whatever, you dork. Let's just get going." Our drive was not long since I decided it would be much easier to just go to the one movie theatre in Forks than it would be to make a trip all the way up to Port Angeles. I did want to make our date perfect and I think the long trip in the car might tire us out a little. Tire us out too much for what I had planned for later on in the evening.

Mhmmmm.

Shit! I just ruined the surprise. Ok yeah… we're going to a movie. Classic first date. Typical. But actually its kind of sentimental if you think about it… Ok let's not go into the girly stuff again. We're going to see a movie. Period.

"So I have to know," I started, making our way to the theatre, "Why the fuck are you wearing heels?"

"Oh… you don't like them?"

"Fuck no, Bells. I … I definitely like them, I was just… yeah that came out wrong um… I mean, you always complained about wearing those kinds of shoes before and now you're-"

"Well I started wearing them ever since I looked at myself in the mirror and went 'Hey I look kinda hot in heels' and I just-"

"So when you're thinking about sex you wear heels to-"

"No!" She hit me and stifled a laugh. "That's not… NECESSARILY true, Jacob. I just like them. And the way you looked at me when I came down the stairs was worth the uncomfortable feeling these shoes give me."

I just smirked and kept my eyes on the road. "You're thinking about sex."

"You have no idea what I'm thinking."

"Sure, sure."

I parked the Rabbit and, like a gentleman, went over to Bella's side of the car and opened her door for her. I helped her out of the car and she just giggled at me.

"Hey! No giggling. I'm trying to be chivalrous here!"

"It's just very cute, Jake. That's all. So… we're seein' a movie?"

"Mhmm. Just thought it would be appropriate since we haven't done a movie in a while. I mean, actually I think the last movie we went to together was … fuck, was that night with Mike."

I put my arm around her waist and we walked up to get our tickets and then went into the theatre.

"You want some popcorn?" I asked, going up to the beautiful bar of snacks.

"Nah, I'm good. Plus, if this is a real date aren't we gonna do dinner after this?"

"Well… perhaps. I just thought you might be a little hungry for a snack or somethin'."

"Nah. But actually… a slurpee sounds good."

"Oooo nice choice Bells. Cherry?"

"Mmm yeah yeah!" She did this cute little excited bouncy thing and I softly laughed at her before ordering us the biggest cherry slurpee we could get.

I walked into our specified theatre and grinned to myself when the back row was empty. I quickly walked up there, Bella hopefully following me.

"Jake, really? That's so cliché." Yup she'd thankfully followed me.

"What? A couple sitting in the back row is cliché?" I asked, plopping down in one of the center seats.

"Yes," she said plainly, standing with one of her hands on her hips, the other on the slurpee. She sipped a bit of it and I wished I'd had a camera to take a picture of her at that moment. The perfect combination of cute and sexy. I'd frame that picture on my wall but I guess it'll just have to be framed as a picture in my mind for the moment. Fuck, I'm so in love with her.

"Ugh, Bella, just humor me," I said, patting the seat next to me and moving up the arm rest in between the seats."

Bella rolled her eyes and sighed, but gave in, "Fine."

I smiled and immediately wrapped my arm over her shoulders.

We snuggled into each other like it was the easiest thing to do in the world. I chose the easy movie, a romantic drama that seemed like it would have a happy ending, something slightly intriguing and yet still easy to watch without worrying about your date crying over some character that died or some shit. Thankfully, the movie was boring as hell. Perhaps I could get away with … not making Bella so bored. I grinned to myself while thinking of my plan and almost let out a malicious laugh when the tingling sensation in my fingers started.

Fuck.

My arm was starting to go to sleep. I cautiously took it off Bella's shoulders and rest it down in between our bodies before deciding to move my hand to her thigh. I placed it there and she didn't object so I let my thumb slowly rub the outside of her thigh against what seemed to be the softest feeling denim I'd ever felt. When her head moved to my shoulder and her right hand landed on my right bicep, I turned my head and pressed my lips to her temple. I saw her lips curl up into a slight smile and let that be my ok to keep going.

My mind was just screaming I LOVE THE BACK ROW!!

After a few seconds of her leg caressing mine, I slowly lifted her thigh and moved her left leg over my right one. It settled there, a giggle escaping Bella's lips as her foot dangled between my calves. I had better watch what I did to her next because that heel was VERY close to some very important boys that I liked having ATTATCHED to my body very much and those of which I'd rather NOT have skewered by said heel.

After my little brain fart and slight 'my-balls-are-about-to-be-part-of-a-shish-kabob-on Bella's-heel' freak out, I let my fingers travel a little inward. I led them up underneath Bella's shirt and strangely enough, she let me. She must want this. Of course she does, I'm Jacob Black.

The most modest person in the world, so it seems.

Whatever, I need to keep saying things like that to keep my ego up. If I didn't, I'd still be crying about what happened last night. Moving on…

Fortunately my hand was now tickling her lower stomach, making slow little circles around her belly button. When her body convulsed a little, I chuckled and she bit my shoulder.

I just looked down at her like she was crazy.

"Shhhh… you know I'm ticklish… why are you torturing me?" She whispered, her grip on my arm a little tighter than before.

"Because you're worth torturing."

"In public?"

"Anywhere." I unbuttoned her jeans and quickly, before she could stop me, slid my hand into her panties, going for it and immediately rubbing her clit.

She gasped and the guy three rows in front of us turned around. I smiled at him and he just gave me a strange look before turning around. "Fucker. Needs to mind his own business," I said, turning my head back to Bella. "Speaking of business… I think of got some to tend to…" My middle and ring finger moved further down and easily slid into Bella's pussy. I had to keep telling myself not to get hard. She wasn't wet, which probably made this a little uncomfortable for her, but I tried to get her there.

"Jaaaaake…" she whined, closing her eyes.

"What, baby?" I asked, leaning my head down to let my lips nip at her earlobe. When she didn't say anything, I asked her something else. "Could you cum for me?"

"Jacob… please don't… don't…"

"Stop? Ok, I wont."

"No!" She breathed, almost moaning but sounding more frustrated than anything. "Please just… ugh!" She grabbed my hand and pulled it out of her pants. I was confused when she sat straight up and pulled her leg away from me.

FUCK! OW! Her heel did hit the boys and the now sensitive feeling that was running through them did not make that impact any easier. "Shit, Bells…"

"Fuck, I'm sorry I just… ugh… Jake we can't just-"

"SSSHHHHH!!" That stupid fucker in front of us turned around again.

I found a piece of popcorn on the floor and threw it at him. Hit right on his nose. Yeah, bitch, don't mess with Jacob Black. He'll throw popcorn at your pathetic ass!

The stupid fuck was lucky I didn't get as mad as I was about to let myself get or I'd have phased and killed him right there in the movie theatre. A little too dramatic for my taste. I'm more of the silent, waiting in the bushes to ambush you type of-

"Jacob!" Bella whisper-yelled at me, kicking me out of my trance.

"Sorry."

"For throwing popcorn like a twelve year old or for trying to get me off in public?"

I looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "Uh… neither, actually."

"Jacob-"

"Bells, I don't want to ruin our date, can we not argue?" I asked, reaching over her to the armrest on her right that held the slurpee.

She leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Only if you promise to not touch anything but my hands or my hair for the rest of the night… that we're out in public."

I grinned. "Why don't you wanna orgasm in public? The thought of being caught doesn't turn you on?" I slurpped the slurpee -ya I've always wanted to say that for some reason- and gave Bella this innocent look as my lips sucked on the straw.

"I just can't, Jake. And I don't want a repeat of last night."

I frowned then, not knowing she'd bring that up, and turned my head to look straight ahead at the movie screen.

She regretfully sighed, and leaned into me some more. "I didn't mean it like that, Jakey."

Oh so now she was going to try to play the 'cute' card with me, huh?

"I just… what if I couldn't? What if I got frustrated and…" she sighed again, but continued. "The honest truth is that I can't … cum… when I don't feel completely comfortable or free enough to just let go." She let her hand run up and down my arm again. "Besides," she said, her playful voice returning, "I wanna be able to scream your name when you make me cum. I don't want to hold back. I'd have to hold back here."

I finally turned my head back and looked into her pleading eyes. I tipped the slurpee straw towards her and she took it, sipping some of it. I smiled at how fucking adorable she looked, and I took that moment of her not being able to talk to tell her what I was really thinking. "You won't hold back later. I know it'll be a little difficult but I promise to make you scream by the end of the night."

She coughed after choking on some of the slurpee and spit the straw from her mouth. After I laughed, she gave me an evil look that made me laugh harder. I pressed my nose to hers , pouting, hoping she'd give me her smile again and it worked. Without missing a beat, she leaned up to quickly kiss my lips. Her cute smile faded then, though, and a look of curiosity and nervousness took over her beautiful face. "Jakey, why did you wanna-"

And then I interrupted her because I knew what she was going to ask.

"Because I've become OBSESSED with figuring out how to make you cum, Isabella."

She shuddered against me, and that's all I wanted.


	9. She's Got Time

_A/N: Hey guys! Ok so this one took me a little longer than I thought because it had a few things I had to change. I'm sure you'll love the next couple chapters 'cause they've got some fun parts in them. Anyway, I only got ONE suggestion out of the reviews for a song so I'll ask again. If you didn't read it on the chapter 7 AN, I need a suggestion of a song for Bella to sing go Jacob. It's not necessarily romantic at all, it's actually humorous. And if I choose your suggestion I'll use it, and then use your name and physical characteristics for an original character coming up in a few chapters. I just thought it might be fun for you guys to be a little interactive with the story. Thanks guys!! Love!_

* * *

**Bella POV**

When the movie was over, Jake took my hand and we made our way out of the theatre and back to the Rabbit. Again, he opened my door and I giggled.

"What?" He asked, genuinely confused.

"Nothing. It's uh… your chivalry. I just don't really know how to deal with it." I got into the car and he closed my door.

"Well you could just accept it," he said, getting into the driver seat.

"You just never acted like this before so-"

"I was never your boyfriend before."

I was speechless at that point. We hadn't said it yet, or at least acknowledged the fact that we were… together. It was overwhelming in a sense and I had a really hard time focusing on what this meant.

"Did I say something wrong?" Jake asked, looking at the road in front of us, probably not wanting to make eye contact with me right now. We were driving to what I assumed was where we were having dinner and yet my mind was not focused on where we were going, but where we were at. At least where we were at relationship wise.

"No, Jake, I just kind of had a brain fart."

"Sure, sure. Right after I say the word 'boyfriend' you have a brain fart."

"That's not why-"

"Sure it is! You're ALREADY freaking out about this, Bells."

"No I'm not! It's just different, Jake. I mean, I love the sound of it, but I'm just gonna have to get used to it."

_Whatever Bella, you're freaking out. _Shut up, conscience! You have no say in this! _I'm your conscience. I have a say in everything. _Fuck off.

Going back almost the same way we came, I noticed we were heading right towards my house.

"Uh… Jake, I don't mean to be rude but uh… didn't you say we were going to dinner?"

"We are," he said, slightly amused with himself for some reason.

"Uh… so where exactly are we-"

"May I not surprise you?"

"Well there really aren't many restaurants over near-"

"Nope. Bella, I'm gonna cook for you."

I raised an eyebrow and when he pulled up in front of my house and got out of the car, I sat there for a moment thinking about how the hell this was going to go down. Right when he opened my door I screamed out what I was thinking. "But my dad is going to be-"

"Nope."

"What do you mean 'nope'?" I asked, getting out of the car and letting Jake slam the door shut. I stared at him awaiting an answer and the only thing I got was a devious, mischievous smirk on his face. "Jake?"

He took my hand and moved it up to his lips. Still acting like the super cliché, sweet boyfriend he was being tonight, he kissed my hand. "I uh… left our dads a note."

"I know. You said that we were going out."

"Mhmm," he grinned, moving his hands to my waist and pushing me up against the side of his car. I gasped when his fingers pressed a little too hard into my skin and yet still felt pleasurable. His lips came to mine and he kissed me sweetly.

"There was MORE to that note?"

He smirked again and nodded before he moved his lips to my neck. I put my hands on his biceps, closing my eyes and leaning my head slightly to one side so he could play along my neck with his lips a little more.

"What exactly was… mmm… in that note then… Jake?" I was breathing harder now, pulling him closer to me. His warmth heated up my body and caused me to almost quite literally melt in his arms.

His lips then moved to my ear and after a seductive breath, he whispered, "I told your dad to not come home tonight."

At that statement I pushed Jake away from me. "What?!"

He looked at me, shocked. "What? Bells, I didn't-"

"He's gonna know now! And why in the hell do you think he'd let us have the house all to ourselves when he knows you and I are-"

"Bells he doesn't-"

"Holy shit, he's gonna be home any second!" I jumped towards the road and looked around quickly to make sure there was no car coming down the street, when Jake grabbed my arm.

"Jesus, Bella! Calm yourself. He doesn't know!"

"What?"

Jacob laughed at me and shook his head. "You know you're a crazy woman when you get excited."

"I still don't-"

"Bells. He doesn't know. Besides the fact that I told my dad not to tell him-"

"But my dad will somehow get it out of him and-"

"Bella, he-"

"Oh my goodness this is so-"

"BELLA! Could you shut up for ONE MINUTE so I can explain!?"

I stopped when I finally noticed how frustrating I was being. But I was freaking out! How could Jake have told-

_SHUT UP BELLA! _YOU shut up, conscience! Now you know how annoying YOU are. _Whatever. Just listen to him already._

So I did. "Sorry. Go ahead."

"I left them the note and when my dad texted me during the movie I told him to tell your dad that you and I were setting up his birthday stuff in the house so he shouldn't come over. For some reason your dad agreed and is just gonna stay at our place tonight. I guess my dad was convincing enough."

I stared at Jacob like he was crazy. "Jake this is ridiculous. We can't have such luck as to get two nights in a row alone together in my house. It's like we're in some bad teen romance movie."

Jake laughed. "Or I'm just a genius and remembered your dad's birthday unlike YOU and came up with an idea right on the spot to keep him from the house."

"I guess," I smiled, going up to the front door and unlocking it, stepping into a very quiet house. "So strange to come into a quiet house at this time of night. My dad's usually screaming at the TV at this point of the day."

"My dad too. Soooooo you hungry?"

"Uh… YEAH! But Jake, really? YOU'RE gonna cook?"

Jake threw me this pathetic look and I had to laugh. "Thanks for the lack of faith in my cooking skills, Bells."

"I'm sorry! But the only thing I've ever seen you cook is a hot pocket."

"Ew. Those things are disgusting."

"I saw you cook one. Don't lie to me."

"It was for Embry!"

"Uh huh. That's like saying 'no, this crack isn't mine. I was just holding it for my friend'."

"Well it was. He came over and found it in the freezer and-"

"Whatever, Jake. What are you planning on cooking?"

"I uh… I don't really know yet. I thought I'd try to be like you and just make up something off the top of my head with whatever's in the kitchen." He walked into the kitchen and I followed him. I jumped up on the counter and swung my legs, watching him go to the refrigerator and then look through the pantry and back again. This amused me quite a bit, I must admit.

"You finding anything, Jake?"

"Perhaps. It's a surprise."

"Don't lie to me. You have no-"

"Hey!" He turned around and pointed a loaf of bread at me. "Yee of little faith! Shut your mouth."

I giggled, silently watching as Jake grabbed some potatoes from the pantry and put them in the sink, finally starting to peel them after he took five minutes to find the potato peeler. I couldn't let him spend so much time and effort on dinner when he obviously didn't have much of a plan. And I also didn't want to eat mashed potatoes and a loaf of bread for dinner, so I knew after I got a few giggles out of it, I would stop him soon.

When Jake was on his third potato, I hopped off the counter and walked up behind him, putting my hands on his arms. "Jakey, let me make dinner. You obviously have to find these magical decorations for my dad's birthday anyway." My hands traveled from his arms to his waist, moving under it and rubbing against his soft skin. Then I leaned in a little more and wrapped my arms around him, laying my hands flat against his bare chest under his shirt as my head rested against his shoulder. "C'mon, baby. Please?"

"That did it." He said before quickly turning around and grabbing me, putting his hands behind my head and smashing his lips to mine. I smiled against his lips, happy that I'd won. When he finally pulled away he stared into my eyes and then, like a light bulb had turned on somewhere in that head of his, his eyes lit up with an idea.

"What?" I asked, my hands now running through Jake's hair.

"Nothing. Uh… nothing. Just… I'm gonna set up for Charlie's birthday aaaaaaand you cook dinner. Ok? And take your time! And hey, maybe you should make a cake for him too. You know… he might like that."

"Jaaaaake… what are you-"

"Nothing, Bells. Just… you'll find out later. Just have fun making dinner and I PROMISE you I'll make it up to you. Not cooking for you that is."

"You NOT cooking is making up for it just fine."

"Thanks a lot."

I laughed and leaned up to quickly kiss his lips. "Fine. Go off and devise your evil plans. I'll just be here in the kitchen."

"Good." His giddyness was confusing me, but I let him go after he kissed my forehead and I went straight to the sink, attempting to finish what Jake had… started. Oh my Jacob, how he tries so hard to impress me.

**Jacob POV**

I didn't know where to start. There was just too much to do. I really didn't want to leave Bella all alone at her house so there was no way I could go out and buy decorations and … other things right now. I knew I was going to have to make do with whatever was in the house. So, while Bella was stationed in the kitchen, probably not moving from her spot in there for quite a while, I decided to go through all the closets in the house, except for in Charlie's room since I still felt like that was an off-limits place, trying to find decorations for the house for Charlie's birthday and for my little surprise for Bella.

"There is fucking nothing in here…" I said to myself, going through one of the linen closets upstairs. I only had one more closet to go and all I had so far was some tape, thumb tacks, and a few balloons that were in a bag with two small rolls of streamers.

Before I went on to the final closet I was going to look in, I ran downstairs, through the kitchen. "Hey Bells, how's dinner going?"

"Good, how's-"

"Ok good, bye!" I ran back upstairs and straight into Bella's room. I just had to run down there and make sure she was occupied and busy enough to not come upstairs anytime soon. Her room was clean and organized as usual and as soon as I walked in, I got hit with an overpowering scent of … her. It was intoxicating. I almost sat down on her bed and jerked off right then remembering how I'd found her the night before, sitting up in bed and playing with herself. That memory shot through my body and make my dick twitch so I had to push it out of my mind before I really got … distracted.

After I took a deep breath, I went to Bella's closet. It wasn't like she'd not let me into her closet before, so I didn't get an overwhelming sense of excitement about it, but it was still fun. I took out the big box she once showed me that contained all her crafty things and tried to pick out some things that might work as decorations.

An evil grin washed over my face when I DID find some fun little things that I was going to use that night and after I put the craft box back and went to Bella's top dresser drawer, finding some more interesting things, I grabbed her iPod and set it in her iHome, setting it to the perfect song.

"This is gonna be great," I said to myself, laughing and then looking around quickly after I heard a noise upstairs.

"Jake?"

I ran out of Bella's room and shut her door. "BELLS!"

She came over to me with her hands on her hips and a (thankfully) amused look on her face. "What were you doing in my room, you naughty boy?"

Oh god.

"Uh… I was just … looking for some… things." It was the truth, I swear!

"What kinds of things?" She asked, stepping forward. I reached back to grab the door handle, making sure she didn't open the door to her room.

"Decorations."

"Really?" She asked, still coming closer to me, wearing a look on her face that made me want to push her up against the wall and fuck the shit out of her right then.

"I didn't know decorations could … do that to you." She looked down at my semi-hard cock showing through my jeans and then back up at me.

I was speechless for a moment. "Don't call me naughty." I whispered.

She raised an eyebrow. "That got you hard? Me calling you a naughty boy?" She moved her hand to my chest and traced a finger down my shirt. I grabbed her wrist.

"Bells. Please. I can't handle when you talk to me like this."

"I like it when you can't handle yourself."

Well at least she's in a good, seducible mood.

"Jake?"

"Go finish dinner."

"I don't need much longer… do you?"

"Uh… well I was gonna have it be a surprise but uh-"

"No don't tell me!"

"Nah I was just gonna say that I DO have a surprise for you and … that's what I was doing in your room."

"Well go finish what you were doing then. I just wanted to tell you that dinner will be ready in ten minutes so… be down in ten, k?"

I nodded and she just smiled before turning on her heel and walking downstairs. Once she was completely out of sight, I immediately returned to her room and shut the door. "Fuck! Ok ten minutes… ten minutes… Uuhhh…" It took me all of two minutes to figure out exactly how I was going to play this out and exactly how I was going to decorate her room for her little surprise. After hopping out of her window to collect some flowers from the forest right beside her house, I was back in her room with three minutes to spare. When it was time to go downstairs I took one last glimpse at Bella's room and smiled to myself.

"Good job, Black. You could be on one of those interior design shows on TV. 'How To Design A Room to Seduce Your Woman' hosted by Jacob Black. Sounds good to me." I actually patted myself on the back and closed Bella's door before I headed downstairs.

"Ooooo something smells good," I said, walking into the kitchen.

"Uh DUH… I cooked."

I laughed, grabbing Bella by the waist and pressing my body up against the back of hers. "You know… you cooking for me really turns me on."

"I dunno if that's a compliment or not. The idea of a girl that only stays in the kitchen BETTER not turn you on, you sexist bastard."

I stood there a little shocked, not really having a comeback for once. Thankfully, Bella turned around with a playful look on her face and giggled. "It's so easy to put you in an awkward position, Jakey."

I sighed in relief and then laughed. "I was going to say 'you too' but that probably would insinuate something different than what you meant, huh?" I grinned, proud of myself for turning this conversation back into something sexual.

Bella just rolled her eyes and moved from my grasp to put a bowl of mashed potatoes on the table.

"Oooo so you stuck with my potatoes idea huh?" I asked, sitting in one of the chairs at the table.

"More like HAD to stick with your potatoes idea. You peeled some, so what was I gonna do? I wasn't gonna throw them out."

"Uh huh."

"Whatever Jake."

"Bells, I'm kidding," I chuckled, digging a finger into the mashed potatoes and tasting them. "Mmmm."

"Jake!" Bella screamed, turning towards the table with a plate of some sort of baked chicken.

"What?" I asked, trying to look innocent while I wiped some potatoes from my finger onto my jeans.

"Perhaps its just because you can spontaneously burst into a wolf, but you have no manners whatsoever."

"Bells, I'm at home with you. Do I NEED to have manners?"

"Uh YEAH! Am I not the girl you're trying to impress with your 'chivalry'?"

She got me on that one. I just sat there with my mouth open, trying to think of something to say when she sat down across from me, putting the chicken on the table. I put a spoonful of potatoes on my plate as well as a chicken breast and some of the Rice-A-Roni Bella had cooked up.

"I love this stuff."

"Me too. It's so easy to cook, I bet you could do it."

"Thanks Bells. Thanks."

"You're welcome. Sorry there's not much. Didn't exactly have much time to cook. I could hear your rumbling hungry tummy all the way from upstairs. Oh and the chicken's good, I promise. I don't think you've had it before though. It's kinda my rendition of bar-b-que chicken."

"Mmmm ok."

Everything was delicious, of course, and something about the fact that Bella had made us such a wonderful meal made me even more determined to make her happy tonight. I helped clear the table and then watched Bells clean dishes since she refused to use the dishwasher. Something about how that's not how she grew up washing dishes and how it calms her to wash dishes or some crap like that. Whatever makes my Bells happy. I helped by drying and putting away some things, but was too anxious and she noticed that so after a few minutes she just told me to stand there and not touch another dish or she was sure I was going to break one.

I stood there, leaning against the fridge and staring at the beauty that was Bella as she scrubbed the last of the dishes, when she finally brought up conversation.

"So what time is my dad coming home tomorrow?"

"I told them both to come over at noon and no earlier. I said we didn't want to be rushed in the morning if we didn't finish the decorations after cooking and setting up and everything tonight."

"So you're saying we have all this time…"

"To do whatever we want."

"Oh dear."

"What?"

"Well it's gonna have to look like we did a lot of decorating and didn't spend one minute doing anything… suspicious."

"Eh, don't worry. I'm going out early tomorrow to buy some decorations and some gifts. You just work on cooking and baking."

"So I'm Susie Homemaker now?"

"Just for the day."

"Are you sure you'll want to wake up that early?"

"I have to."

"I could do it."

"Oh no. You wont be able to."

"'Cause I'll be cooking? No. I'll finish that tonight."

"No… you just… wont be able to." I fidgeted, a smirk growing on my face, but everything inside me telling me to not let her find out exactly what was going on tonight.

A very curious and skeptical Bella dropped the last plate she had been washing in the sink and turned a little to stare at me. "Do you have something up your sleeve?"

I quickly unbuttoned and took off my shirt, holding it in my left hand and opening my arms wide.

"Jacob!" Bella squealed, trying to act like it was embarrassing for her. She was so cute when she tried to look innocent.

"Just showing you there's nothing up my sleeve. Either of them."

"That is the … ugh… yeah, great excuse to take your shirt off in front of me."

I grinned. She knew me too well. "You love it."

Bella licked her lips which almost got me hard right there and then. "Perhaps."

Oh no she didn't. I gave her the sexiest grin I could muster up … and let me tell you, it's pretty damn sexy. I've seen it myself in the mirror quite a few times. Worked on it quite a bit specifically for these sorts of situations.

I could tell she wanted to give in, her body was shifting towards mine, but something made her pull away and finish the last dish she'd been washing. "How did you get out of patrols for two nights in a row anyway?"

I groaned. "Must we talk about this? Ugh…Sam wants me to calm down. Says I need a few days off after … what happened. Anytime we kill a vamp, someone gets some time off. Especially us 'young ones' as Sam puts it," I said, making sure to use air quotes around the words 'young ones'. "He says we're not in the best mindset yet. Like he doesn't believe we're fucking ready to deal with it or some crap-"

"Sorry I asked," she interrupted.

I sighed. "It's ok. I just don't like talking about it."

"Then we won't," she said, smiling after putting the last dish away.

"Good."

Bella moved to me and put her arms around his waist, her hands softly tracing circles on my bare back.

"You sure there's nothing up your sleeve?"

"You know what I've noticed?" I asked bluntly, interrupting her train of thought. "You only touch me like that when you want something. I mean… like… want to KNOW something."

"Are you saying I'm using you, Jacob Black?"

"Well … no. I've just noticed-"

"All right, I'll try to be more affectionate towards you. Is that what you want?"

"That's what I've wanted my entire life, Bella Swan."

Bella saw the serious look on my face and knew the tone of the conversation had changed. She leans up to kiss me, her lips on top of mine, and whispered "Ok" before softly kissing me. I couldn't wait any longer.

"Mmmm Bells…" I moaned into her mouth. "C'mere, you," I then swept her off her feet - quite literally - and carried her, bridal style, upstairs to her bedroom door. "I have a surprise for you."


	10. Waiting For This

_**A/N: My beautiful, wonderful, lovely, extremely patient readers: oh how I love you all. I am so sorry this took so damn long. But here's the thing: I will NEVER post a chapter if I do not feel it is just how I want it. For some reason this chapter took a lot of thinking and rewriting because it didn't feel right for a while. And with where the story is headed, this chapter had to be structured a certain way. I know you won't really understand that now, but it will make sense a few chapters later. OMFG you guys, you're going to LOVE the next … well, ALL the next chapters. So many fun things to come. And if you haven't read the other AN's, I still need more song suggestions for possible songs Bella could sing to Jacob in a fun and/or funny way. Please review and thanks guys! **_

_**Love!**_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

"Jaaaaaaaake!" I squealed as he carried me upstairs. When we finally got to my room and he put me down, I fixed my shirt that had been riding up on my stomach the entire way upstairs which I'm sure Jake did not do on purpose. Uh huh.

"Surprise?" I asked, not as excited as he wanted me to be, obviously.

"Mhmm…" he nodded and put his hand over my eyes.

"Jake," I whined, putting my hands on my hips.

"No no, don't get upset. I just wanna make sure you see it how you're supposed to see it. Now, c'mere." Jake took one of my hands after he opened the door and led me into my room. I could immediately smell something burning and it felt like my entire room was encompassed in this smell. I raised an eyebrow and frowned, trying to figure out what he was up to.

"Jake what-"

"Just wait! Now, sit down on the bed." Jake had led me over to the edge of my bed and after I backed up a few paces and felt the mattress on the back of my knees, I sat down. "Now keep your eyes closed."

"Ok."

"Promise?"

"Yeah! I promise."

"Ok good." Jake took his hand off of my eyes and I heard him walk a few steps towards my dresser. He was playing with something because I heard a few clicks. All of a sudden 'Goodnight, Goodnight' by Maroon 5 was playing and a smile moved across my face. Maroon 5 was the only band Jake and I had gone to see in concert together. They were the band we got excited about when we were around other people and one of their songs came on the radio or if we wre in the car with friends and one of their songs started playing we would annoy everyone else in the car by singing the lyrics way too loud. Neither of us, at least consciously, took into consideration they lyrics in all their songs. Or perhaps we did, but never voiced them to each other because if we ever did, the irony of how Jake and I loved this band so much would be too much to handle.

"Bells… don't open 'em yet."

"I'm not… but Jake-"

"Sssshhh," he hushed me, moving back to stand right in front of me. "Just wait 'til I tell you to open them," he whispered, coaxing my cheek with the back of his hand. I turned my head a little and kissed the back of two of his fingers that I caught with my lips. I could almost HEAR him smile, a soft and short breath leaving his mouth.

Even though I was dying to see what he had done to my room, I didn't want to open my eyes and let sight take over, lessening my sense of touch. I wanted to keep my eyes closed and have him touch me for the rest of my life. I don't know if it was Jake's warmth or just the fact that I was immediately turned on, but my cheeks got hot and I knew he noticed when his hand touched my cheek again.

"Bells… I know you're stressed out about tomorrow and about your dad coming home and all that, but I promise I'm going to take care of it. Can you do me just one favor tonight and let me take care of you? Can you please just let everything else go and focus only on me… and you? Please tell me you can do that. Just forget every little stress, every little trouble in your mind right now and let me show you how much I love you?"

My heart had obviously taken gymnastics lessons.

I was breathing harder now even though I was unbelievably carefree and relaxed. I had to let go of it all and just think about us for once; let my Jacob show me how he cares for me. I would finally do that.

"Bells?"

"Yes, Jake. I will."

"All right," Jake sat down right next to me on my bed and wrapped an arm around my waist before whispering in my ear. "Then open your eyes."

So I did.

And the most genuine gasp of surprise and excitement left my lungs.

"Oh Jake…" After looking around my room at the multiple candles he had lit, like some cliché romance novel, and the dozens of flower petals he had scattered across the floor, like an even cheesier romance novel, I turned my head to look into his eyes. Those eyes were full of anxious excitement and wonder. "Well well Jacob Black, I didn't know you were such a romantic."

"Well, for you I'd be anything. And it seemed to be a nice setting … to, you know, … set the mood."

I smiled at him before leaning in and quickly kissing his nose. "What mood, Jakey?"

His breathing was almost as erratic as mine. "The mood where, since I lit all the candles of yours I could find and rushed out of the house for two minutes to pick some flowers to sprawl out all over your room, you give me a chance to prove to you that I am capable of loving you the way you want to be loved."

"Jake-"

"The mood where you let me lie you down on this bed and memorize your body like I'll be tested on every detail of it tomorrow morning and my entire grade depends on it." Jake was insistent, I'll give him that. He really wanted to prove himself to me.

"Well this isn't school-"

"And I don't want to look at you as boring homework, but I'll be using the same concept. Learning everything there is to know about your body… how to make it shiver, how to give it goose bumps, how to make it blush…" His pointer finger on his right hand was tracing a line down my left arm as he spoke. "Bella, I wanna know how to please you. Please let me do this."

I stared into his eyes and saw the need. The hunger. I needed this too, even though I didn't admit it. So I just smiled at him and slowly leaned back on the bed, lying myself down on it, my arms going up above my head.

Thankfully, Jake took the hint, and after he flashed me an almost devilish grin, he crawled over on top of me. Watching his body slowly move over mine was one of the most erotic things I had ever seen and before Jake even touched me, I was completely turned on. As his hands were placed flat on the bed on either side of my chest, his arms locked and stretched, he did what looked like a push up to bend his elbows and lean down to kiss me. We softly kissed for a few minutes, the vision of Jake doing push-ups above me almost making me giggle, but also wetting my panties. Fuck.

Jake's body lowered and he put his full weight on me, which I surprisingly did not mind one bit, so he could move his hands to my arms. His fingers softly traced my skin up my arms that lay above my head as his lips still played with my own, slowly caressing my tongue with his, making my mind swirl with the most intense feelings I had ever felt in my life.

I could tell he wanted to get started, moving this along a little bit, when his hands grasped mine above my head and intertwined our fingers, making me groan and sigh into his mouth at the same time. His lips moved from my mouth then to my chin, then my jaw line, then my neck, then my collarbone, then he moved back up, towards my ear, grasping my left earlobe in between his lips before placing a small sweet kiss behind my ear and whispering to me.

"I love you, Boo."

My heart couldn't take much more. I knew I wanted this sensual stuff but I thought sex with Jacob would be nice and rough. I wanted to risk the pain, the broken furniture, the possible bruises and soreness. I wanted to get down and dirty with him and he was making this so lovey-dovey I thought I'd faint. I can't say I didn't like it, though. Sweet Jacob was someone my heart needed. The only thing is that I was not sure I wanted to quote, unquote 'make love' yet. We were both too inexperienced for that, weren't we? I did not want to have any expectations and to have our first time be awful and then recall that as the first time we 'made love'. That would make 'making love' sound terrible from then on out. I just wanted the typical teenage inexperienced curious sex that everyone else at school seemed to be enjoying … or at least DOING.

My mind raced through so many of these thoughts I missed how Jacob moved downwards a little, letting go of my hands and scooting back some to put more weight on his knees in between my thighs. He almost sat up like that before leaning down to grasp the bottom of my shirt and pull it up. I pulled apart my arms, ready to help him take it off of me, but he had different plans. He just smiled at me and shook his head slightly.

Jake leaned down more and pressed his lips to the spot on my stomach right above my bellybutton and I hadn't noticed until then that my mouth was wide open. I let out a breath I had been holding in and closed my eyes, letting goose bumps run over my skin. He must have noticed because when I looked down, he was smiling up at me. I blushed immediately and leaned my head back, closing my eyes again.

Pulling my shirt up inch by inch, Jake kissed every new spot of skin that appeared from under the cotton. I stared to feel some more butterflies in my stomach. No. No those aren't butterflies. And that's not my stomach.

Fuck. So turned on. Damn it, Jacob Black. You are younger than me and have no experience! How can you be doing … so… amazingly?

_He must watch a lot of porn._

Shut up, conscience.

_I'm just saying…_

But there wasn't any porn out there that started like this. This had nothing to do with sexual skills. Jake was just pressing his lips to my stomach and yet he was making me melt into a puddle of goo.

My shirt came up higher and once Jake pushed it all the way up to my breasts, I could feel that he looked up at me. But knowing that I needed to let him do this all on his own, I kept my eyes closed and didn't do anything at all. Surprisingly, Jake took the hint and made the move, pulling my shirt up over my red bra and up my arms. I took it the rest of the way off and threw it on the floor.

Jacob's lips went straight to my chest, placing kisses above my breasts and then down in between them. I felt more comfortable moving my arms down to my sides, so I did and this must have triggered something in Jake's mind because the next time I looked down at him, he was licking his lips and moving up towards my shoulder.

The strap of my red bra on my left shoulder was pulled down slightly and Jake kissed the skin there before doing the exact same thing to my other shoulder. Obviously Jake wanted to do this the hard way, but right when that thought crossed my mind, his lips moved back down my body to right above the waistband of my jeans.

Wait… take my bra off, Jacob. Please?

I almost did it myself, but knew I had to let this boy do what he wanted so I let it go. The next thing I knew, Jake's fingers were snaking under my jeans, to the skin right above my panties. In my head, I was begging him for more. Obviously this was working.

Damn, Jake.

He must have gotten anxious because the button on my jeans was quickly undone and a new sound entered the almost silent room. It sounded so loud and I didn't know if that was because we hadn't been making many sounds or if because perhaps I was more in tune with my senses right now, but that unzipping noise had never filled my room like that before.

I instinctually raised my hips to let Jake pull down my jeans, but he just let out a soft chuckle. I wanted to slap him then. What the hell was he doing laughing at me? I was just trying to-

Oh.

Oh Oooooh.

Jake's hands moved down the outside of my legs to the inside and traveled up my denim-covered inner thighs before spreading them and lifting them up. I gasped at the change of position as my knees flew up and over Jake's shoulders, resting there as he took advantage of the leverage and pulled my jeans down slowly.

My stupid panties were attaching themselves to my jeans so I quickly grabbed them so they wouldn't come off too soon. Another soft chuckle left Jacob's throat but it soon cut off when he obviously noticed the sexy underwear I was wearing.

Of course I thought about this, Jacob. I'm not stupid.

_Actually, you are stupid a lot of times, Bella. May I remind you of a certain boy named-_

Really, conscience? You're going to play that card? Am I schizophrenic or does everybody have their conscience talk to them like this? I'm starting to feel like Gollum over here.

Though my matching red panties stalled him for a moment, a few seconds later Jacob had my jeans on the floor and was repositioning himself between my legs. His breathing was heavier and I loved that. It made MY heart race even more. I wished I could touch him, feel him, kiss him.

Stroke him.

Put my mouth on him.

SOMETHING.

But that would probably upset him seeing as though he wanted to somehow show me how much he loved me. I appreciated the effort, I really did, and I loved that Jacob could give me the butterflies that he did, but once again, was I going to have to deal with complete frustration when I couldn't… cum?

Was he going to be upset again?

_Of course he'll be upset. He tried to get you off multiple times and you just weren't having it. He's getting sick of it, Bella. _

I hate when you're right, conscience.

So to satisfy Jacob's curiosity about how my body works and responds to his touch, just like he let me satisfy my curiosity about his body last night, I lied there and just awaited his next move. When his fingers touched my knees I jumped. I looked down at him and my mouth opened when his fingers slid up and inward on my thighs. I thought I was going to pass out when his fingers reached my panties because the breath in my lungs was caught there and just wouldn't come out.

Then Jake's touch moved to my hips.

Breathe out.

Wait.

Was he teasing me?

Oh hell no, Black.

I looked at him, his eyes focused on the skin his fingers were touching, and I was expecting an evil smirk on his face, but it wasn't there. In place of it was a very concentrated, intense, and loving look that made his eyes look brighter and more exciting. He really was trying to learn about my body.

I let this thought linger in my mind for a few seconds and I was enjoying it, but was completely distracted when my whole body was turned over onto my stomach. It wasn't quick and forceful, but it didn't take Jacob long to do it either. He was so strong he could just grasp my hips and turn me over gracefully. It was actually kind of amazing.

And fucking hot.

I remembered right then what Jake had said about being able to … smell me. I hoped that he was just too focused on other things to do so at the moment because right now my panties were soaked from my own arousal.

Jake's hands moved up the small of my back to my bra, quickly unclasping it then leaning down and kissing the exposed skin that once lay under that strap of lacey fabric. He pushed the straps further down my arms and left his hands on my biceps as his lips moved down from the back of my neck to the middle of my back. He seemed to be kissing random areas until I noticed that he had stopped for a moment.

"Hmm…"

It was the first sound I had heard from him since he chuckled about me moving my hips and I didn't understand it until…

"Ah."

It sounded like he had found something. And he reached down and kissed my back again.

Oh.

Well that's just… way too fucking cute.

Damn it, Jacob Black, must you be adorable AND sexy? You're making my heart go crazy here.

Jake had been kissing all the random freckles on my back. Once I felt his lips trace a certain pattern of kisses along the middle of my back, I knew what he was doing because I knew that pattern. Jake had always traced it with his fingers when I wore a bikini at the beach or when he caught me in a sports bra and sweats after working out or when I wore a dress to some special occasion that showed my back or that one time when we were at Emily's and he was sitting next to me at the table and I leaned forward with my elbows on the table and my shirt lifted up in the back just a bit and he decided to place his fingers there on my skin tracing that pattern-

Jesus, I need therapy. You're driving me so crazy I can only think in fucking run-on sentences, Jacob!

Moving his hands down to my hips, Jacob turned me over again. This time, he quickly moved up and pulled my bra straps down, his breath still heavy, pulling them, and my entire bra, off of me. He just dropped it on the floor and smiled down at the girls.

I knew you were a boob man, Jacob.

I found that strange too, because I didn't have much in the chest department, but what I had seemed to please him anyway and that made me happy. As one of Jake's hands gripped my hip, his other came up to my cheek and he smiled down at me before that hand moved down, his forefinger tracing shapes on my skin. I closed my eyes again. I couldn't take this while looking at him.

That same finger came down to my left breast and traced a circle around my nipple. That did it.

I bit my bottom lip and let out a soft moan. It must have given Jake encouragement because the next thing I felt was that nipple getting pinched between two of his fingers. I couldn't bite my lip anymore. My mouth fell wide open. And just to drive me even MORE crazy, Jake leaned down and took my now very hard nipple into his mouth. He sucked and groaned and I about lost it.

"Oh Jake…" I sighed, giving out a little whine as well. My hands moved to his hair and my fingers tangled themselves in his locks, making him groan more which, in turn, made me moan again. Jake let go of what he was obviously enjoying and that made me whine but I gasped when he found my other nipple and started to suck even harder on that one.

My hips were now instinctually trying to move up and grind against Jacob but he had his hand placed strategically on my right hip to keep such things from happening. He really wanted to be completely sure that he was the only reason I was starting to feel overwhelmed with pleasure and not have anything I did on my own have anything to do with it.

As Jake kept his lips and tongue playing with my right nipple and one of his hands playing with my left, his other hand hooked two fingers into my panties and started to pull them down as best he could from one side. I tried to help wiggle out of them and it helped a little until something hit me and I tightened up my legs, closing my legs together as best as I could with Jacob in between them.

Was it possible to have an orgasm without even touching … down there? I mean, my clit was burning for attention and my lower stomach was clenched so tight from being so anxious awaiting the pleasure that it desired, that I became oversensitive and felt like I could almost cum right then.

No way was Jacob making me cum without touching me…. there. No. And it was true. I wasn't cumming, but I wasn't far from it either.

"Jake… Jake I… Oh god…"

"Ssshhh Bells just feel. Let me figure this out for myself."

"Well you're doing a damn good job, that's for sure…" I breathed, forming a sentence for the first time in almost an hour.

Jake just smiled and moved his hands to my thighs. He lifted them up again and before I could protest, he had my panties down my legs and up and off of them.

In a somewhat uncomfortable position, my legs stayed up against Jake's chest, my ankles over his shoulders. It was uncomfortable until Jake's lips met my calf. And then my other calf. And then the back of my knee. And then my other knee. And then my thighs were being spread. My legs fell back to the bed, my knees slightly raised off the mattress. Jake lowered his body and kissed my inner right thigh.

I sucked in a breath and threw my head back, gripping my comforter in my hands so tightly that I thought I'd rip holes in it. Jake took his kisses to my other thigh and put his hands under my ass.

"Mmmm.."

I thought I had been the one to make that noise until I looked down at Jake and saw him licking his lips. I seriously almost came right then. In fact, I felt my body tense up and it took everything in me not to touch my clit and let myself go over the edge.

It usually takes so much for me to orgasm… what the hell was this boy doing to me?

"Jake-"

"Sh. I got it, baby. Close your eyes. Feel."

I did just that and as I felt Jake's breath get closer and closer to my pussy, I started breathing heavier and heavier, my pussy getting wetter and wetter. I had to be dripping with readiness for him already. A moment later my thighs were spread a little wider and I felt a hot, wet pressure on my clit. As it moved quickly up and down, flicking my most sensitive body part, I knew it was Jake's tongue. He sucked on it once, but after my gasp and squeal, he just flicked it repeatedly, giving me more pleasure than I thought possible just from this tiny bit of pressure.

I couldn't believe it, but after no more than ten seconds of Jake's oral escapade, my body tensed underneath him and my hips rose and I breathed in a huge breath of air.

One.

Two.

Three.

"AAAAAAAHHHHH JAAAAAAAAKE!!!!" My body let go and shuddered underneath him, shaking and sighing as my orgasm settled down through my body. It seemed to last forever, whether that had to do with Jake's tongue still relentlessly going at my clit or because it was just that intense of an orgasm, I don't know, but it took a while for my hips to stop jerking and my body to finally calm down.

A few moments later, Jake moved his hands up to my thighs and rubbed them as he looked up at me smiling like he had just won the fucking lottery.

"You came?"

After all that, that's all he could say?

I laughed.

I laughed as best as I could while still catching my breath.

"Yes, Jacob. Yes. I came." I sighed, "Pretty fucking hard too, you sex god, you."

Jake smiled and I pulled him by his shoulders up to me. "C'mere, you big… bad… wolf."

"Mmmmm," Jake moaned and moved up as I pulled him to me to grab those beautiful lips of his and kiss him with as much passion as I could muster up in my body. He pulled away for a second and giggled. "I made you cum…"

I rolled my eyes. "Really, Jake? I didn't notice."

"Hey… I'm pretty sure you noticed."

I laughed again and leaned up to kiss his shoulder. "What do you want me to say? I'm so proud of you! You did so good! You get a gold star for the day!"

Jake looked at me like he was hurt. Fuck. I didn't want to do that again.

"I … I'm kidding Jake." I sighed and closed my eyes, smiling. "I guess I'm just surprised. I never knew I could cum so hard with you doing so little to my… I mean…" I sighed again and shook my head. "It was just plain amazing and I'll tell you what. I have never cum like that before in my life. So I guess I just wasn't expecting it and that's why I'm… shocked."

"Well I'm glad I could make you proud. And hey, a gold star wouldn't be bad."

I raised one of my eyebrows and smirked at him. "You wanna earn s'more gold stars?"


	11. I've Been Down

_A/N: My Loves! Hi! I'm so so so so so so so so sorry that this took me forever. I went through a time where I had to take a step back and reassess where this story was because I know where I am going with it, but didn't know exactly how I was going to go about it at first. And these next few chapters are the real turning point in the story so I had to get them exactly right. Thanks for staying with me and because you waited so long, ill be putting up not only this chapter but the next two as well all THIS week! So pay attention and don't skip a chapter! You'll notice you've missed something, I'm sure. And then the chapters will be back on a once or twice a week basis. Thank you, my lovelies! _

_Love!_

* * *

**Jake's POV**

I laughed. Was she serious? If she was willing to give me gold stars, I'd line my bedroom walls with them like they were trophies. Frat boys did with girls' panties, I'm cool with gold stars. What are those for, Jake? Oh, this one's from when we were in the kitchen, this one's from in the shower, this one's from outside up against that tree…

I'm not sure how the guys would take that, but I would display them with pride, undoubtedly.

"I think you need a few moments to rest, Boo."

"I do not! You don't want anything in return?"

I just smiled down at her and then rolled off of her body, lying next to her naked body, keeping her warm.

"Is that a yes?" She turned her head and raised an eyebrow at me.

I grinned. "Sweetie, you really don't need to. Not right now, at least."

She sighed and looked back up at the ceiling. "All right. And uh… what's with the new nickname huh?"

"What?"

"You've called me 'Boo' twice already."

"Oh… Well, you don't like 'Bellyboo' so I thought 'Boo' would do the job," I explained, brushing my finger over her face and moving a piece of hair out of her eyes.

"What happened to 'Bells'?" she asked, turning her head back towards me, staring into my eyes like she was genuinely concerned about my change of nicknames for her. I almost felt bad for changing it.

Uh… think here, Black. Think. No no no she'll never buy that … think of something GOOD.

"I called you that when you weren't my girlfriend. It just seems weird to call you that now."

"So you'll never call me that again?" She pouted.

Fuck. Don't pout. Please? I just gave you oral sex and let you cum all over my tongue and then decided NOT to pleasure myself and fuck the shit out of you… PLEASE don't do that beautiful thing with your lips that we call a pout.

Damn it. Little Jakey just woke up.

It was like putting a very fussy toddler down for a nap after an hour of trying to get them to sleep and then leaving the room but accidentally slamming the door and waking them up again.

DAMN IT!

"Of course I will. Around our dads and friends and stuff."

"Oh. Okay. Well… I gotta come up with a name for you that I don't use around our dads and friends."

"Anything you want, Boo."

"How about Ralph?"

The awkward silence only lasted a few seconds before we both busted up laughing so hard so that I fell off the bed onto the floor. This, in turn, made Bella laugh even more, her body shaking with giggles.

"Oh god… oh god that was so good!" I heard her say in between breaths as the laughter was cooling down.

"No fair that you laugh at my pain!" I said, climbing back onto the bed, and on top of my Bella.

"I'm not laughing at your pain… just your clumsiness." Bella tapped my nose after she said that and leaned up to give me a quick kiss.

It only took a few seconds of silence, but the romantic feel was back in the room and I closed my eyes, leaning my forehead down on hers.

"I love you, Bella," I whispered, not knowing anything else to say to explain how I was feeling.

Bella nudged her nose against mine before she opened her eyes. One of her hands ran through my hair and she sighed, closing her eyes again. I had opened mine, but closed them again too.

"Please say something, Bella. It's like my heart is holding its breath."

"Jacob… I wanna make love to you."

Well Little Jake is not just awake, but now throwing a tantrum because he's so frustrated.

"Boo-"

"No no- wait. Jake, I love you. More than I ever thought possible. And I can't just let you do … that… to me and not give you something in return."

"Baby, you do give me something. You tell me you love me. That's all I-"

"For goodness sake, Jacob, I can feel that that's a lie."

Feel? Bella moved her hips up a bit and grinded into my now half-hard erection. Damn it, Little Jake, I'm gonna have to put you in time-out for this! No taking advantage of Bella! No matter how much she begs for it!

"It doesn't matter, Boo. You turn me on all the time, am I supposed to make love to you every time I'm turned on?"

Yes. Fuck yes. That would be awesome.

"Well…" she started, looking down now.

"I'll answer that for you … No. Boo, you'd be naked twenty-four/seven."

Her eyes widened as she looked back up into mine. "You want me all the time?"

"Well, first off, I AM a guy. Secondly, I'm a wolf. Now, all men want is sex and all wolves think about is protecting what's theirs so they can … reproduce. So, I guess I'm thinking about sex all the damn time. And you're the only thing I want so… yes. I want you all the time."

"I'm quite a sexual person, Jakey, I could satisfy you."

I laugh at how innocent her voice sounds.

"Aw, Boo, thank you. But I don't expect that. The thing is, even though I am a guy … and a wolf, I have my girly tendencies. And sometimes I just wanna cuddle."

"You're a bad liar."

"I know I am. So you should notice when I'm not lying." I took my body off of Bella's and went to her dresser. "Where's your pajamas?"

"Jake you know I just sleep in a t-shirt and underwear."

"Yeah, but I never understood that.," I said, grabbing a t-shirt that looked like a pajama shirt from one of her dresser drawers. "I mean, you sleep with your window open most the time and it's fucking freezing at night … for humans, that is."

"Well you see, there's many times when I wake up and find this warm presence next to me. Or that my sheets are really warm. After a few months of that, I had to go for just the underwear."

I smiled over at her, throwing her the pajamas I'd picked out for her. So she had noticed. I thought I was being very careful not to wake her or let her know that I'd been in her room at night, especially since that would remind her of that fucking stalker vampire boyfriend she used to have, but I guess she'd figured it out.

"When did you figure that out?" I asked, sitting on the side of her bed as she sat up to pull her shirt over her head.

"I'd say… the night I saw you leaving my bed and jumping out the window at about four in the morning. You were cursing Charlie for waking up early." She laughed and looked down at her hands.

"Well it scared the shit out of me! Could you imagine what would happen if your dad caught us in bed together?"

Bella looked up at me and smiled. What, did she WANT him to find us?

"What are you smiling for?"

"He wouldn't mind it as much as you think, Jake. He adores you."

"Ok, you make sure to remind him of that when I'm staring down the barrel of his shot gun, probably naked after being in bed with you." I rolled my eyes and got up, stretching and yawning.

"Jake, c'mon, you know he'd never do anything like that. He'd be more embarrassed than we would! He'd probably just leave the room and then call Billy for advice."

"Oh god…"

"And then our dads would sit us down for a sex talk."

"OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" I screamed, placing my hands on my head.

"What?" She looked up at me from her spot on the bed, looking so confused.

"You really wanna have a sex talk with BOTH our dads? Fuck, Bella, they'd castrate me!"

"My dad wants grandchildren and so does Billy. I'm sure they wouldn't do that."

"They'd mention adoption at that point, I'm sure."

Bella laughed and jumped up off the bed. "You wanna take a shower?"

"You just got into your paj-"

"I wanna take a shower." Bella smiled up at me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I sighed, giving in to that gorgeous smile. "Ok, but no funny business."

"I thought you were a guy and a wolf that never stopped thinking about sex," Bella retorted, turning and leading the way to the bathroom, my hand in hers.

"Exaclty. Which is why I'm trying to be careful," I said, following her.

"Jake, I'm older than you. I control this situation." She said while motioning between the two of us.

"Really? Because I think I was pretty controlling a few minutes ago…"

"Shut up," she said, stepping into the bathroom right before me and stripping her pajamas off. She put them on the counter then stepped into the shower.

I sighed dramatically. I didn't want to get into trouble here, but I wasn't sure if I could watch a naked, wet Bella caress every part of her body, without losing control and taking advantage of the situation.

"C'mon, Jake, join me," Bella said from inside the shower right after she turned on the water.

"I dunno, Boo. I don't trust myself."

"Well I trust you."

I smiled at that, putting my hands in my pockets. "I'm glad, honey, but I think I'll just leave you alone for-"

"But you said you were gonna love me tonight."

"I DO love you. And I thought I showed you that…"

She sighed. "You have. And it was wonderful, Jake, but I guess I'm just excited for more."

"I don't want to rush things," I said, about to explain to her that I didn't want our first time together to be in a shower.

"I guess I do."

That caught me off guard. She WANTED to rush things? I tried to shake from my mind that she was just using me, telling myself over and over that she was in love with me and that we were supposed to be together. This was not just sex. She wanted it, yes, but she said she was in love with me. She liked just holding my hand and kissing me and being close to me and she loves me. She loves me, she loves me, she loves me, she loves me, she loves me.

"Jake?"

"She loves me."

"What?"

I guess I had been thinking too long and hard about this. "Uh… I'm gonna go set up some stuff for tomorrow. I'll meet you in bed in a bit."

"Uh…. Kay."

I ran out of that bathroom and literally shook my head of these bad thoughts I was letting fill my mind. To get all this crap even further out of my mind, I went downstairs and went into housewife mode. I don't know how long I was working, but I made the entire first story of the house absolutely spotless. I even vacuumed. It was really late and I'm sure Bella was confused when she heard the vacuuming, but I am glad she was respectful enough to give me some space and time to myself just to think.

After the last pillow on the couch was put into the right place, I made my way upstairs. Bella was lying on her side in her bed, under her comforter with the blankets pulled up to her chest. She looked adorable as she smiled up at me when I entered the room.

"You don't just clean for fun, Jake. You wanna talk about it?"

"Actually… no."

"All right. Well… c'mere." Bella scooted over in her bed and I took off my shirt and pants before climbing into bed with her.

It was cold tonight, so I would easily get away with holding her close to me, but my heart jumped when I realized that neither of us had to use the excuse that she was cold in order to cuddle anymore. We could finally be open with each other and just be close because … we wanted to be.

As Bella snuggled into my chest and my arm wrapped around her back, playing with her damp hair, I closed my eyes, suddenly exhausted.

"You SURE you don't want to talk about it?" She whispered before yawning.

"No need. I guess I just needed a breather from all the teasing you were doing."

"It wasn't teasing, Jake," she tilted her head up to look at me. "I really wanted it."

"Well I don't want it yet so anything you do from now on to try and seduce me is going to be called TEASING."

Bella's head moved back down and she placed a kiss to my chest. "All right."

When I heard her sigh, I knew I needed to explain something to her so I put my pointer finger under her chin and lifted her head back up so I could look into her eyes.

"Bella… please understand this. I wanna make love to you more than anything else in the world. No… that's a lie. I wanna love you more than anything else in the world, but showing you how much I love you through physical pleasure is something I've been dying to do for… well, for years now. I fantasize about you… I dream about you… you know I think about you non-stop. I want you so bad. But I love you more than I want you. I know this sounds so cliché and romantic and crap, but I really want our first time to be something we're both ready for. Not just physically, but mentally and emotionally. Please don't push this. Because you pushing it and wanting to rush things just makes me feel like you want me physically more than you love me."

Bella stared at me for a few seconds with her mouth slightly open with the look behind her eyes telling me she was obviously contemplating what to say.

"Jacob. Do you think I'm using you?" I could tell tears were filling up in her eyes.

"I don't want to believe that. I will be honest with you, it HAS crossed my mind, but in all honesty, no. I don't think that."

"Jacob Black, don't you DARE think that I would use you for sex. Or for satisfying my curiosity as I said last night. Yes, I'm curious. Yes, I enjoyed discovering your body last night. Yes, I quite enjoyed myself tonight. But the best moment in the past two days was not any time we were sexual. It was that moment in the woods when I took your hand and you smiled bigger than I'd ever see you smile before. Jake, please don't think I just want you for sex. I love you, ok? I love you."

My lips had to smash into hers at that moment because nothing I would say could explain how I felt at that moment. Relief, comfort, excitement, warmth, certainty, love.

I slowly pulled away and when she snuggled her head back into my chest, I laid my head on top of her and kissed her hair. "I love you too, Boo."

Sleep overtook both of us quite quickly, probably due to how incredibly long the day had been for us. Little did I know that the next day would be even longer.

I woke up to the sound of rocks hitting the window. What the fuck? I'm in Bella's room so that means I can't be outside throwing rocks and I am pretty sure I'm the only one that does that …

My eyebrow raised and I slowly moved my arms off of Bella's body before stretching and getting out of the bed. I yawned as I ran a hand through my hair and made my way across the room to the window. Peeking out slowly, I realized I had probably lost my mind. No one was there.

Wait. Is this like one of those creepy ghost story shows where I'm going to turn around and Bella is going to be standing there staring at me possessed by some rock-throwing demon?

I took in a deep breath before quickly turning around and exhaled once I scanned the room. Bella's still sleeping. Phew.

You're such an idiot, Black. I mentally slapped myself then looked out of the window again just in time for a bird to fly straight into the glass. I jumped back and gasped before falling right onto my ass. This caused Bella to wake up.

"What the fuck? Jake are you okay?"

"Fine!" I said, sitting up and looking over at her with a 'No I didn't just get scared of a bird and fall on my ass' look.

"What was that?"

"Uh… something just startled me."

"You're a wolf. You don't GET startled," she said, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"Apparently I do when I'm in my human form," I yawned again, standing up and moving to the bed. "So I guess today's the day! We should start getting some decorating done before your father comes in and wonders what we were doing all night needing the house to ourselves." I grinned at my Bella and she just shook her head, pulling the blankets off of her and heading for the bathroom. "You do that!" She said from behind the bathroom door. "I'll start cooking once I'm ready."

"Breakfast!" I jumped up and ran to the bathroom door.

"Well maybe I'll make you something small but I've got a lot more cooking to do if this is really going to be a party, Jacob."

"Right, right… hey, Boo?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you open the door?"

"Why?"

"Just… please?"

"Uh… okay."

Bella looked almost annoyed when she opened the door and stared at me. "Something up? I just gotta pee and brush my hair and-"

I pulled her body to mine and shoved my nose in her hair, breathing her in and running my hands up and down her back. A second later I'd pulled my head back, tilted her chin up to me and leaned down to kiss her softly. Her lips felt so good against mine and I could barely grasp the fact that I was kissing Bella without getting punched in the face. I could get used to this. My lips played with hers for another minute before I finally pulled away and sighed, keeping my eyes closed and leaning my forehead down onto hers.

"Good morning."

Bella smiled and looked up at me through sleepy eyes. "Good morning to you too. Thank you, Jake."

"I just couldn't let you go without your good morning kiss, now, could I?"

Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "Does that mean I get one EVERY morning?"

"If you'd like."

"Oh, I'd like." She giggled and leaned up to kiss me quickly before letting go of me and grabbing her hair brush. "I have to clean my room of all those petals and candles then I'll cook you something. Just go get started decorating."

"Aye aye captain!"

I could sense Bella rolling her eyes as I ran down the stairs, looking for what the hell I was going to start decorating with. I'm a guy. I don't do this shit. This one moment was the only moment in my life where I actually WISHED a certain Cullen was around to help.

I take that back. Really. I do. I fucking take that back and you NEVER heard me say it. Nope. Never.

Cullen? That one little crazy pixie with a talent for decorating? Bella never told me about how that tiny little bloodsucker set her up a birthday party with way too many extravagant decorations and how she would come in handy if there was ever a party that needed to be thrown together quickly. What? I don't know what you're talking about. Nope. NEVER.

Bella came downstairs still in her adorable little pajamas and smiled at me like she KNEW I was stuck in a dilemma. "Breakfast will be made in a few. I have a feeling you'll need the energy to think today."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, following her into the kitchen.

"Uh… decorating? Not exactly your thing. Remember how you couldn't even decide how to hang three pictures on your bedroom wall last year? And I ended up doing it?"

"That has nothing to do with my ability to decorate! I can… hang … streamers and … shit."

"Uh huh. Well then go for it!"

I just stared at her with a look of uncertainty on my face and after she rolled her eyes again she handed me the phone. "What's that for?"

"I think you know who you need to call."

It took me a minute but I figured it out.

I ran into the living room to give Bella some space in the kitchen and dialed the familiar number.

"Hello?"

"Miss Emily, my dear, loving, caring, wonderful, beautiful, amazing-"

"Jacob what do you want?"

"Oh.. Geez… sorry I didn't know you were in bad mood today-"

"No, Jacob, I am in an amazingly wonderful mood right now but your phone call is about to destroy the wonderfulness if this conversation goes much longer so what do you-"

"Oh uh… um…" I tried not to think about what Emily could mean but hearing her breathing get a little deeper kind of distracted me.

"Jacob?"

"I need some decorations."

"Jake I don't… uh…. ugh… um…" A slight moan escaped another throat in the room Emily was in and I knew what I had just interrupted. Holy shit, this early!

"OK ok, never mind, I just thought you might have some streamers or banners or confetti or some shit for Charlie's birthday 'cause we're decorating the house but if-"

"I might Jacob but-"

"No no, just … call me back real soon if you find any. Ok? Ok thanks. Bye."

I hung up the phone and shook my head quickly trying to free my mind of the visuals I got from that conversation. I do not need to be thinking about my Alpha and his imprint like that. I am actually surprised Sam let Emily talk that long once he found out it was me on the other end. Perhaps he just couldn't get Emily off the phone. She DID love talking on the phone. And Sam WAS supposed to always give in to what she wanted. I wonder how they have that kind of energy in the morning. I wonder if he woke her up like that. I wonder if Bella would like to be woken up with me going down-

The phone rang.

I snapped out of my daze, thankfully, and answered it.

"Swan residence."

"Jacob. I'm so sorry honey, it's uh… early. My mind was elsewhere. And um… actually… I have quite a bit of decorations just sitting in a box in my closet and I've been wanting to throw them out since we haven't had a use for them in a few months and they've just been taking up space-"

"That's great!" I told Emily, excited to finally have something to work with. "I can go get them in a few-"

"No no, I have to go in to Forks today and it might as well be early so I'll just drop them off in about forty-five minutes?"

"That would be great, Em. Thank you."

"You're welcome. Now… is anyone else invited to this shindig or…"

That got me thinking. Hey, why NOT have everyone over for Charlie's birthday? That WOULD take the attention away from Bella and I quite a bit. Bigger crowd. More people to talk to. Less girlfriend's father trying to hound you about how you're touching his daughter since he'll be too busy talking to Sue Clearwater anyway. Genius.

"Yeah! Yeah uh.. actually, everyone's invited. It's gonna be a lunch thing so I think everyone should get over here at, like, one. Could you spread the word? I've got tons of cleaning and decorating to do while Bella's cooking. Oh. And make sure Sue can come."

Emily chuckled. "Sure, honey. I'll tell everyone. And I'll be there in just a little to give you the decorations."

"All right. Thanks again, Em."

"You're welcome, Jacob. Bye."

"Bye!" I hung up the phone and ran to the kitchen. "Boo!"

"Aaaah!"

I stood there confused for a second then started laughing. "That wasn't meant to SCARE you, Bells. Geesh!"

"Well then maybe I need a different nickname."

"Oh, stop it," I said, wrapping my arms around her waist as she set some things on the stove. "Just so you know," I whispered into her ear, "Everyone's coming. For lunch. Thought it might be nice for Charlie to see everyone and everything."

"Did you invite Sue?" She asked, not looking away from some bacon she was frying.

"Yup," I confirmed, kissing Bella's temple.

A few seconds passed before she let out a content sigh. "You know what's weird?"

"Hmm?" I asked, letting my lips move to Bella's neck and place soft kisses all over it.

"I feel so horribly terrible about Harry, but I find it wonderful that Sue and my dad find comfort in each other."

"For sure, baby," I agreed, still nuzzling and kissing her neck.

Bella softly laughed.

"What?" I asked, pulling away from her.

"You just sounded very uninterested in whatever I was saying right now."

"Well that smell in your hair is intoxicating."

Bella exhaled loudly and turned around to me. "You're not going to act like this around everyone are you?"

"Boo…" I sighed, looking down at my feet, "Why do you hate the idea of us?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well… I mean… you don't want anyone to know how involved we are and how… in love we are. It honestly … kinda bugs me."

For the first time ever, Bella didn't argue with me on this. She actually looked guilty and upset as she, too, looked down at her feet before stepping forward and putting her arms around my neck. "I'm sorry." Her lips met the tip of my nose before she continued. "I don't want to get ridiculed, that's all. I'm scared of the comments, Jake."

"Everyone loves the idea of you and me. Don't you see that?"

"I do. But I just don't know if I'm ready for my dad to know about this yet. I still want my nights with you."

I rolled MY eyes this time. "There you go again. So you're blaming all this on the fact that you think your father won't let me stay here at night once he finds out we're together."

"Um… yes and no."

"Could I have an actual answer, please?" I ask, annoyed.

"Jacob, give me a month. As much as I know my dad would LOVE this announcement for a birthday present, I'd rather not tell him in front of a lot of people or while you and I are in an interesting place in our relationship, okay? I want us to be more solid when we tell him-"

"More SOLID? What does that even MEAN Bella?" My arms left her body and I turned around, finding a chair and pulling it out to sit in.

"Jake, please don't turn this into a fight. Maybe I don't even KNOW why I don't want to tell him yet, but-"

"Because you're having second thoughts," I interrupted her, folding my arms as I leaned back in the dining room chair.

"No. Not at all."

"You're lying."

A staring contest ensued and I knew at that moment that Bella really was having second thoughts. Why does she always do this to me? Still, I gave in to the seduction and let her sit on my lap when she crossed the kitchen to do so. She straddled my thighs and put her hands on my biceps.

"This right here is always going to have me nervous because you know how broken I am," Bella started again with the sob story. Frankly, I was getting sick of it, but I let her continue. "Yes, you are helping to fix me. My broken heart is almost healed because of you. But that does not mean I'm ready to jump up and tell everyone how excited I am to be in another relationship again. I don't want the onslaught of questions about how we decided to be together to happen just yet, Jacob. Especially at my dad's birthday party. Plus, I think if we told Charlie that we were together after spending a night alone with each other, he'd get the wrong idea."

"It wouldn't be THAT wrong of an idea," I smirked, kind of patting myself on the back for that comment.

"We didn't have sex," she pointed out. Yeah… I know. So… you gonna give it up NOW? On the kitchen table? Hmm.

After licking my lips at the wonderful thought of a naked Bella on the kitchen table, she hit my arm and snapped me out of it. "What? Yeah I know we didn't have sex."

"YOU were the one that said you wanted to wait until we were both perfectly ready for it," she pointed out.

"Ok ok, fine. Yeah. Just… promise me you'll think about telling everyone soon? I mean, I won't be able to keep it out of my head so the guys are gonna know soon enough, anyway."

Bella just nodded her head and quickly kissed my lips. "Let me finish breakfast."

"Yes! Finish! Please!" I shoo her off and just watch her walk back to the stove, my mind racing with exactly what just happened. Did Bella say she wanted sex and that I was the only one saying we should wait? And that she was thinking about not telling anyone about us for a month? Was she planning on breaking up with me in a month? No, she loves me. She loves me. And I said that to myself again as she set down a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of me.


	12. Hope It Comes Soon

_A/N: Oh how I love you guys. Thank you so much for saying such nice things about the story and my writing. I really feel insecure about it when I go back over some chapters because I barely think when I write. It's like something else (these crazy characters) possesses me and I have only so much control over it so you guys saying you like it makes this process a lot easier. Plus, this story has been pretty light and happy overall so far, so I am hoping none of you turn on me when it gets a little more… dramatic. You'll see why soon when some other characters come in to play, but no worries, this story will stay as teenage-lust-and-curiosity real as possible. Hehe. _

_I am almost done with the next chapter so I am thinking of putting it up the day after tomorrow just so everyone can have a day or two to read this one and not accidentally skip this one. Or maybe I'll put it up tomorrow just 'cause I can't wait for you all to read it. __J Thanks lovelies! _

_Love!_

* * *

**Bella's POV**

Why my body and heart and mind never seemed to be on the same plane, I don't know, and today was no exception. My heart was pulling me in one direction, telling me I should trust Jacob and just give in to his love, while my head was telling me I should wait a while before I got into a serious relationship. And then my body was telling me that none of that mattered and that all I needed was a damn good orgasm.

It was not going to be easy to make a decision here, so the only thing I could do was tell Jacob what I felt and hope he would be all right with it. I could tell by his demeanor this morning that he wasn't very happy with any of it. He wanted to tell everyone that he had me and that he had finally won my love. Sometimes I honestly felt like he just wanted to show me off as some sort of trophy but when I thought about that, I got that horrible guilty feeling since I knew that that was so far from the truth.

I must have been thinking too hard because my pancakes sitting in front of me didn't have a bite out of them when I came out of my daze.

"Boo?"

I looked up at Jake, wide-eyed. "Yeah?"

"You okay?"

"Uh… yeah, I'm fine. I was just," I took in a deep breath and let it out slowly, "thinking."

"Thinking about what? You looked kind of upset or somethin'." Jake took the last bite of his stack of pancakes and gave me the cutest mouth-full-of-food-but-I'm-trying-to-look-concerned look ever. I smiled and finally took a bite of my own breakfast.

"Nah, I'm just trying to decide some stuff."

"Bella, what did we talk about?" He asked, getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

"I know, I know, I should tell you everything."

Jake sat back down in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. "No, you should WANT to tell me everything. We've been doing so much better, being able to tell each other everything and… now things are complicated again."

"Well of course they are Jacob! We're trying out this romantic slash sexual relationship thing now, of COURSE things are gonna be more complicated!" My voice raised higher than I wanted it to, obviously freaking Jake out a little bit by the look on his face.

I sighed and looked back at my food.

"I'm sorry," I apologized.

"No… you're not. That's how you feel-"

"But I shouldn't have yelled at you."

"Boo, I want you to be real with me, if you feel like you have to yell, then yell. It's fine. At least I'm seeing genuine emotion out of you and not some covered up, fake… thing. You know?"

"Yeah… I guess. Look, Jakey, I … I want to be able to talk to you about this but I really just need to think about it on my own. I just need a little-"

"Time?" Jake sighed before he continued. "All I do is give you time, Bella. And because I love you I put up with it and wait. Because I love you I give you what you want and let you have all the time you want to think about it, but for fuck's sake, Bella, can you not live in the moment already and just love me?"

"I do love you."

"But anyone else that was completely in love would want to tell the world." We stared at each other for a moment as I ran this thought through my mind. He spoke first, again, though. "I do."

"Jake…"

"What? You don't really love me? You just want sex?"

"Jacob!"

"What?"

"I told you to never think of me as using you!"

"Then what, Bella? What's the reason you don't want to tell your dad? He likes me quite a bit. I think he'd be fine with us."

"DO YOU WANT THE FUCKING HONEST TRUTH? YOU WANT THE REAL ANSWER TO THAT, JACOB BLACK?"

I must have freaked him out a little with my yelling, but he came right back at me with the same tone of voice, "YES! JUST GIVE ME AN HONEST ANSWER FOR ONCE!"

"BECAUSE I WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH YOU! I WANT TO MAKE LOVE TO YOU HERE! I WANT TO BE IN MY BED WITH YOU AND GIVE MY VIRGINITY TO YOU IN THE SAME BED WE HAD OUR FIRST KISS, THE SAME BED YOU HOLD ME IN EVERY NIGHT! I WANNA BE WITH YOU IN THAT BED AND THAT WONT HAPPEN IF CHARLIE FINDS OUT WE'RE ROMANTICALLY INVOLVED!" I screamed this with my fingers clenched down on my fork and my other hand grasping the table.

Jacob stared at me for what seemed like an eternity.

I sat there waiting for him to speak but he never did. I couldn't stand the silence anymore so I broke it. "I know he won't ever leave us alone in this house if he sees us touching each other the way we do," my voice had lowered, but it was almost coming out like a hiss now. I was still fuming with anger and frustration. "He doesn't want me to get pregnant like my mom did. He likes you, yes, but I know he'll never-"

"So we're going to have sex before we tell Charlie about us." He interrupted me. "If that's the case then when do you think we'll do it a second time? Or a third? Are we only gonna fuck once and then never do it again since you seem to think Charlie will never let us have alone time together again?"

"Jake-"

"NO! Stop giving me excuses. I don't buy it. Something else is up, but fine. We'll do what you want. I guess I'll just go with the flow like usual and keep WAITING for you." Jacob sighed the most depressing sigh I'd ever heard and then lowered his head and his voice. "Seems like I'm always waiting for you."

I sniffled, but tried to hold in my sobs. It hardly worked.

"Oh, Boo, please don't cry."

"I shouldn't. You're the one that should be crying."

"I can handle it, okay? Just… don't make me wait too long all right?"

"Then don't make ME wait too long."

"Isabella, you can't blackmail me like that."

"I want you, Jake. It may only be 'cause I am extremely sexually frustrated but it also might be 'cause I feel like I want that connection with you so badly. It's the one thing that… that Edward and I didn't do together. And I want it to be with you-"

"So that you can forget about him?"

"NO! No… so that I can finally have something with you that's bigger than what I had with him."

"And our love isn't enough? It's not bigger?"

"I don't know. To be completely honest, Jake, since that's what I want to have with you, I really don't know. I love you so much. Please believe that. But I constantly think about how much I wanted Edward and now I wonder if that's just because I wanted that connection with him or if I really just wanted the physical pleasure."

"So you want to test your theory out on me? To see if we have a connection during sex? And if we don't does that mean you'll want to try it with Edward and if you feel a connection with him you'll want to go back to-"

"Who says I'll even get the chance to be with him? He's gone for-"

"THE CHANCE! Bella, do you REALLY want him still?"

"No, that's not what I meant. Ugh… I am so doing this wrong."

"Yeah, obviously you are, because all I'm getting out of this conversation is that you want to test out sex to see if there's a romantic attachment to it and if there's not one with me then you'll always be wondering what it could have been with Edward."

My heart was beating so fast I felt like I was going to pass out. So many emotions ran through my body at that moment. Anger, frustration, confusion, sadness, excitement, horniness. How could I make Jacob see exactly what I was feeling?

"Let me put it this way," I said, trying to calm both of us down a bit. I scooted my chair closer to Jake's and grabbed both of his hands in mine. I looked up into his eyes and made sure he looked deep into mine. "I want you. Yes, I want sex because just like any other girl, I really want to feel that pleasure, but I also want something else. Assurance. It might just be me, Jake, but the connection we have when we kiss… when we touch… makes me feel electricity throughout my whole body. The idea that that feeling could be multiplied by thousands during sex is one of the most fascinating things I can think of. I know that sounds like I'm just trying to get you in bed with me, but I honestly feel like I'll completely forget about Edward if we make love. It was the one big thing I wanted from him and I think the fact that we haven't done it is one of the biggest reasons I still think about him from time to time. I don't fantasize about him anymore, that faded a while ago, but I can't say I never think about what could have been. It's only been a day, Jacob, but I've known you, and loved you, long enough that I feel like we could do this soon. I feel like we could be intimate and I could finally give you my whole heart."

Jacob seemed to contemplate this for a while, but after a minute he just let go of my hands and got up, crossing the kitchen to go into the living room.

Fuck.

How do I always mess things up?

_Because you're a sex-addicted whore. _Ok conscience, shut the fuck up. I haven't had sex yet, how could I be addicted? _You're addicted to the idea of 'making love'. It might not be very romantic. _Yes, it will be. It will be with my Jake. _If you really believed that then you wouldn't be having such a dilemma deciding on whether or not to 'give him your whole heart'. _

I hate when my conscience is right.

After cleaning up from breakfast, I started going through the pantry, grabbing things I'd need to cook with. I didn't even hear him re-enter the kitchen.

"So sex is the condition?"

I turned around to see Jacob, his shirt and jeans back on, leaning against the wall.

"Well I… I didn't mean NOW," I said, looking at where Jacob's hand was starting to unzip his pants.

He almost laughed. "Neither did I. Tomorrow night?"

"Wha… what?"

"I want your heart, Bella. And as soon as possible. If I need to show you that we're perfect for each other in every way humanly possible in order to get it then I guess I need to do that. It's not like I don't want you. I mean… fuck, if I had the confidence to do it, I'd rip you of your clothing and take you on the kitchen table right now, but…"

I swallowed pretty loudly and felt a slight dampness fill my panties after he said that.

Damn it. He was looking at me like a piece of meat now. Oh no. Did he… smell that? Fuck your stupid wolf senses, Jacob! I hate that you can tell when you turn me on!

He smirked.

Ugh.

"Bella?"

I blushed so hard I HAD to turn around.

"What?" I asked, setting some flour and sugar down on the counter.

"You want to do that some time?" He asked, obviously stepping closer to me; I could feel his warmth getting closer.

"Do what?" My voice almost cracked with nervousness when he wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. His lips went to my ear.

"Me." He slightly chuckled at his little joke. "On the table."

"Jacob…" I whined, turning my head from him and trying to free myself of his grasp. I finally did and he shook his head, trying not to laugh at my unease.

"Well, do you?" Jake's arms were folded across his chest again and his eyebrow raised when I looked back at him.

"Do I wanna fuck on the kitchen table? I dunno. Maybe. But right now I'd like to just make some food for my father's birthday, so how about we talk about this tonight?"

"No, I want to talk about this now."

"Jacob-"

"Fine! But… tomorrow night? It's a Tuesday, Charlie always works late on Tuesdays. And he'll probably be even MORE busy than usual since he's taking today off for his birthday and since it IS spring break there's probably more things for the police to tend to this week so he'll be at work late for SURE… right?"

He was serious. Were we really going to do this? "Uh…"

"Boo, I wanna give you everything you want. And as much as I hate the fact that we have to be physical in order for you to give me your whole heart, I … kind of… understand. So… tomorrow night. What do you say?"

I went with the only answer I could think of at that moment. "I guess we could try."

Jake smiled and leaned down to kiss me quickly. "Do or do not. There is no try."

I shoved him away from me and shook my head. "Yes, Master Yoda." I laughed and got back to cooking. "Could you at least go find SOMETHING to decorate with before Charlie gets home and becomes upset by the lack of streamers?"

"Emily's bringing some stuff over in a few. I'll use that."

"Well then find something else to decorate with right now. I need alone time while cooking."

"All righty, Chef I-Need-To-Be-Alone-To-Concentrate," Jake chuckled and left the kitchen, allowing me to release a long breath I'd been holding in.

How tense does a conversation have to be? Geesh!

I started on a few different dishes and I could hear Jake rummaging through closets in the house trying to find anything interesting to set out for the party. I knew he wouldn't find anything and that Emily was going to be his saving grace once she got here with all the decorations but I didn't say anything, finding it quite amusing that he was really trying to decorate all by himself.

After I heard a crash upstairs and a few expletives from an obviously very frustrated Jacob, I heard the doorbell ring.

"Jake! I'm busy in here, can you get that?" I yelled, setting the cake I'd made into the oven.

"Yeah!" He yelled back, running down the stairs. I saw him run by with a bow stuck to his head and bit my bottom lip, trying not to laugh out loud.

Thankfully, Emily did the job for me. Once the door opened, I heard a gasp and then a hysterical laugh from one of the sweetest voices ever. "Bella did you do this?" she asked, stepping into the house and dragging Jake into the kitchen with her. She was still laughing when I turned around to face them and giggled. "Nope."

Jake looked confused. "Uh… what?"

"I think the box of bows must have fallen on him when he was going through the closet," I said, walking over to Emily to give her a hug.

Jake's right hand immediately went to his head and he rolled his eyes when he found a big, red, sparkly bow there.

"Aw, Jake, don't take it off, it's cute. You could be one of Charlie's gifts!" Emily said in her sing-song voice.

Jake just raised an eyebrow at her and then shook his head, letting go of the laugh he'd been holding in. "Yeah… uh… I dunno how great of a gift I would be for Charlie."

"Really?" She continued, obviously happy with her little joke here. "You could give him wolf-back rides! Oh goodness, Jacob, how absolutely adorable would that bow look on your wolf?"

I couldn't hold it in anymore. A laugh escaped my throat that made me double over and hold my stomach because it almost hurt to laugh that hard.

"Thanks. Thanks Em, you just gave my best friend another reason to laugh at me."

"Oh, honey, she had many other reasons to laugh at you before, she just did it behind your back." Emily handed Jake the big bag of decorations she'd brought and shooed him away into the living room.

I was still giggling when Jake left the room and Emily came over to the counter to see what I'd been up to.

"Oh, Emily, don't look. Please? My cooking's not near as good as yours," I said to her, moving the dish of lasagna, one of my dad's favorite, out of her sight and over towards the oven.

"Bella… sweetie… thank you, but I know for a fact you can cook better lasagna that I can." Emily leaned against the counter and I smiled up at her, shrugging my shoulders.

"I thought I'd make that and a salad and a cake and-"

"That sounds great, Bella, but do you really think I'm in here to talk to you about food?"

I gave her a confused look and then shrugged again, leaning against the counter next to her.

"I'll answer that for you. No." She nudged my arm with her elbow. "What's been goin on with you and Jacob hmm?"

I looked up at her, shocked. "Nothing. What do you mean?"

"Isabella…" she whispered, giving me that knowing look.

"Ok, ok. Um… we've been … kind of… experimenting on what we think our relationship should be and-"

"Isabella Marie, would you just give it to me straight? Honey, I saw that you and Jake are closer than usual. Yesterday at my house? Remember? You guys were giving each other looks I'd never seen you two give each other. And I thought you guys were already in love with each other, but something changed. What?"

"I admitted it," I said, looking straight at her. Emily gave me an excited, but shocked look.

"Well FINALLY, Bella!"

"Sshhhh. Geez, I don't want anyone else to know. We're … working it out."

"What's to work out, Bella? You love each other, so be together. How hard is that?"

"Em… you know me. I'm insecure and indecisive and nervous and-"

"In love." Emily shook her head at me and then stood up straight, moving towards the center of the kitchen to look into the living room at Jacob. "That boy in there," she said, pointing to him, "loves you more than you think. All he ever talks about is how he feels about you and, no offense, Bella, but he deserves more than you're giving him."

"Em, I know. You don't think I know this? I just… have issues. He's amazing and deserves so much better than me, but-"

"But he loves you."

"I don't know why."

"Because you're his best friend. You two just fit. Just believe it, Bella." She sighed before coming over to me and grabbing both my hands. "I won't tell anyone that you guys are working on things, but let me remind you that once the boys phase and hear Jake's thoughts about you, word will spread pretty fast."

I grinned, knowing that would happen. "Yeah, I know. I think I'll have something figured out by then."

"So you love each other, both of you know it, but you're not official because you're afraid of getting your heart broken again?"

I looked up at her and bit my lip before nodding.

"Well, guess what, Bella? You're in luck," she said seriously.

"What do you mean?"

"Jacob is a much better man than that Edward. He'll never break you. All he wants to do is fix that broken heart of yours and make you the happiest girl in the world. Believe me, I know. He's come to me for advice on you for years." She chuckled and let go of my hands, giving me a hug. "I'll see you in a few hours, honey."

I hugged her back and gave her a smile before she left the kitchen. I heard her explaining a few decorations to Jacob and then a few minutes later, the front door opened and closed.

How does Emily always seem to be right? Why is she always so insightful? And why the hell does she always make me feel like a horrible person? I laughed at myself for thinking that, but it was true. She was the only person in the world who could get a hug from me after she pretty much told me I was a bitch for not giving in to Jacob.

The next two hours were filled with a lot of nothing, but they were very productive because by the time eleven-thirty came around, I had finished making everything for lunch including the birthday cake I'm sure would not be enough for everyone that was coming over. As I was finishing frosting the cake, Jake came into the kitchen.

"So … I'm a genius."

I turned around immediately. "Oh no. What did you do?"

"Uh… decorated?"

"Jacob, you only say you're a genius when you do something completely opposite from what I told you to do."

"Yeah, well… Charlie's a guy… he's not gonna care all that much what the decorations look li-"

"Oh NO! Jake what did you DO?" I ran into the living room and gasped. Jake came into the room behind me, laughing.

"You are so EASY to get worked up, Boo." He said, still chuckling, obviously proud of himself.

I turned around to him and put my hands on my hips. "I could say the same thing about you, Jacob Black," I said, walking over to him and grabbing his junk before patting him on the back and walking back into the kitchen.

I heard him growl. Yes. You thought you'd won, Jake, but uh… Point Bella Swan. Bella one, Jake zero. He'd actually decorated the living room and back porch quite nicely, with some streamers and a cute little banner he'd made himself that said 'Happy Birthday, Chief' on it. Our plan was to tell Charlie that we'd slept in because we were busy cooking and decorating until really late last night.

As if someone knew exactly when the cake was done, the doorbell rang right as I finished frosting it. "Oh no… is that-"

"No, it's just Em and Sam," Jake said, opening the door. "Hey guys."

"Hey," Sam and Emily said together as they walked into the house with a bag of something, a present wrapped in blue wrapping paper and, of course, something Emily had cooked up.

I ran right by them and up the stairs. "Hi guys! I'm sorry but I've gotta change before more people get here!"

"Sure thing, Bella," I heard Sam say back to me. It only took me ten minutes to change into jeans and a black t-shirt, after I fixed my hair and put on some make-up.

When I got back downstairs, no one else had arrived, but Jake had changed his clothes as well.

"Where'd you get those?" I asked him, pointing to his clothes as I set out food onto the kitchen table. Sam and Emily were sitting on the couch in the living room, wrapped in each other's arms as usual.

"Emily brought me some clothes from my house. She's really good at thinking about what all of us need … all the time. I guess she figured I didn't have any clothes here so-"

"Yeah. I keep forgetting how perceptive she is. And how helpful."

"And insightful." Jake grinned at me. Oh no. Had he heard Emily talking to me in the kitchen earlier? I guess it didn't matter, since we'd talked about all of this with each other before, but I knew he felt suave just knowing he had people on his side, trying to convince me to give him my heart.

"Jake-"

"We'll talk later."

Jacob left the kitchen to go to the front door again. Within the next fifteen minutes, my house was full of people awaiting the arrival of my dad. When he finally did show up, with Billy, of course, everyone jumped on the opportunity to wish him a happy birthday and give him a hug.

"Ok ok ok, all of you! Let me change before you all start smelling as bad as I do!" My dad joked, making his way to the stairs to get to his room to change his clothes. There were many nights he'd spend over at the Blacks' place, usually drinking too many beers and telling too many old stories until he just passed out on the couch, and as bad as that sounds, it was great that my dad had friends that were good enough to let him stay at their place and comfort him when he could be living a really lonely life.

The party went really well, and surprisingly, my dad was more focused on everybody else - and the food - than Jacob and I. I was thankful for this since Jake kept putting his arm around me and whispering things to me and kissing my forehead and making me feel a little uncomfortable, but my dad didn't notice. If he did notice anything, I guessed he just figured it was Jake being Jake because he didn't acknowledge that he was concerned or curious about anything.

Billy, however, was a different story.

"Bella?" He asked, rolling over to me in the kitchen while I was cleaning a few dishes after most of the people have left the house.

"Oh hey. What's up?"

Billy was silent and when I turned around to look at him, a smirk was plastered on his face.

I let out a small laugh. "Should I be afraid of what you're about to tell me, Billy?"

He laughed as well. "No. I just wanted to know if you and Jake had uh… come to an agreement on … you know, what exactly you were."

"Huh?" I looked around, afraid my dad was somewhere close, listening in on our conversation.

"It's ok, Bella, Jake and Sam are talking to Charlie outside. I just wanted to know... did the alone time last night solidify your relationship? I guess that's all I'm asking."

"Oh… uh… well… we talked a lot… and uh…"

"Bella I don't need to know details," he said, closing his eyes and shaking his hands in the air.

I shook my head and chuckled, "No no, nothing-"

"I don't need you lying to me either."

"Billy-"

"Nope! Don't even try it. I don't like liars. I just need to know if I need to prepare myself to take care of a broken-hearted Jacob again or if everything is all right."

"We haven't exactly decided what-"

Billy just sighed, loudly. "All right, Bella. Just decide soon because if you let this go on long, Jacob's going to go insane. You don't know how many nights I've had to hear him whine about you."

"I'm sorry, Billy. I don't mean to … hurt anyone. In fact that's probably the reason I'm so … indecisive about all this. I'm just … insecure."

Billy stared up at me and nodded. "Let me tell you something." He motioned to a chair at the kitchen table and I immediately sat down. "Bella… each day… each day of your life should be filled with the most intense, beautiful, heartwarming, butterflies-in-the-stomach inducing love that you could ever feel. It should because you never know which day … which MOMENT… will be the last moment you will ever feel that love."

I felt the tears fill up in my eyes and I wanted to hold it all in, but a tear escaped and ran down my cheek anyway.

"When you finally give everything you have to someone, and they give it back to you, feeling like you are connected to that person in body, mind and soul, your whole world feels complete. Nothing else matters. And no, Bella, I was not a wolf so I didn't imprint on Sarah. Sometimes… real love happens. Let it happen." Billy took my hand and kissed it before he left the kitchen and tears flew down my cheeks right after he did.


	13. Dancin' In The Wind

_A/N: Hey lovelies. I'm sorry I didn't post this as quick as I said I would but I was called in to work a lot this week since someone called in sick and another person was already out on vacation so yeah. Didn't have all the time I thought I would to revise this and get it posted. But since you guys waited so long, I made this a long one and even put some of what was GOING to be chapter 14 into chapter 13 so its more for you to read! I hope that makes up for it being late. And the next chapter will definitely be up soon since I'm almost done with it already. _

_Love!_

Jacob POV

It wasn't easy not telling everyone that Bella and I had finally confessed our love to each other, but I held all that back during the party. I definitely took advantage of every moment that Charlie was looking away, putting a hand on Bella's hip, kissing her forehead, whispering in her ear how much I loved her. And yet, there was that little voice in my head telling me that I needed to stop because I wasn't being given the same kind of affection back. 

Perhaps it really was just because she was nervous or because she really wasn't healed of her broken heart yet, but then why did I feel like a million years had gone by and nothing had changed one bit? Sure, she'd admitted that she loved me, that she was IN LOVE with me, but was that just to trick me into giving her the physical love she'd wanted? 

No. No because when she'd admitted she loved me, she didn't want me to sexually please her. Fuck. Why are women so complicated? As much as I love Bella, there are definitely times when I wish I would imprint and that Bella would find someone completely willing to live with all the insecurities she has. 

And yet, remembering the look in her eyes when I was loving her last night made me dismiss that thought right away. I was in love with her and there was no doubt about it. I was in love with her so much that I had promised to give her sex the next night to prove to her that we had a serious connection. 

I had wanted to make love to Bella since the day I found out I could get an erection, but this planned out night seemed a lot less romantic than what I had been dreaming about for all those years. 

Still, I was going to go through with it and, unfortunately, that was all I could think about during the entire party AND during the time I was outside talking to Sam and Charlie, my Alpha and the father of the girl who's virginity I was going to take the following night. Yeah, I wasn't a nervous wreck at all.

"Jake?" Sam's voice snapped me out of my daze.

"Huh?" I asked, wiping my sweaty palms on my t-shirt.

"I just asked if you were in a daydream and I guess you were." Sam and Charlie chuckled, and I looked down at the ground trying to hide the blush I'm sure was creeping up into my cheeks. 

"Sorry, I just didn't sleep well last night and I'm kinda out of it after having to decorate. Didn't know it would take so much damn effort to hang streamers and then re-hang and re-twist them in such a way that would finally constitute them as 'perfect' by Emily's standards." 

Charlie put a hand on my shoulder. "Thanks for the effort, Jake. It looks… great."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I know you're holding in a laugh, Charlie, go ahead. Laugh. I deserve it. I decorated for a birthday party. I even cleaned the house. I had a bow stuck to my hair for most of the morning and all this only two days after your daughter beat me at bowling. I'm officially a little girl." 

Sam's eyes grew wide, probably surprised at my confession, but then pursed his lips together, attempting to keep a laugh in. He finally spoke up in a strained 'I'm-trying-not-to-laugh' voice, "I'm gonna get going, guys. Or should I say Charlie and Jacobina?" He chuckled softly and patted Charlie on the back before heading back into the house, grabbing Emily and saying goodbye to Bella. 

Emily quickly came outside, gave Charlie a hug goodbye, wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug as well, while whispering in my ear, "We need to talk later."

I tried not to scrunch my face up in confusion and just told her goodbye at the same time Charlie did. 

"Bye Jacboina!" I heard Sam yell from inside before he left. 

"Jacobina, Sam? REALLY?" I shook my head then looked over at Charlie. "Is that even a real name?"

"Eh… people name their kids strange things these days, it could be one." Charlie shrugged, "But for the record, I would have gone with Jacobette." 

I sighed, knowing if Charlie was one of my pack brothers, I would have punched him. The fact that he was the father of the girl I loved, made it hard for me to work up the courage to do so. 

"So what's all this about Jacobina?" My dad came to the back door. I rolled my eyes and pushed passed him to get back inside. 

"It's actually Jacobette, now," Charlie stated, following me inside. My dad turned and wheeled behind us, following us all to the kitchen where Bella was just finishing putting dishes into the dishwasher. 

Seeing Bella bent over like that made me stare at her for longer than deemed appropriate, obviously, since Dad saw it necessary to scream my name and snap me out of my third daze in less than an hour. 

"SO Jacob! We should probably get going, son."

Bella jumped and turned around, staring at me with a strange look on her face. I expected to see somewhat of a smile there, but all I saw was guilt, sadness, confusion and … horror. I was struck by the emotions in her eyes and couldn't move. Thankfully, she did.

She waved. 

Waved. 

Waved?

"Bye, guys!" she said, with so little enthusiasm in her voice, I couldn't help but think how much washing dishes must depress the hell out of her. 

She turned back to the dishes so I turned around as well and walked behind my dad, ready to help him out of the house. Thankfully, my dad's a wise man and he figured out that I was desperately seeking a better goodbye from Bella than just a wave. 

"I don't get a hug then, Bella?" he said. If I could have high-fived him, I would have. 

Bella turned around again with a soft smile on her lips and came over to hug my dad. 

"I'll help you to the car, Billy," Charlie said, taking my responsibility and helping my dad out to the Rabbit. My dad hated driving in my car, but as much as he told me he hated the Rabbit, I know he was secretly proud of me for having finished it. He gloated to everyone about how I brought it back to life and yet he whined every time he drove in it with me. 

I shook my head of that thought as I watched Charlie and my dad leave the house out the front door, obviously wanting to give Bella and I some alone time to say goodbye. The second they were out the door, my arms were around her, one of my hands pressing her head into my chest. "Boo, what's wrong? I haven't seen you give me that kind of look in… months. What's… what's up?" 

I heard a sniffle and almost broke down. "Don't cry, babe. Please? I don't have time to … shit that sounds wrong. But you know what I mean. You don't want Charlie to catch us and … I guess I just don't have time to comfort you the way I want to, to make you stop crying and-"

"Jake, shut up."

Bella's voice was soft, but stern. I was totally confused now. "What?" I lifted her head up and cradled her face in my hands. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't need you to talk, that's all I was trying to-" she sighed, leaning into me again before continuing. "You're right. We don't have time for this right now so… I'll see you tomorrow night?" 

"Could you just tell me what's wrong?" I asked, stroking her cheek and placing a kiss on her temple. 

"Nothing, Jake. Honestly. I was just thinking too much again and let my emotions get the best of me." 

I pretended to accept that as an answer and just held her tighter. "Ok… Um, I've got patrol tonight so… perhaps I'll stop by late. If you're still awake. If not I'll see you tomorrow."

"Ok," she said, squeezing me before letting go. 

I ran my fingers through her hair, letting my hand move to her cheek and, with a quick glance at the front door, I leaned back in and kissed her quickly. She surprised me and leaned into it, grabbing the back of my head with both of her hands and pulling me towards her, taking control of our kiss like she never had before. I tried to pull away multiple times, thinking Charlie would come back in at any moment, but knew he would just wait outside with my dad until I went out there. Bella obviously figured this too, since she pulled me with all the force she could muster, back into the kitchen. She pushed me up against the wall and kept her mouth on mine, claiming my lips like she was trying to dominate me or something.

Wait a second here, aren't I the wolf? The supposed-to-be-alpha wolf? Why is SHE dominating ME?

Who cares. I like it. 

I gave in, kissing her back in a way she seemed to like, and right when I thought I was winning our tongue wrestling match, she pulled away. 

I was completely breathless. I could run for hundreds of miles without breaking a sweat and yet that kiss made me breathless. 

Bella stared at me for a few seconds as she let her hands go to the sides of my face, obviously wanting me to stare into her eyes. I've never seen her look more serious. 

"I love you," she said, her voice soft and stern just like it was before, yet this time her words were genuine. Without another word, she pulled her body from mine and went back to the dishwasher, closing it and pushing the button to start the cycle. 

For some reason, I didn't feel the need to say it back. I just let myself walk out of the kitchen and out of the house. I guessed my dad knew what happened, but Charlie looked like he was too caught up in their conversation to even notice that it took me an extra long time to say goodbye to his daughter. We said our goodbyes and after some grunting and whining from my dad, we got into the Rabbit and were headed down to La Push.

"Was it good?" 

My eyes widened. "Excuse me?"

"The kiss," my dad said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "No one takes that long to say goodbye, Jacob Ephraim, you guys must have had a great goodbye kiss." 

"SHE kissed ME."

My dad looked smug. "Good."

I was a little confused by that remark, but too exhausted to start a conversation about it right then so I let it go. Four minutes after my dad and I made it into house, I had collapsed on my bed, dead tired. Sleep was the only thing that made sense anymore and hopefully my few hours of it would ease my mind somewhat. 

Or not. Sometimes I hate dreams. 

Patrol that night was pretty calm. I had been getting used to smelling at least one bloodsucker every night but this night we didn't pick up on anything unusual. The pack had been keeping a careful eye out for the redhead vamp we'd chased around for months, but she hadn't been around for a while. It made us nervous at first, thinking perhaps she was staying away to plan something big and return ready to face us, but we also knew we could take on any threat and that perhaps she had been away because she finally moved far from here or because she was somehow killed by another vampire. 

Thinking about the redhead and the other vampire that came close to Bella's house not too long ago, started making me nervous and Embry and Jared picked up on my thoughts during the patrol. 

_Could we keep the wonderful daydreams of filthy bloodsuckers to a minimum, please? _Jared. 

_Sorry, dude. I was just thinking about how we haven't picked up on any vamp tonight when we've been chasing one almost every night this month. _I thought back to him.

_You're wrong, man. There's been two this month. That's it. What, you daydreamin' about them so much that you think you're actually smelling them?_

_Two?_

_Two. _

_Yeah, Jake. The one you ripped to shreds and that one Leah and Sam fought over a few weeks ago. Nothin' else, dude. Not even the redhead. _Embry confirmed Jared's thoughts and reassured me that there wasn't much of a threat at all anymore. 

_Have I gone insane then? _I started rethinking my abilities as a wolf.

_Nah. You just get off on vampire dreams, obviously. _

_Shut up, Jared. He's freaked out about Bella's safety. That vamp the other day was way too close to her house. Maybe Jake's just being extra precautious. _

_Thanks, man._ I mentally smiled because I knew Embry always had my back.

_All right, well, when you two stop talking all lovey-dovey to each other, I'll be in my bed. My shift's over. Don't follow me, I don't feel like cuddling._

_Oh shut up, Jared, all you ever think about is Kim, I wouldn't talk about 'lovey-dovey' talk if I were you._

_Yeah, but here's the SLIGHT difference, Embry. Kim's a girl… G'night homos!_

I felt my mind get slightly more silent once Jared phased. _Fuckin' Jared. _

_Doesn't matter, Embry. Hey, you're patrolling tomorrow night right? _

_Yeah, man, why?_

_Uh… I just wanna know who's on tomorrow night since I'm not. That's all. _

_Oh. Well yeah, I am. You want me to swing by Bella's? Is that why-_

_NO! NO don't. I mean… fuck, uh… actually… yes. Yeah. Just so no one else does, I'd like it if you had patrol over near Bella's. _

_Why, Jake? _

_I'll be there tomorrow night._

_At Bella's?_

_Yeah._

_So why… Ooooooooh. Well Jake, if you wanted me to make sure no one heard you guys going at it, you should have just said so! Dude, it doesn't matter. You'll be thinking about it constantly and we'll all know soon anyway. _

_I guess you're right. We were just possibly going to… I dunno, make things official? _

_I don't think you have to consummate a GIRLFRIEND-type relationship, but I'm all for you getting some, Jake. _

_It's not just 'getting some', Embry._

_Oh. Sorry. You gonna MAKE SWEET LOOOVE?_

_Shut up._

_Sorry Jake. It's just funny how you haven't imprinted on her and yet you have almost the same thoughts as Sam and Jared do about their girls. _

I didn't have anything to say to that. And that was how the night ended. I went straight home after patrol, feeling like I should have gone over to check on Bella, but also feeling like I needed to stay away from her for a night so she'd want me even more the next night.

Jacob Black logic. I should write a book on how to get women.

Or perhaps not. 

I took a shower right when I got home, never enjoying getting into my bed when I was so disgusting after patrol. After the first shower in weeks that I hadn't jerked-off during, I fell onto my bed, exhausted, hoping to get some dreamless sleep since I knew I'd need energy later.

"Don't…. move." A soft voice woke me up.

I opened my eyes and jumped, screaming like a little girl.

"What the HELL, DAD?" 

My dad's face was probably five inches from mine, his eyes staring intently at my forehead. They moved though, once I'd jumped and sat up in bed. 

"Oh, NOW you've done it. Great, son, you've got a black widow somewhere near your jewels now…"

I gasped and jumped off my bed, "WHAT?" I swatted at my boxers, making sure there were no spiders on them, but my dad had me so freaked out, I just decided to rid myself of them all together and took them off, grabbing another pair from my dresser quickly. 

"I came in here to see if you were dead since you've been sleeping so damn long," he started saying as I investigated Little Jake in his near pair of boxers to see if he'd been bitten. "And then I saw a black spot on your forehead and went to investigate. No doubt it was a black widow. It's somewhere in you bed now…" My dad looked over my bed for a second and lifted the top sheet before he threw it back quickly. 

"Aha! I found you, Miss Widow. I wonder if it's true what they say about you…" he spoke to the spider as if it would find his voice soothing and would just go to him to be smashed and killed. As naïve as the thought was, it was entertaining to watch. "You know, about how you suck the blood from your mates after you become impregnated with their babies. I wonder how many spiders and other creatures you have sucked the life out of," he cooed to the spider as he reached out with a cup and paper plate. Interestingly enough, the spider crawled onto the plate and my dad placed the cup over it as if he was a kung fu master and that spider was a fly. I chuckled to myself at the thought of my dad getting a black belt. 

"You know, Miss Widow, you're like a vampire in many aspects. Hmm. When we catch that redhead I should ask her if she's ever sucked the life out of one of her mates before."

"Daaaad," I whined, rolling my eyes. 

"Oh. Sorry son! I was just TAKING THE BLACK WIDOW OUT OF YOUR BED FOR YOU! Geez… kids these days. No gratitude." After quickly slipping on some shoes, I helped my dad to the front door so he could throw the black widow outside, but because I was so freaked out about it, I jumped outside after he threw it on the porch and stomped the hell out of it. 

"DIE DIE DIE DIE DIE!" 

"Son?" My dad asked, his eyebrow raised in a did-I-raise-a-lunatic type stare. 

"Sorry. I hate those things."

He just laughed and wheeled back inside. After I made sure the spider was dead, and that there were no remnants of it on the bottom of my shoes, I walked back into the house and into the kitchen. When I went to the fridge, my dad stopped me. "Don't bother. We're going to Emily's for lunch."

That made me perk up a bit, but I then remembered that Emily had told me she'd wanted to talk to me. 

Oh no. What now?

"Just for lunch right? Not… anything serious?"

My dad looked up at me with a confused look on his face. "Well, I dunno, son, SHOULD there be something serious going on?"

"No… uh… Emily just said she wanted to talk to me… at the party. She… mentioned to me that we needed to talk. I… guessed it had something to do with Bella."

"Oh, so you've told her?"

"Who? Emily?"

"Yes, Jacob," Even though I was turned around, grabbing the bottle of cranberry juice from the fridge, I could HEAR the eye rolling in his voice.

"No. No she doesn't know about us."

"But she IS a woman."

I took a swig of juice from the bottle and put it back in the fridge, not looking at my dad as I shut the refrigerator door and walked down the hall.

"I dunno what she wants to talk about dad. She and Bella had spoken a bit at the party so I'm just GUESSING it has something to do with that," I said, picking out some clothes to wear and getting dressed. 

Within a half an hour my dad and I were at Sam and Emily's place. It was the usual gathering of pack and family members, all hungry and awaiting some of Emily's wonderful cooking. I took the only open seat at the table in between Embry and Jared and jumped into the conversation like I hadn't missed anything at all. It seemed like Emily wasn't going to talk to me at all and that this lunch gathering was per usual, but after some of the guys left for patrol and Jared made up some excuse about having to leave to meet Kim somewhere, it was only Paul, Sam, my dad and I left at the table, an open invitation for Emily to sneak some of her girl talk on us. 

"Boys, I thought we should have a little talk about," she started, turning away from the kitchen. She stopped though, taking in a deep breath and scrunching up her mouth and nose like she was contemplating something. "Never mind, Paul's here."

"Thanks, Em. You can't tell me things that you can tell Sam and Jake?"

"Nope. Sorry." Emily came to the table and tapped my shoulder. "I'll talk to Sam about it later. Jacob, do you mind stepping outside for a minute to talk?"

I was honestly a little nervous at first, but it was only Emily. What could she do? 

Withhold food from me.

Oh fuck. I better not fuck this up. 

I put on my biggest smile and nodded, getting up quickly and walking to the back door, opening it for her like the gentleman I am.

"Stop trying to win brownie points, Jacob," Sam scolded, trying not to laugh at me as he watched me follow his imprint outside. 

"She's probably planning me a surprise birthday party, right?" I heard Paul ask before I shut the door behind me. I laughed and shook my head, hoping Paul would actually let himself believe that so he wouldn't ask what Emily was REALLY going to be talking to me about right then.

"What's up, Emmy?" 

"Jacob," she patted the spot next to her on the steps of the porch so I sat down next to her. "I spoke with Bella yesterday."

"Oh shit, can we go somewhere further away if we're going to talk about Bella? I mean, you've got two wolves in there with really great hearing." I pointed back inside the house, pleading with Emily to move. 

"Fine. Let's take a walk."

Emily and I took a short walk into the woods behind her house and spoke about what she and Bella had talked about at the party. It was what I thought it would be. Bella had told her how she felt about me and why she was holding back and how she didn't want to hurt me but felt like she would hurt herself if she gave in anymore and blah blah blah. I'd heard it all before so it was nothing new until Emily told me about the condoms.

"Excuse me?"

"Jacob, I gave Bella some condoms."

"Uh…Emmy…" I knew I was blushing. I looked down at the ground after shoving my hands in my pockets, trying to think of the best thing to say. Do I thank her?

"Do I get a 'thank you'?" I guess I should.

"Uh… thank you? I mean, Emmy that's nice and all but did she tell you?"

"Yes, Jacob, why the hell do you think I'd give her condoms? To play with?"

"I dunno what girls do with them on their free time." That got me a death stare. "Sorry. Yeah, we were planning on possibly taking it to the next level… soon."

"Tonight right?" She grinned.

"What? Shit, did she tell you EVERYTIHNG?" 

Emily smiled and nodded. 

I couldn't believe it. "Fine. Yeah, but only because she said she couldn't-"

"Give into you completely until she felt a physical connection with you. Look, Jake, I know. And believe me, as a woman, I completely understand her feelings. I had many boyfriends before Sam and none of them gave me the feelings-"

"But he imprinted on you! Of COURSE nothing else felt the same." I took a deep breath, hating that I'd raised my voice to Emily. "I'm sorry Emily. I just hate that I'm so nervous about all this."

"It's all right, Jacob. I just wanted to tell you a few things. And don't interrupt me because I am trying to make this as bearable as possible for the both of us. I know it might be a bit embarrassing, but I know what I'm talking about, ok?"

"O…k…"

"All right," Emily stopped dead in her tracks and counted on her fingers. "One, be gentle. I know you probably already know this, but… being a wolf, you're probably… more… well-endowed than most other boys so be gentle with her. Two, tell her EXACTLY how you feel about her and make sure she knows it. Three, use the damn condoms. Four, make sure she enjoys it, no matter what you have to do to give her… that release… do it. And five, don't let her get out of telling you how she feels about it all."

I felt disrespectful not looking into Emily's eyes when she spoke to me, but my embarrassment kept me from looking at her at all. 

"Jacob, you're young, but you're more of a man than you let yourself believe. And you're in love. Just do what feels right and make her tell you exactly what she's feeling. I know it may sound weird, but I want you to talk to me after all this, ok?"

"Actually, Emmy, that's not weird at all. I kinda wanted someone to talk to about Bella. I don't have any girls to talk to about her… except you. It's the only time I really wished I could have my sisters back here. Of course, talking to them about sex probably wouldn't be fun."

Emily laughed. "I'll be your go-to for everything Bella, all right?"

I smiled, "Yeah. Thanks Emmy." I wrapped my arms around her in a warm hug and she squeezed me tight, patting my back. 

"Let's get back there before they burn the house down. I don't like having Paul in my house when I'm not around." 

I nodded in complete agreement before laughing and following Emily back to the house. 

My dad was finishing up the black widow story when we came back inside, Sue and Leah having joined the group of intrigued audience members. Billy was definitely known for his great storytelling.

"You should have let it bite him, Billy! Would have been cool to see what happened," Paul was always too amazed at what our wolf genes could do. 

"Go find one yourself and ask it to bite you for your own sick experiment, Paul. Geez." I looked over at my dad, "Dad you goin' home or-"

"No, Jacob, I'm going over to the Clearwaters' soon anyway, you go ahead if you need to."

I kissed Emily's cheek then waved to everyone else, "See ya, guys."

A heard 'bye Jake' from six different voices as I left the house, deciding I was glad that we'd taken my dad's truck so I could just leave it with him and run home. It wasn't far and the run, even though I was only on two feet this time, gave me a feeling of freedom that I needed in order to calm my nerves. Plus, the alone time with no one in my head and no one around to give me advice or embarrass me or scold me or just flat out pick on me for having feelings for Bella, was nice. 

But of course, not three minutes after I got home from Emily's did my cell phone ring. Ugh. Hadn't I gotten an earful already? Who else was going to coach me on how I should deal with this whole situation tonight? 

Bella. 

"Bells?" I answered.

"Jake?" Her voice was kind of shaky, but it was not so much a nervous tone. 

"Hey baby, what's up?"

"Uh… I was wondering if um… you could… uh…"

"Boo? Honey, don't get nervous over the phone, how are we gonna handle tonight if you're nervous right now?" I kicked off my shoes and sat down on my bed.

"I'm not nervous, Jake, I'm just considering something and I dunno if you'll want to help me out."

"I always want to help you, sweetie, tell me. What can I do? Is something wrong?"

"No Jakey, nothing's wrong. Everything's… perfect."

"Then-"

"Could you just do me a favor?"

"Anything, babe." I lied back on my bed, putting an arm under my head on top of my pillow. 

"Where are you?"

"Huh?"

"Where ARE you?"

"In my room, why?" 

"Good. Anyone else there?"

"Uh no. I've actually got the whole house to myself right now. Bella what-"

"Ok cool. Could you just lie down on your bed and help me with something."

"Bells… are you… do you want me to… um…." She couldn't really be considering that, could she?

"Jacob, I want you to get me ready for you."

It took me a second to breathe again. "Excuse me?"

"Charlie was home for lunch but he just left for the rest of the night," Her voice was not excited, only informative.

"Great! I'll come over now then-"

"NO! No no no.. I still have some things I wanna get in order first. But I'm super horny right now and I kinda wanted… especially since I wanna be relaxed and … y'know… READY for you… I thought maybe we could… talk… a bit… over the phone."

"Talk, Isabella?"

"Oh, God, Jake, don't do that."

"Hmm… what? Call you Isabella?"

"Jaaaake…."

"Does that make you hot?"

"Kinda… yeah."

"Boo are you … touchin' yourself?"

"I'm lying in bed getting ready for you, Jake, what do you THINK I'm doing?"

"Fuck. Uh… yeah. Do you want me to…"

"Talk dirty to me? Yes."

"I was gonna ask if you wanted me to … y'know… jerk off … with you."

"If that will give you better stamina tonight having already cum right now then yes."

"Fuck, Bella. You being kinda demanding is like… hot." I pulled the arm out from under my head to unzip my pants and slip them down my legs a bit so I could take Little Jake out to play.

"Well, Jake, I demand you make me ready for you by getting ME all hot 'n' bothered."

"Uh… um… ok. So… you got your fingers on your… pussy, baby?"

"Mmmmm… yeah… you stroking your cock?" 

Well, shit. NOW I am!

"Fuck Bella. Yes. Yeah I'm givin' it a nice jerk right now."

"Do it slow, Jakey. But tight. Like how I'm gonna be-"

"JESUS Bella… you really ARE horny aren't you?" This girl was going to be the death of me. 

"You have no idea how sexually frustrated I am, Jacob Black."

"And I'm ready to fix that tonight."

"Good. Then make sure I'm good 'n' ready for you by making me all… wet for you."

"Oh god… ok … uh… put your fingers on your clit, baby."

"Mmmm… and?" 

And? What do you think? I guess she really wants specific direction.

"And… rub." Oh yeah, that's hot, Jacob. I rolled my eyes at myself. The next thing I say better be hotter than that.

"Got it… now what?" 

"Imagine it's my tongue." Thaaaaat's better. 

"Oh Jakey…"

"You like me lickin' you like that?"

"Oh fuck Jake…" 

Her saying 'fuck' got me to tighten my grip on Little Jake.

"Put one of your fingers inside you."

"Only one?"

"Yeah." 

"I thought I told you to get me ready for you. And I know for a fact you're bigger than one finger."

Oh, much bigger, baby. And oh how I loved how demanding she was being. I'd let her be this way now, but wait until the big bad wolf got up into her bedroom tonight.

"Fine. Three. Just shove 'em in there."

"Oh yeah Jake. That's it."

"What are you imagining, baby?"

"That you're fucking me."

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my hand stroked quite a bit faster on LJ.

"Oh hell…"

"My legs are spread all wide for you and you're playin with my clit as you go at me…"

"Oh Bella baby…" I thought about possibly passing out but that probably wouldn't bode well for me tonight so I kept breathing. 

"I wish I had more hands 'cause I want you to touch my tits."

"Oh I am, baby. Try to feel it. I'm so dreamin' about your tits right now." Like I do all the damn time.

"What else you dreamin' about?"

"Mmmmm how tight you are." Which I ALSO dream about all the damn time.

"You gonna cum, Jakey?"

"Not yet, Boo."

"Ok…"

"You want me to?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell me something baby…"

"What?"

"How you want it." My voice was lower than I expected it to be when I said that and I wondered if that had anything to do with why that little moan escaped her throat just then.

"Like… Oh! Oh ok.. Um… Faster! Faster Jake. Give it to me faster."

"Like that?" My eyes closed and I imagined our fantasy.

"Yes like that! Harder too!" 

"You like that baby? You feel good? You gonna cum?"

"Jacob I'm going to," Her voice was getting whinier with need by the second. 

"Tell me when you're cumming … so I can cum with you."

"You'll know… I'm gonna scream your name!"

"Yes, baby. Scream my name. Scream as you cum all over… my cock." Imagining fucking Bella while she was really the one screaming at me to fuck her faster was something new for my masturbation time. I didn't have to make up what she would say to me because she was really doing it, making those noises I fantasized about so much.

"FUCK! Oh baby almost there!" Her breathing had picked up immensely and her voice was much higher now, signaling what I'm sure was going to be one great orgasm.

"I'm getting there too baby…" 

"Jake I'm gonna cum!"

"Scream it!" I growled, wanting nothing more than to hear her voice scream my name.

"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKE!"

"Oh … oh BELLAAAAA…. aaaah!" My body tensed and then shook as I came all over my hand and shirt. 

There was some heavy breathing for a few moments as we both calmed down from our orgasms. She was the first one to speak.

"I'm ready for you, Jacob."

That statement almost had me hard again. "I'll be over in a few."

There were no goodbyes said, only the clicking noise of phones being hung up before I jumped up out of my bed, ran to the bathroom to clean up, ran back into my room to change into a dark pair of jeans and a black shirt, grabbed my keys, and ran out of the house. 


	14. Deeper

_A/N: HEY LOVES! ok so this took me longer than expected because i wanted it to be perfect and editing it was interesting. so since it took me so long, i just gave you guys a little present and put two chapters into one, making this one extra long for ya. no sexual pun intented even tho this chapter is basically one big long lemon. be forwarned! i know some people dont like lemons. ... yeah, i kno. weird. oh well. and just so u kno, the POV changes in the middle of the chapter so watch out for that. happy reading and please review! id love to hear your thoughts on this chapter especially since im sure its nothing like any other lemon chapter you've read before. _

_love!_

* * *

**Bella POV**

"Holy fuck," I breathed, "That was way hotter than I expected." I panted, catching my breath after coming down from my orgasm and finally moving out of my bed.

What do you wear when you know you're going to have sex? Jacob's going to be thinking about it on the way over to the house so there's no need to wear extremely sexy clothes to seduce him. Was there any real need to seduce him? Will he be sportin' a hard-on on the way over here just THINKING about what's going to happen? Are we even going to have to engage in any foreplay?

All these questions made me start freaking out. I really don't know what I'm doing.

I needed to stop myself before I had a complete melt-down so I jumped up and ran to my dresser. After finding my favorite (and only) lacey, matching bra and panty set, I stripped my clothes off and put on the red lingerie. I knew Jake was not into girls that did themselves up too much so I wasn't going to put on tons of makeup or anything, but looking somewhat nice would probably be a good idea. After running into the bathroom and plugging in my curling iron, I put a few big curls in my hair and made sure my mascara and light brown eye-shadow was flawless. I decided I would not put any blush on since I knew my cheeks would give off that blush naturally tonight. My lips only needed some delicious strawberry balm and with a kiss to my reflection, I left the bathroom and skidded back into my room to grab what I knew Jacob would die to see me in.

He had left a shirt at my house months ago and completely forgot about it, probably thinking he'd phased in it and lost it after it ripped to pieces in the woods somewhere. It was one of the only button-downs he'd owned and I had been torn between keeping it, and giving it back to him just so I could see him wear it again. I really loved how I looked in the red and brown plaid as I slowly buttoned it up, thinking about how Jacob would be unbuttoning it soon. I left the top four buttons undone so that my red bra peeked out a little bit. I turned to see myself in my mirror and I shook my head, laughing at how I actually looked a lot like my regular self, just as if one of those caricature artists had drawn a 'sexy' version of me.

"Should I put on pants?" I asked myself out loud, turning to look at my booty in the mirror, not thinking anything of it.

"No," a soft, low voice said from behind me.

I screamed and jumped, turning around and then falling to my bed in relief. "You SUCK!"

Jacob let out a slight chuckle, but didn't move from his spot next to my window.

"Could you not actually go to the door and knock?" I sat up and looked at him like he was crazy.

"I heard your heartbeat speed up from normal a few minutes ago so I thought I'd just investigate," he said, still not moving.

"You mean, you thought you'd come up here to see if I was masturbating again?"

Jacob raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes, finally getting up to move to him. It should be against the law for someone to make such simple clothes look so good. "Uh… no."

"Uh no what, Jake?" I asked, my voice a little lower than I was expecting it to sound. I reached my hand out to his chest and grabbed a fist-full of his shirt.

"I didn't … I wasn't thinking that I was gonna… find you…" Jake was obviously distracted. "Is that my shirt?"

And I thought I was doing so well.

I sighed in defeat. "Yeah, actually it is. You left it here a while ago. Why? Do you want it back?"

"No no I actually-"

"'Cause I could give it back to you," I said, stepping back from him so I could use both hands to unbutton his shirt I had on.

"Well I was gonna say that I really like it on… you… but uh… uh huh."

I smirked, so excited that I had gotten Jake to the point of stuttering.

"So I can keep it?" I asked, taking my hands away from the buttons. Jake immediately stepped over to me, grabbing the bottom of the shirt and pulling me towards him. My chest thudded against his and I looked up at him with surprised eyes.

"Let's make a deal. If you take it off in the next ten seconds you can keep it. Otherwise it's mine. And then since its mine I can do whatever I want to with it and I'll just RIP it off you." I could practically hear him growling as he told me this and if me in this shirt did this to him then, shit, I was keeping it and wearing it all the damn time.

I quickly unbuttoned the last three buttons on the shirt and looked up at Jake, smiling, as I slid it from my body. "Now this doesn't seem quite fair, mister Black-"

"Oh yes it does," he breathed, looking down at my lace-clad breasts.

I giggled, moving my arms up to his biceps and running my fingers up and down his arms. I leaned up on my tip-toes to press my lips to his cheek then whisper in his ear, "How are we supposed to do this with all your clothes on?"

"Just … let me… look at you."

I pulled back and settled back onto the balls of my feet, biting my lip as I let him study my body.

"Please just… gimme a sec," he pleaded, his voice full of concern and nervousness.

"Jake…"

"No Bells just… please."

In that moment I felt extreme guilt. I was MAKING him do this. I was FORCING him. It was pretty much an ultimatum. Have sex with me or don't have all of my heart. How much of a slut am I?

He didn't give me much time to contemplate this because before I knew it, his lips were leaning down to mine. I let him kiss me and I slowly kissed him back. It only took a few seconds for us to both realize that the kiss was getting hotter and more passionate, a go-ahead sign. I took initiative and dragged my fingers to the bottom of Jake's t-shirt, pulling it up before he grabbed it and helped it the rest of the way off. My hands were immediately on his waist, just the soft feel of his skin making me wet.

"Mmmmm," he moaned after he took a breath in through his nose, and I knew he could smell my arousal.

"I hate that," I sighed against his lips. His mouth moved to my neck.

"What?"

"That you can…. Ugh…. That you have super wolfy senses," I groaned.

He laughed, "Why?" His lips were still playing with the skin on my neck and I prayed he wouldn't give me a hickey.

"It's just… not fair…."

Jake shook his head slightly and moved to the other side of my neck. My hands went to his back, my nails already scraping the skin there.

"So… you being able to feel this," he whispered, then thrust his hips against me, his erection quite apparent, "is fair when I can't feel your excitement unless I get my hand inside your panties?"

"Fine. Whatever. It's fair…. Fuck it, Jake, I don't care what's fair, take your pants off."

Something must have been funny because Jake laughed before he pulled away from me. "There really is no such thing as a patient Bella is there?"

"When you have no shirt on, are kissing my neck and grinding your dick against me… no. Not patient at all."

He must have been surprised at my language because he looked taken-aback by it for a second. But the fact that I was standing there in lingerie with my hands on my hips was probably what made him get back to work, kicking off his shoes before dropping his pants.

"Well that's a little better," I said, smirking as I saw Jake's erection tenting his boxer-briefs. "So…"

"Boo, don't ruin the moment with 'so'," he said, using finger quotes as he said the word 'so'.

I giggled and stepped over to him, kissing his shoulder as I stepped around him to close my window. "Don't need the neighbors anyone hearing anything."

Jacob raised his eyebrow at me but smirked and stepped over to me, putting his hands on my hips. "You really wanna do this tonight, don't you?"

A slight feeling of guilt rushed over me, and disappointment followed that. "Jake," I sighed, "I told you…"

"I know, I know. And now I'M the one ruining the moment, but… I just wanted to make sure."

"Baby… I'm sure." I leaned up to kiss him again and just as my lips touched his, his hands moved up my back to the clasp on my bra. Interestingly enough, it only took him a few seconds to get it unclasped. Perhaps this night will go smoother than I thought.

Perhaps.

Jake's lips left mine, but only to be replaced on my shoulder once he slid the bra strap down on that side. "Just so you know," he said, kissing my collarbone, "I want to make love to you tonight." He placed a soft kiss on my collarbone on the other side of my neck and then slipped my other bra strap off my shoulder. "You're not the only one who wants it," he said before his lips touched my shoulder, "even if it did seem like I wanted to wait."

He stood back up and took a hold of my bra, slipping it down my arms and then throwing it onto the floor. His eyes caught mine again right after that.

"I thought you really did want to wait-"

"I did," he reassured me, placing his warm hands on either side of my chest, "and I still do if you want to, but I cant wait for you to love me with everything you have. The thought of you," his fingers on his right hand trailed up to my neck, almost tickling me, "kissing me… in public… taking my hand… in front of everyone we know… telling me you love me… in front of Charlie…. That gives me more reason to overcome any fear or apprehension I have tonight doing this." His lips crashed to mine again and I wanted to cry into his mouth, scream to him that I truly wanted the same things. Nothing was sexier than him opening up to me like that and having our hearts in this was going to make this night much easier… and much better on all levels.

My hands moved from his hair to his waist within seconds and before he could protest, I tugged his boxer-briefs down as low as I could without having to bend down and pull away from Jacob's lips. His moan though, when I grabbed Little Jakey, was all I needed to give me the confidence to get this going a little faster, dropping to my knees in front of him and opening my mouth.

"Bells. No," he gasped, trying to pull me back up.

I resisted. "Jake, don't you want me to-"

"No. Maybe later. I just… I wanna get this going. And I … wanna last … for you. So getting me close now probably isn't a good idea. I mean, shit, Boo, you already have me hard… if you haven't noticed." Jake semi-rolled his eyes and I grinned. He was right.

I was just stalling.

A second later, Jake had picked me up and turned to plop me down on my bed. His body quickly covered mine and his lips were everywhere. My hands touched every inch of his skin that I could get to, but he was moving down my body so quickly that I couldn't get a good hold on him. Not a minute later, Jacob was pulling my panties down my legs. My breathing picked up since I knew we were getting close to actually doing the deed and Jake obviously noticed.

"You're nervous."

"I'm a virgin."

"Touché." He said, crawling back on top of me.

"Jake… do you um…"

"Oh! Shit … uh… yeah… hold on."

As fast as I had ever seen him move, Jake jumped off the bed, retrieved a small package from a back pocket of his jeans, and climbed back onto the bed in between my legs. I watched in amazement as he ripped the package open and put the wrapper on my nightstand. I wondered for a second why he did that, but I guess he just didn't want to risk it being lost in my room somewhere and then accidentally found by Charlie later on. I looked back down to Jake's cock which he was slowly unrolling the condom onto. The best part though, was the look on his face. His bottom lip was pulled into his mouth, the look of concentration on his face was extremely amusing and calmed me for a moment. That look alone gave me a certain reassurance that Jake, my Jake, was going to take care of me tonight. I had nothing to worry about because this was not someone I had just met, it was my best friend. He would be careful with me, love me, and not judge me. I was truly lucky to have him.

But then again, I was about to make love to my best friend. This could mean the end of our friendship let alone our romantic relationship. Fuck. Maybe this wouldn't be as perfect as I thought.

Jake gave me a look that told me he was ready and I spread my legs for him a little more, lifting my knees slightly off the bed. He crawled over me, placing his palms flat on the bed on either side of my chest before kissing and licking my right breast, making me moan and sigh in pleasure. My hands went straight to his back, his muscular shoulders giving me something to grip as his lips moved to my other breast, his tongue circling my nipple as he sucked on it and moaned, himself.

"Oh, Jake…"

His left hand moved from the sheets down to his cock and he grabbed his shaft, stroking a few times as he positioned the tip of his erection to my entrance. He looked up at me, then moved his head up to mine. "I love you, Bella," he whispered as he pushed in slightly.

My left hand gripped his back as my right one did the same to his bicep, having moved down his arm a bit. One second later, Jake's left hand was moving my right one off his arm and onto the bed next to me, gripping it and intertwining our fingers as he pushed more of his cock into me.

"WAIT!" I screamed against his open mouth which had been kissing me before the pleasure of it all made his mouth drop open.

He looked down at me and shook his head, probably trying to see straight still. "Bells did I-"

"Jake pull out. Please? Please?" I begged.

I knew he didn't want to, but the head of his cock was pulled out of me and I could breathe again.

"Bella. Did I hurt you?"

"Um…" I blushed, "Sort of…. Jake, it's not your fault. We just… need a better position I think."

"Uh… ok…"

"I'll just move my knees up a bit more… maybe spread my legs s'more." I did exactly what I said I was going to do, and he moved up in the bed a little. I breathed in deeply and looked him straight in the eye. "Okay. Try again."

"Baby it's gonna hurt a little-"

"I know, Jake. Just… this might be a little better."

Jake grabbed his erection and pushed in again, this time my eyes closing and my jaw clenching. "You okay, Bells?" He asked in a strained voice.

"Just…. Deeper… please… try!" I said, trying not to think about the pain.

"I … am…. Fuck!" He sounded frustrated, not sexually pleased. Suddenly the pain got worse since it was concentrated in one area. He had stopped moving.

"Jake just keep going! PLEASE!"

"Bella I CAN'T!"

"What?" I asked, opening my eyes and looking up at him.

"It… won't… go in!"

"It will if you-"

"I'm not gonna fucking RAPE you, Bella. No! I'm not gonna DO that!"

"Then we probably can't ever do this if-"

"Bella I'm not going to rip you in half just to get my-"

"But you won't!"

Jake sighed and pulled out again. I felt then how much it had actually been hurting because the relief that followed was amazing. But then again, I wanted nothing more than for him to be able to make love to me tonight so my determination won, like it usually does, and I didn't give up.

"Jacob," I sat up after he did. "Please don't give up on me. I want this SO BAD with you. Please," I turned his head to look at me since his gaze had been out the window for a few seconds. "Please?"

"Don't make me hurt you, Bella," he said, sounding like he was about to cry. "I want you so damn bad, but I won't hurt you."

"Jacob, don't think like that. Please? Fairytales don't exist. Werewolves and vampires might, but the fairytale experience of 'making love' without any pain juts doesn't."

"But you've used-"

"I know. You're just…. Bigger. It took me a while to get used to my bigger dildo, perhaps it'll just take me a little bit to get used to … you."

Jake finally kissed me and lied me back down on the bed, this time not letting his lips leave mine as he used one of his hands to spread my legs, his left hand on my right thigh, keeping it spread as he took his cock in his right hand again, pushing it into my pussy once again.

I winced and had to pull away from his lips to breathe when he finally go the head all the way in. I started to think all those fantasy sex stories online that would say 'the pain faded away into pleasure' were all written by twelve year old girls who had never even put a FINGER in their pussy let alone a huge dick! FUCK! This fucking hurts!

I tried to sustain it a few seconds, but when the pain didn't go away, "No no… we're not doing this right now," I just completely lost interest and had to push him off of me.

"What?" Jake was panting, his face more full of disappointment than of concern for me. He saw that I wasn't getting up so he took advantage of the situation and slid the tip of his dick against my wet core, rubbing it on my clit, knowing he'd get a response that way as he begged, "Please baby."

I couldn't argue with that face. Nor could I argue with what my body was begging for even if it did feel a little pain. I gave in. "Ok! Ok … but I'm on top."

I sat up and pushed Jake onto his back, straddling his lower stomach. I was really hoping that this was going to work because I knew in my heart I would never find another guy that loved me more than Jacob did and that would be as patient with me as he was being right now. No one would ever be able to make love to me like he would because no one else would ever be able to love me like he does, so I had to try.

I grabbed Jake's cock and slowly lowered myself onto it, closing my eyes and wincing again as I tried to slide down on it. It hurt, but I just told myself that it would feel better once he was all the way inside me so I had to try. After the third time of slowly going down on it, I got about a third of him inside me.

"That's it baby, take your time." Jake's eyes went from opened to closed to open, over and over again.

"Of course I'll take my time, Jake, this fucking hurts."

"I'm sorry, baby. I'm so sorry… please… it'll be over soon just-" he tried taking my hand, but I batted it away and kept them on my breasts.

"Jake … shut up. I know." My eyes were shut tight as I pushed down further, then opened my eyes quickly to grab one of Jake's hands, putting it on my breast. I had changed my mind. I needed him to feel some of the pain I was feeling, so I gripped his hand as tight as I could. I thought it would help ease my own pain, but it barely did.

"Maybe we should use some sort of lube?"

"Shut UP Jacob! Lube isn't gonna do anything to help the fact that you're fucking HUGE!" I let go of his hand and put my own hands in my hair, seriously contemplating pulling it out.

Jake actually listened to me and shut up, but his hands took a hold of my hips.

"You move my hips and I'll fucking kill you," I sneered.

"Ok! Ok," his hands flew up in a defensive motion and slowly slid them up my thighs.

"OH my god, Jake…" I moaned in a way that made both of us confused. Had I felt any pleasure at all? I tried to go further down on him but, "Wait… wait, wait I cant." I had to move back up again, his cock being way too much for me to handle.

We sat like that for a few minutes, though it felt like hours, and though I was moving slightly on the head of his cock, giving him a tiny bit of pleasure, I was barely feeling any sort of nice feeling. Watching Jake's facial expressions move from pleased to frustrated, I groaned and Determined Bella finally took over. Suddenly, my confidence was up and a rush of adrenaline went through my body.

I just had to go for it. Scream through the pain and just go for it.

"Jake I'm just gonna… do it." I gripped his hands that were on my thighs and gritted my teeth, closing my eyes tightly.

"Wha-" he barely had time to get his question out before his breath hitched and his eyes popped open wide as I slid all the way down his cock, screaming as I pushed down onto it.

"OW OW OW OW OW… oh my GOD ow," I was breathing really fast and the pain was extremely intense, but I almost gave myself a pat on the back for finally doing it.

"Baby I'll pull out if it hurts too bad-"

"No! No I worked too hard for this. Just… let me sit here for a minute." My breathing was still hard and deep, but it was slowing as my body adjusted. Who knew my body could actually ADJUST to being so full of …. well, a man?

"You ok?" Jacob asked after a minute.

"My knees are cramping."

"C'mere," he said in the sweetest voice I'd ever heard. He pulled me down so that he could hold me but he also made sure he didn't pull out of me much at all. My chest laid against his and as I was concentrating on finding some pleasure in the pain, Jake was concentrating on intertwining our fingers as he grasped each of my hands in each of his.

I turned my head and lifted it off his chest slightly.

"Move a little, Jake," I whispered.

Jake pulled out of my pussy just a tiny bit and thrust back in very slowly. It was only about an inch that he was pulling out and pushing in but it made me moan and grind my hips against him.

"Feel good?" He asked, his voice finally full of some seduction.

"It's… it's so different…"

"Yeah?"

"I've never … oh god…" I sat up and placed my hands on Jake's chest and started to grind my hips on him more. I moved up and back down, now riding him.

Jake had a million different looks on his face at once. He was obviously shocked that I'd taken control, but his excitement to be having sex for the first time outshined the shocked look. It only took a few more seconds before we both felt enough pleasure to finally let go, moaning and telling each other how much we liked being together like this.

"So tight, Bella," Jacob groaned, his hands now really gripping my hips.

"Oh my god Jake. I've never felt anything like this. It… it hurts but… but there's this like… really… good… fuck!… oh my god Jacob it feels really good!"

"Fuck, babe. Good. I'm glad you're… just…"

"FUCK JAKE!" I couldn't help myself then. I started riding him pretty hard and fast, wanting more and more. I leaned back a little to try and change the position slightly to see if that will help make me climb higher but it only made his cock slip out of me.

"Fuck…" Frustrated, but in no way going to give up on this, I just took a hold of his long shaft and quickly put him back inside me.

Jake was astounded. His mouth fell open and his eyes widened like he didn't understand how I just did that after spending half an hour trying to get him in me in the first place.

"I guess you stretched me a bit. Easier to get you in right now," I panted, starting to ride him just as fast as before, my hands on my breasts, then moving into my hair.

"Or you're just wet as all hell…" Jake moaned, closing his eyes and licking his lips. I liked that kind of talk from him. Something about sweet Jacob talking dirty made me want to just ravage him; if his body wasn't enough.

"OH my god Jake.. Oh Jake… Jaaaaaake! Oh FUCK I think I just came! Oh baby that… oh my god!" I slowed down a bit, breathing heavily. Did I just have an orgasm?

_No, that was not all you're getting out of this Bella_.

Well then what the hell was that? It felt like… a shockwave.

_Wait for it, Bella, you know you're building up to something better. You think that's all you would get from a guy like Jake?_

I shook my head, trying not to go all schizophrenic while losing my virginity. I kept riding him, more pleasure building even thought I felt as though my body had just released an orgasm because it had just shuddered in pleasure. Please don't let that be all I get from this.

Just as I was coming down from what I felt was like a miniature orgasm, I started to try that position again. I leaned back with my hands now on Jake's thighs, lifting my hips up and down on him, the sight of his cock going in and out of me making my head spin. I decided right then and there that there was nothing hotter than that sight. Just when I was about to move back up to my original position, Jake started to thrust up into me.

Thank you God, for inventing the g-spot.

"My GOD Jacob Black are you really giving me a multiple orgasm right now? Holy FUCK!" Another release hit my body and I shuddered again, but I still felt the need to work up to something more. Each time my body went through another mini orgasm (as I was now going to call them), I felt more adrenaline rush through me and give me more energy to work my body up to what I hoped would be a not-so-mini orgasm.

This was definitely going on a lot longer than I thought it would and I was surprised at how much I was willing to work for what my body was screaming for, sweat already dripping down my forehead and my chest. I sat back up, putting my hands on my breasts again, pulling at my nipples as I rode Jake's cock a little harder, trying to fall over the edge of pleasure mountain. I looked down at him and he looked back up at me with an almost sad look on his face.

No way you are sad right now, Jacob Black. You definitely don't FEEL sad. No, you feel fucking HAPPY.

"Baby I can't … Bells I … I really think I'm gonna cum soon so-" Jake stuttered, gripping my hips harder.

"PLEASE don't say that yet Jake! Please hold out just a little more, ple-"

"YOU CAN'T FUCKING SAY THAT AND THEN BOUNCE ON MY COCK LIKE THAT ISABELLA!"

I sucked in a breath thinking that him screaming at me like that was going to make me cum and right when I thought I was going to, I didn't.

"I can't cum jake!"

"What?" He looked confused and angry and frustrated all at the same time and I wanted more than anything to wipe that look off his face and replace it with the biggest smile of satisfaction he'd ever have.

"It's … It's coming I FEEL it, but it's just… STILL building and… oh my fucking GOD!" I threw my head back in pleasure and frustration.

"Bella I'm gonna cuuuuum!"

"No Jake please wait!" I begged, not able to slow my movements.

"I fucking can't!" I knew Jake was trying to hold out, biting his lip and closing his eyes so he didn't have to watch my bouncing breasts which I knew were turning him on even more. "Please cum, Bella. Please!"

At that point I knew I had to do something so I put my left hand on my clit and rubbed furiously.

Oh yes. That's going to do it.

"Jakey I'm almost there! You're cock's gonna make me cum!"

_Where the hell did that come from, Bella? _

I don't know, it sounded hot in my head.

_All right, Miss Dirty Talk, if it makes you and Jake happy. _

And it did. Right upon hearing my dirty line, "OH fuck!", Jake came and tightened his grip on my hips. I was definitely in for some bruises. "Bellaaaaa!" His body reacted by thrusting up into me some more, his thrusts short and hard. This, combined with the sight of Jake in pleasure and my fingers on my clit, finally sent me over the edge.

"Oh god oh god oh god Jaaaaaaaake!" my body shuddered and convulsed like it never had before. And for longer than ever before. "Oh my god, I'm still fucking cumming!" I screamed as my body continued to shake. After another minute I fell down onto Jake's stomach. He pulled his cock out of me and we both lied there panting, trying to come back to reality.

"Whoo." I shook my head and blinked my eyes. "I've never felt anything like that before in my life."

"Good?" Jake asked, smiling slightly, his eyes half closed.

"So… fucking… good."

"I can tell. My hips are soaked with your… well…"

"Oh Jake, I'm sorry," I apologized, rolling off of him.

"Sorry? You getting all wet and pretty much squirting your juices on me? Hottest thing ever!"

"EW Jake that's disgusting!" I sat up, but he pulled my wrist so I'd look at him.

"So me cumming in your mouth is disgusting?" I remembered the other night and just grinned, knowing I'd never felt so amazing making someone else feel pleasure.

"No. I kinda like that. Pretty hot actually."

"Then there. See? Hot."

"Fine. Whatever. Speaking of hot, I think we both need to shower." I got off the bed and started walking to the bathroom.

"Then … again?" Jake asked, getting up and catching me as my legs almost gave out. "Whoa! You ok there, Boo?"

I laughed. "Perhaps next time you can do most the work. My legs are … like jello."

He lifted me up and started carrying me back to the bed, but he stopped, looking down at me in his arms as I looked up at him, grinning.

I chuckled softly as I shook my head in disbelief that we had just had sex with each other. That was a very intense thing that just happened. And he wanted to do it again already? "I think perhaps we should wait at least until tomorrow. I'm gonna be sore as hell. You have no clue how bad that hurt at first. I still don't know how you fit inside me," I said, leaning my head into his chest and kissing the skin there.

"Well ok…" Jake pouted. "I kinda wanted to try again to see if I could last longer…"

"You did fine, Jake," I said as he lied me down on the bed.

"Really boo?" he asked, lying next to me and moving a strand of my hair that was sticking to my face.

"Really," I kissed his lips quickly and stared at the pout on his face some more. "Oh all right, maaaaybe again a little later."

"Yes!" I could practically hear the 'success!' that Jake just shouted in his mind right then.

I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, don't roll your eyes, YOU were the one that said it felt so damn good."

"How was it for you?"

"Are you serious, Boo?"

"Mhmm."

"So me wanting to do it again doesn't tell you how much I liked it?"

"No… just tells me you wanna try again."

"Let's lay here a little while. Maybe in a bit I'll show you just how much I liked it."

**JPOV**

I lied there for a while, watching Bella sleep, running my fingers over her smooth skin, letting crazy things run through my mind. This was supposed to be a night of passionate love that proved to her that we had a connection. Had she felt something OTHER than an orgasm? Will she finally give in to me and let this love we have for each other be completely realized? Will she let me love her the way I want to love her? I knew that we would have to do this multiple times in order for her to feel a connection because the way that just went probably didn't make her feel extremely in love with me.

Then again, we had both just lost our virginity to each other. That's got to mean something right? The way it started out was not so great but by the end when she was getting comfortable and really enjoying herself… riding my cock… bouncing up and down… her eyes full of lust… her tits bouncing in a way that made me not able to take my eyes off them…

_Ok, stop it, Black. You're gonna get another hard-on and freak out the one girl that you need to impress and take care of._

How could I 'freak' her out with a hard dick? She seemed to like it quite a bit, actually.

_If she isn't looking for it or expecting it, it might freak her out and make her feel like she NEEDS to tend to your needs._

Well, just thinking about her tending to my needs woke up little Jake so, good job, conscience.

_Oh well. At least I tried._

I let my hands keep wandering over Bella's body and when her eyes started to flutter open from her hour nap, I smirked at her and grabbed her ass with my right hand, my other hand under my head as I leaned up on my elbow to look down at her beautiful form.

"Have a nice nap, beautiful?"

"Mmm…" she nodded, snuggling into me some more.

"I've been thinking…"

"Did you throw out the condom?" She interrupted me.

"What?"

"The condom. It… it can't stay here. Can you… like… wrap it in something and put it in the trash outside or something?"

"Bells-"

"If Charlie found it, you and I both would be dead."

"How would he-"

"Sometimes he comes in here to collect my trash when he takes it out each week."

"Oh."

"Please?"

"I … uh… put it in the trashcan… I'll um… take them when I leave and put them in the trash outside ok?"

"Ok…" Bella sighed, closing her eyes but then quickly opening them again. "Wait. Them?"

I chuckled. "You said we could try again," I said, moving two of my fingers to Bella's pussy and rubbing them on her wet slit.

She gasped and grabbed my arm, but didn't pull it away from her. "Jake!"

"What, Boo?"

"I… that… ugh…"

"I was going to say… I've been thinking about ways to make it less painful. I think I know a position the both of us will enjoy immensely," my voice lowered and my middle finger dipped in between her folds, playing with her clit.

She breathed in sharply again. "Really?"

I was surprised. I thought she would just deny me and make me stop, but she didn't.

Fuck yeah!

"And like you requested… I'll do all the work this time." I took my fingers away from her and moved down the bed. When she turned on her back, I shook my head. "Nah ah ah… turn on your stomach, Boo."

Bella looked at me with wide eyes, probably knowing where I was going with this, but not mentioning a thing as she slowly slid onto her stomach. She lied her head on her pillow, her hands underneath it, gripping it, no doubt, awaiting my next move. I smiled at the sight before me and licked my lips as I moved her thighs apart, getting in between them. I lifted her ass up, my hands tight on her hips, giving her support while also holding her in place.

I was ready to take her right then, but something in me told me to take this a little slower and besides, I was not fully erect yet so a little foreplay just added itself to the schedule.

I got off the end of the bed and got on my knees on the floor, pulling Bella's ass towards me as I leaned over and took one long lick of her pussy.

"JACOB FUCKING BLACK!" She screamed and I chuckled.

"Yes, Isabella Maire Swan?" I asked, kissing her thigh.

"I … why didn't you tell me you were going to-"

"Because sometimes surprising you is fun."

Bella calmed down and I waited a few seconds to continue. My hands gripped Bella's ass and held her in a position that was perfect for what I had planned right then. My tongue went back to work and I slid it up and down Bella's wet pussy, actually really enjoying the taste of her.

"Bella you taste so good…"

"Oh my god, Jake. Where the hell did this come from? Like… where's my Jacob I used to make mudpies with when we were younger?"

I grinned. "He grew up."

"I GUESS. But when did he get so… naughty?"

"The moment you moved into town, Bells."

"So you've always thought of me like-"

"Do you want me to finish this or no?" I asked, trying not to feel frustrated.

"Yes… please."

"Good," I said before shoving three fingers into her pussy.

"MMM!" I could tell she'd just bit the pillow and her needing to do that turned me on way more than I thought it would.

I finger fucked her and licked her until she reached back and put her own fingers on her clit. Before I could protest, she shook with orgasm and screamed into the pillow.

I slowly slid my fingers out of her. "Aw… c'mon, Bells. I wanna HEAR you scream." I got up onto the bed, kneeling in between her spread legs.

She looked back at me, smirking. "And I wanna hear you howl. You ARE a wolf, after all."

I raised an eyebrow at her and took a hold of her hips. "I will NOT howl, Bella."

"Aww… why not?" I was going to fuck that smirk right off her face.

"Because," I started, grabbing my dick and rubbing it along her pussy.

"Condom," she said, ruining the moment, but being responsible. I forgave her for it immediately.

"Oh yeah. Fuck…" I got up and went to Bella's nightstand where the condoms were lying. I grabbed one, opened it up and looked back at her on the bed. "Don't… move."

"I'm not Jakey, stop worrying that I'm gonna leave."

Something about the way she said that made my heart jump and as I unwrapped the condom onto my cock, I thought about making this time softer, more loving, more romantic… until she wiggled her hips.

God damn it, Bella.

Little Jake twitched and before I knew it, I was back in my previous spot, teasing Bella's wet pussy with my hard cock again.

"I'd like to take you like this, Bella," I said softly, as I ran one of my hands up and down her back.

"I'd like that too, Jake."

"You ready?"

"You know I am."

This position definitely made everything easier. My cock was going into her at a downwards angle which made it easier to maneuver into her and she seemed more spread open this way as well. My cock slid into her with hardly any resistance even though she did wince once.

"You okay, beautiful?"

"Yes Jake… oh yes."

That gave me a confidence boost and in the next few seconds I was deep inside her pussy, my hips against her ass. Being all the way inside of her and watching myself slide into her was the hottest thing I'd ever seen and being able to grab her ass and pull her to me made the whole thing that much more fantastic.

And when I say fantastic, I mean FANTASY-tastic.

"Give it to me, Jakey."

"Woah, Bells… really?"

"Mhmm… I really like this."

"You're not hurting?"

"Only a tiny bit but … it's good."

"So… what do you want Bella?" I asked, thinking I could get away with a little dirty talk. Perhaps I could really turn this into one of my fantasies.

"Mmm… you're gonna play that card, Jacob?"

"What card, Bells?"

"The dirty talk card. You know it turns me on…"

"Does it?" I ask, sliding almost all the way out of her.

"Yesssss," she hissed, gripping the pillow under her.

"Well tell me what you want and I'll give it to you, sweetie."

"I want you to fuck me, Jacob. I want it hard. I've always thought of you doing this to me. I want it so bad, Jake. Please…"

I thrust into her hard.

"Oh!" She squealed. Mhmm. I made Bella Swan squeal.

"Tell me exactly what you want, Bells," I ordered, pulling away from her again.

"I want you to fuck me, Jacob! I want that cock deep inside my pussy!"

"Holy FUCK, Bells… do you even KNOW how hot that is? You talking like that?" I gave her another deep thrust.

"Fuck!" She yelled again.

"It's so hot, baby."

"Gimme more Jake! I want more… please!"

Giving in to her pleas, I started to pull back and thrust in a little quicker, the sexiest sound making its way to my ears as my hips hit her ass every time I thrust into her.

"Oh its so DEEP baby!" Bella squealed again.

"You like that?" I picked up the pace a little more, almost slamming into her now.

"You know I do… oh fuck yeah, Jacob!" She moved up a little, onto her elbows so her head was off the pillow and she looked back at me with her mouth hanging open, panting and watching me fuck her. Damn it, that was hot.

I plunged into her and stopped, her confused eyes meeting mine. But before she could ask what I was doing, I ground my hips into hers, rocking back and forth, my cock just moving around deep inside her. Her jaw dropped again and her eyes shut, her throat giving out a groan that made me start pounding her again.

"Did you like that, Boo? Hmm?"

"You … are… hitting… something … like… my…"

"G-spot?"

"How do you even… know about…"

"I watch porn, Bella. And I read shit… fuck…"

"Well you're… getting it… FUCK Jake! I'm gonna cum!"

"Yeah?" I asked, excited that I was holding out.

"Yes! Harder! Just… a little harder! Oh my god, PLEASE harder!"

I think my mind left my body at that moment and as my fingers took a tight hold on Bella's hips, my cock plunged deep into her pussy over and over again as hard as I could thrust. Before I knew it, Bella was tightening around me and I had to hold in a breath and bite my lip to keep from cumming.

"Fuck Bells… you're so tight when you-"

"CUMMIIIIING!" she screamed and I was going to say 'I know' but just let her soak the bed instead.

"Damn, you liked THAT didn't you?" I asked, my cock now moving slowly in and out of her, a lot less deep than before.

"Yeah Jake... I… did…." she was trying to catch her breath. "I didn't even have to touch my clit for that one!"

I don't think my head could get much bigger right now. And I meant the one above my shoulders.

"Well how about we see if we can get another one out of you before I-"

"Just cum if you want to, Jake."

"No! I'm trying to last here, Bells. No."

"Ok ok Mister I'm-Worried-About-My-Performance."

"Don't do that right now. No teasing me right now. I'm trying to make love to you."

That must have hit a nerve because she shut up and didn't say anything when I pulled out of her, flipped her over onto her back and slid in between her legs again. I stared into her eyes and gave her a look back that was filled with more than dirty lust. Both my hands went to Bella's thighs and spread them as far as they could go, lifting them up and backwards towards her quite a bit. I didn't even have to guide my cock in, it was so hard. Little Jake knew his destination and went right there, sliding in with hardly any difficulty at all.

As I leaned forward, my shoulders did the job my hands had been doing of holding Bella's thighs up and keeping them spread. I gave my Bella an intense stare before I kissed her with all the passion in the world and I hoped she'd understand exactly what I was trying to tell her.

I love you.

I'll never leave you.

I want .. No, I NEED you… forever.

Let me love you.

Her kiss back to me surprised me, but in a good way. It was so needy and loving and heart-wrenching that I couldn't focus on thrusting into her, my cock just settling itself deep inside her and not moving. Her groan snapped me out of it, though and I started to pull my hips back slowly, pulling out just a little and thrusting back in deep. The way she just came in the previous position told me she liked it deep, so I was going to keep with that theme and see where it would take her next.

Each of my hands took one of Bella's, and we would grasp each other, intertwining our fingers, each time a thrust gave us that pleasure we were looking for. Whenever she or I needed air, I pulled away from Bella's lips but I would kiss her neck or her cheek or her chest, not letting there be much time at all when my lips were away from her skin.

My thrusts became slightly more frantic, but I was trying to keep this as intensely romantic as possible so I tried not to lose it. When I moved my hips a little and started thrusting my body in a way that hit Bella's clit each thrust, though, I knew she would cum soon so I was preparing myself to cum with her.

She must have had the same thought. "Cum with me, Jake," she whispered into my ear.

I looked down at her, our lips not locked anymore, but our eyes were. I thrust my cock into her a little harder, staring into her eyes and giving her as much of myself as I possibly could. A few more thrusts and I felt my orgasm about to rip through my body.

"I love you, Bella," I said in a low, breathless voice right before I gripped her hands so hard, I thought I'd hurt her.

She stared into my eyes the entire time I came, her orgasm finally hitting her and making her body shake underneath mine. "I love you, Jake!" She said right before her body relaxed and as the convulsions stopped, I let here legs fall to the sides of us and rolled us over so she was halfway lying on top of me.

"Jakey…" she said softly as I stroked her hair.

"Yeah, baby?" I asked, still catching my breath.

"Pull out…" I looked down and sure enough I was still buried inside her.

I pulled out of her and tore the condom off, reaching over to put it in the trashcan. I'd remember to take them later.

We cuddled together in silence for a few moments, just relishing in all the pleasure and love.

Bella finally broke the silence. "I mean it, Jake."

I looked over at her and scrunched up my face in confusion. "What, Boo?"

"That I love you."

My heart did a cart-wheel but I tried not to look TOO excited. "I know-"

"No. I… And I know I admitted it to you, but Jake… that was… perfect."

I didn't know what to say, so I just smiled. It usually worked for me, and thankfully it did for Bells too.

"I really feel like we … made love. I mean, as stupid as that sounds-"

"It doesn't sound stupid. I know what you mean."

"Like the first time I was really concerned that we were not going to be able to… but… that… with you looking into my eyes when we… I just… Jake… I'm ready for this."

I almost jumped out of the bed. Instead, my body just grabbed hers and wrapped myself around her more. "Tell me exactly what that means, Bells."

She giggled and her breath against my chest gave me goose bumps. "It means I wanna be in a relationship with you. I have a weird thing about Charlie knowing just yet, but … as far as everyone else goes… everyone else that won't tell Charlie, that is… I wanna be comfortable with you in front of all of them. I actually think I'm ready to delve into this relationship."

"You've just made me the happiest man on the planet, Bells," I said, kissing her forehead. "And that's not just the sex talking."

We both chuckled and, though I never wanted that moment to end, a few minutes later, Bella sat up and got out of bed. She went to her dresser and put on a pair of panties and a big t-shirt.

"I should shower and clean up and stuff before Charlie gets home. You should probably get home, Jake."

I was so confused at the sudden change of heart, I lept out of the bed and wrapped my arms around her. "I thought you just said-"

"I love you," she said randomly, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss my nose. All I could do was close my eyes and grin. "Jake, I'd love to cuddle in bed all night but the thought of Charlie catching us is starting to freak me out. And I've been home all day and haven't done any dishes or laundry or cooking 'cause all I've been thinking about was you. And then all I was doing was… you. So.."

I laughed at her comment and finally understood what she was saying. "All right. I'll go. I'll call you tonight though. And you're coming over tomorrow night right?"

Her face was so cute when she was trying to remember something.

I quickly kissed her. "Sorry. You're just so damn cute. Um… there's a council meeting going on and I thought since uh… since all the guys will be there and … some of them are bringing their girls-"

"I'll go, Jake. I work tomorrow afternoon, but I'll be there," she ran her hands up and down my arms in a way that made my heart flutter again. I thought only girls got all mushy and lovey dovey with the butterflies in the stomach thing. What the hell?

No, I'm NOT turning into a girl. Wolf I can handle, but a girl? No.

"Tell Charlie he can come."

"What?"

"Don't be shocked, Bells. Dad wants him there. Thinks it'll be cool for him. Plus, I think he said something about it being a way for everyone to get together for an 'even better' birthday party for Charlie. He's been waiting for an opportunity to let Charlie know a little more about the tribe, anyway, and I guess since you're 'in the know' now, my dad feels like-"

"No WAY are you telling my dad that you explode into a ball of fur!"

I laughed at her outburst and held her tighter to my naked body. "No, Bells. Dad and I both think it would be cool for him to hear some of the legends and just… make his own opinions."

Bella was giving me a suspicious look, so I just kissed her lips quickly and turned around to pick up my clothes, dressing myself slowly.

"I don't want him to know much," she was obviously scared.

"Bella. Charlie's not one to jump to conclusions unless he sees something with his own two eyes. And none of us are going to phase in front of him. If you really don't want him to come, I'll just tell dad."

"No no… I just…" she sighed, "oh well. What the hell. I don't think it could do any harm."

"Good."

"So I'll see you tomorrow night?"

I finished pulling on my shirt and walked back over to my Bella. "A whole day. I dunno how I'll cope."

She rolled her eyes and wrapped her arms around my neck as my hands went to her waist. "Don't be so dramatic," she kissed me and I tried deepening it, my tongue playing with hers for a second, but she pulled away. "I don't want to start again and not be able to stop."

I just grinned at her. "I love you."

"I love you more."

I just shook my head and kissed her again, quickly. Three more seconds and I was jumping out the window. "I'll call you!"

"I know!" She yelled back.

Not a minute later, my phone buzzed. I pulled it out of my pocket and looked at the text.

**U forgot the condoms**

I quickly ran back over to the side of the house where I found two used condoms and their wrappers on the grass. Looking up, I saw Bella wave and laugh before closing the window.

I just shook my head and, after picking them up, laughing at myself for being grossed out, I looked around for any eyes on me and then threw them in her neighbors trash can that was out on the street.

I texted Bella back.

**taken care of, love.**

And I immediately got one back.

**text me when u get home so I kno u got there ok. Love u.**

She's worried about a guy that can kill vampires with his teeth getting home safe. I love her.

**i will. And I love u. **


	15. Stories

_A/N: Well hello there! Let me first start off by saying I am more than sorry that this chapter took me a while to get put up. I recently lost my job and have been spending all my time trying to find another one as well as dealing with some crazy family issues. Drama as usual. But HONESTLY this story is going to be more on a 1 chapter per week or two basis from now on. This is mostly due to some free time I have scheduled for myself just to write this fic. So don't worry, this story will be on track starting now so I hope you will all keep reading and all you new readers I hope you stay with it! _

_And some good news… since I took so long to get this chapter up, I made it an extra long one for you guys, putting two chapters into one for you guys. LOTS of stuff happens in this chapter._

_On the even brighter side… oh my goodness thank you all for the reviews! And oh so many questions! Don't worry, we'll get to all that stuff at some point in the story (yes, a few imprinting discussions included), but you all have to understand that this is nowhere NEAR the end of the story. This has just been establishing Bella and Jake's relationship. Wait until other characters come in and mess with it. This story has been a lot less dramatic and more lifelike than a lot of twilight fan fiction, but that doesn't mean its not going to add some drama. _

_Oh, and LaPushWolf, me too. I listened to that song today and just giggled my ass off. And I fuckin' love that song but now it's one to giggle to. _

_Speaking of songs, everyone should get ready for not only more drama, but more comedy (much having to do with music). I'm going to have a blast writing the next few chapters and I think you guys will enjoy reading them. Please leave reviews to tell me what you think! Thanks guys! _

_Love! _

_

* * *

_

**Bella POV**

"Bells?"

I looked up from the sizzling bacon and smiled at my dad. "Good morning."

"What are you doing up so early?"

"I thought I'd cook you some breakfast."

"Bells you don't need to do that, I was just gonna-"

"Eat coffee and donuts like every other cliché cop?" I asked, turning over a piece of bacon.

Charlie raised his eyebrow at me. "Well-"

"Well, nothing. You can have a healthy breakfast once in a while."

"You worried about my health for some reason, Bells?"

"Well you do drink a lot of beer, Dad." There was a moment of silence and a few raised eyebrows before he spoke.

"Bella-"

"I know, I know. Sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Just that… ever since the scare with Harry a few weeks ago-"

"I know, Bells. Look, I'll try to eat a little healthier all right?" He said, holding up his hands in defeat.

"Thank you. Now sit."

Charlie and I sat down at the table and feasted on pancakes, eggs, bacon, and orange juice. He even took some apple sauce out of the fridge and poured himself a little bowl of it. I was happy to have a healthy breakfast with Charlie for once. Cooking for him made me feel like I was at least trying to take care of him. A few weeks ago, Harry Clearwater, one of my dad's good friends that lived on the reservation not too far from Jacob, collapsed and had to be taken to the hospital. They said he probably had a minor heart attack and when they found a blood clot near his heart, they immediately operated on him. That whole ordeal was too scary not to pay attention to and I had made breakfast for weeks after that, but when Charlie started going into work much earlier, I couldn't get myself out of bed that early and decided he'd be all right figuring out on his own what was healthy. I was wrong. Charlie had gone back to eating donuts and other pastries that he just picked up at the diner before work. It was nice to find out, though, that he preferred my breakfasts.

"I guess this is better than donuts and coffee."

"Of course it is," I said with my mouth full. "I made it."

"You're very right. Speaking of which, I spoke to Billy last night-"

"OH! And don't let me forget to tell you about what Jake said-"

"It's probably the same thing. About tonight?"

I nodded, chewing on a bite of pancakes.

"Well he asked me to come to the bonfire tonight. Wants me to hear all about the legends … or some crap like that," he said, stabbing his last bite of pancakes.

"It's not crap, Dad-"

"I know, I know. It's just weird that he wants me to be there."

"Jake said Billy just wants to give you a better birthday party. Or at least another one."

"Oh really…" he said curiously.

"Yeah!"

Charlie shook his head and swallowed the huge bite of pancakes he took. "I think its just because he wants me to get to know the kids better."

I scrunched my face up in confusion. "Um… what do you mean?" I asked, playing with the last bit of eggs on my plate.

"Like, um… the other boys that have been followin' Sam around. Uh… Paul and …"

"Jared."

"Yeah that's the one."

"And Embry."

"Mhmm. Well I've met Embry before. And I've officially met Paul but not really spoken to him. Jared I have yet to meet. I honestly think Billy still thinks that I have something out for Sam. Ever since all those drug accusations-"

"I hope you don't still believe that." To my surprise, my dad didn't answer right away. "Dad?"

"No, I … I don't."

"That didn't sound very convincing," I said, pointing my fork at him.

"I don't believe the kids are into drugs. They all look way too healthy. And Jacob is too good of a kid to do such things-"

"He is." I surprised myself at how stern my voice was. It was like I was trying to convince my dad that Jake really was a good guy. He knew that already, so why did I feel like I had to defend him? I shook my head of the thoughts and looked back down at my food.

"I know, Bells. So I think Billy wants to reassure me of that and possibly give me some… reason … or … something that will show me that there isn't anything strange going on."

"Dad, if you want to know anything about the guys, just ask me. I know all of them pretty well now."

"So… nothing fishy?"

"Not at all."

"All right. I believe you."

I got up and took both our plates to the sink. "You're still going tonight, though, right?" I asked as I went back to the table to pick up more dishes.

"For sure. I need something different to do, anyway," Charlie smiled. That statement made me giggle.

"Sounds great. Do you want me to wait for you to go over there? I mean, what time will you be home?"

"You have work today, don't you?" he asked, getting up from the table.

"Yeah, I do. I should be home by four, though." I sighed, not really looking forward to work. There wouldn't be enough to do to keep me busy enough to keep my mind off of… things. Things I was OBVIOUSLY trying to keep my mind off right now.

_Ssshhh! You were doing so well not thinking about it! _Shut up conscience! I know I've been doing well but it's hard! _You are weak, Isabella, WEAK! _

"I'll be home by five. We'll go down together."

"All right."

"Welp… thanks for the breakfast, Bells," Charlie said, making his way over to me and patting the top of my head. "I'll see you later tonight."

"Ok, Dad. See ya later."

Five minutes later, after another good-bye wave, Charlie was on his way to work and I was on my way upstairs to get dressed to be on MY way to work.

Working at Newton's was not a ton of fun, but it wasn't bad either. I knew I could have a worse job, so I stuck it out and tried to learn as much as I could. All the camping gear was fun to play with, but the thought of camping scared the living daylights out of me. Perhaps it was the cold, perhaps it was the thought of peeing in a bush, perhaps it was the threat of non-vegetarian vampires lurking in the woods. One of those. Any way, camping was a turn off. But maybe that is why I sometimes enjoyed working at Newton's. I would tell customers how much easier their camping trip would be with certain gear and it would make me feel better that I might possibly have made someone a little less apprehensive about camping.

This was obviously a boring shift for me because that last paragraph was pretty much all that was running through my head for the past hour as I stared out at a huge, new, orange tent the shop had just put up on display.

"Bella?" I finally looked up from my trance and stared up at Mike.

"Is it time already?" I looked down at my watch. Mike was supposed to take over when I was done but it didn't feel like my shift had gone by already.

"Yeah. Slow day?"

"Um… kind of. I didn't really notice."

Mike gave me a questioning look. "You been in that trance all day?"

"Uh… no. I actually sold some-"

"That's not what I meant, Bella," he said, coming around the counter. "You probably did fine, you just seem a little … distant."

"Sorry. I had a long night last night," I said, running my hand through my hair.

"Oh reeeeeeally…" his eyebrow went up and his lips turned up into a smirk.

Oh, what he didn't know. "Shut up, Mike. I didn't sleep much, that's all. And I have a few things on my mind." I took off my vest and made my way to the back room to collect my things.

He just laughed it off and yelled to me. "Sure Bella! Sure! See ya Friday!"

"Whatever!" I yelled back before laughing with him and leaving the store.

It wasn't long before I was in my room, in front of my mirror, deciding on an outfit to wear.

"Ok, definitely these jeans… probably the brown shirt… wait. Does that jacket go well over the-"

"Bells?" I jumped as my dad walked into my room.

"Oh. Hey! How was your day?"

"It was ok, but-"

"Oh I know, Dad, there's no food. Sue stopped into the store today and told me not to cook anything for dinner. She didn't want your appetite spoiled. Supposedly she and Emily are cooking up a feast."

"For a bonfire?" Charlie leaned on my door-frame, his arms crossed against his chest.

"Yeah. I guess they do this all the time."

"Well… all right. I'm gonna shower and then we'll uh… Bells?"

"Yeah?" I asked, still staring at the mirror as I placed a brown shirt up to chest, contemplating wearing it.

"Are you… why are you… you never worry about…" his words trailed off as if he was trying to figure out the best way to say what he wanted to say. "Oh never mind."

"What?"

"Never mind. I was just wondering why you were stressing over what to wear. I shouldn't ask."

"I'm not STRESSING, dad, I'm just-"

"Doesn't matter, Bells, I don't care who you're trying to impress…" he said, walking to his room.

"I'm not trying to impr-" and then a door slammed, a muffled laugh coming from behind it. I sighed and rolled my eyes. If he hadn't figured out by now that something was up, he probably would tonight.

It didn't take long before Charlie and I were on our way to La Push, the familiar road suddenly exciting me more than usual. I had told myself in the morning that I would try to keep my mind as clear of Jake as possible because I knew if I thought about him, I would have burned breakfast, I'd have been fired from work, my dad would have figured it out, and I probably would have had to change my panties six times in the day. I even sent him a text message in the morning, after the text I got from him saying 'good mornin beautiful. i love u.', explaining that, even though I loved him too, I didn't want another text from him because I didn't want to think about him much that day. Thankfully, since we think way too much alike, he sent me a text back saying 'ya i dont wanna think bout u either. boner.'. So finally driving to La Push, and letting myself think about him, gave my stomach butterflies and my cheeks that familiar pink color.

I took out my phone and sent him a text.

**Almost 2 ur place. Charlie n i r in the cruiser. **

I immediately got a text back and Charlie noticed the familiar beeping noise.

"That Jake?"

I grinned and nodded.

GRINNED AND NODDED.

Great way of hiding your feelings for Jake from Charlie, Bella.

I opened my phone and read the text back from my Jacob.

**U R? SHIT! B, I was just about 2 get in the shower. Ill b quick.**

I laughed, trying my hardest not to imagine Jake in the shower. I bit my lip and when Charlie looked over at me, I faked a sneeze, covering my mouth, trying to hide the emotion that was obvious on my face.

**Jake POV**

"Dad I'm getting in the shower! Bella just texted me and said she and Charlie are on their way over already!" I yelled from my room to my dad in his room.

"Already?" He yelled back.

"Yeah I thought they were-"

"Oh wait, Emmie told me everyone was coming over earlier than usual. I forgot."

I rolled my eyes. "Well thanks for telling ME, Dad!" I got into the bathroom and slammed the door before he could yell back.

"Oh stop whining, Jacob. Bella's seen you in some horrible ways, I doubt she'll care if you've showered."

I definitely heard what my dad said, though I don't know if he expected me to. He was always doing that; speaking really low and then looking up at me to see if I heard it or not. He was testing out my abilities that came along with being a wolf. I even got things thrown at me to see how fast a bruise would appear and disappear on my skin. Yes, my dad was crazy. But then again, I can't say I wouldn't be amused by my son if he had super powers.

Halfway through my shower I heard the cruiser pull up outside and I sighed. Thank goodness I was smart sometimes and I had actually taken clothes into the bathroom with me. I didn't really want to run through the house in nothing but a towel in front of the girl that I had made love to the night before. Well that was a lie. Of course I'd love to do that, but in front of our dads? Not so much.

Right after I had stepped out of the shower and was pulling my clothes on, Bella and Charlie were greeted by my father at the door and let into the living room. I listened in on their conversation, trying to pick out the best moment to step into the room, but that's when it hit me. From the moment she entered the house, I smelled that wonderful strawberry shampoo I loved so much but not until now, when she obviously stepped closer to the bathroom, did I smell that unique smell that was my Bella.

Fuck.

I shook my head of all thoughts of the night before. How was I going to handle myself around her? Her FATHER was here for fuck's sake!

I'm a wolf. I am supposedly the rightful alpha. I have much strength and power.

I opened the door and stepped out of the bathroom, then stepped right back in.

I'm a fucking pussy.

"Jake?" That voice was so beautiful when it was concerned about me.

"I-I'm fine! I just forgot to pee." Yeah, because I almost peed my pants stepping into a room with your father!

"Ok…"

A few seconds later I walked out of the bathroom again after I'd done a breathing exercise and taken a little control of my bladder.

"Hey you," I greeted my girl, pulling her into my arms. "You smell good," I whispered into her hair.

She blushed and softly giggled before pulling away from me quickly. "So tonight's gonna be fun!"

Bella was obviously trying to not dwell on what happened last night in front of our fathers. Obviously trying to keep the conversation on the bonfire tonight and not how much our eyes were undressing each other in that moment.

I looked up, finally, and caught Charlie's eye. "Hey, Jake."

"Hey Ch-" I coughed, "Charlie." Fucking nerves. I'm a wolf. I'm the rightful alpha. I have much strength and power.

"So what's going on tonight?" Charlie asked, plopping down on the couch as my dad wheeled over to his usual spot in the living room.

"Uh well… Dad's gonna tell the legends and we're gonna eat a lot and later on we're gonna play some games and… probably eat more and … well, you'll get to meet all the guys and their imp-"

Bella hit me.

"Uh… their girlfriends. And uh… yeah."

Bella looked at me like I was crazy. I just word-vomited because of being nervous. I looked back at her with a look that said 'Of course I'm fucking nervous, I'm talking to the man who's daughter I just de-flowered last night!'

She seemed to get it and rubbed her hand on my back for a few seconds.

Oh no, baby, please don't do that.

But don't stop.

I looked over at Charlie who was giving me an interesting look.

Fuck. Stop.

Bella moved to the couch and plopped next to her dad. "You and Old Quil and Harry and Billy are going to hang out here while the rest of us set things up outside."

"What do you mean?" Charlie asked his daughter, his eyes focused on the television my dad had just turned on.

Yeah, what do you mean, Bells?

"Well when Sue came into the store today, she told me you guys were going to hang out here while we all set up everything outside since it's like a birthday party for you."

"Oh… well, all right," Charlie responded.

"I think Jake and I will go out there now and wait for everybody to show up."

My girl's a genius.

"Sure, kid."

Our dads were too focused on the television to really care what was going on so Bella and I left the house without either of them saying another word.

"Did Sue really say we were setting up stuff for a birthday party for Charlie?" I asked her after we went out the back door.

She grinned at me, walking backwards through the yard over towards the fire pit. "Not in so many words." The next thing I knew, Bella had pulled my shirt towards her, and stood up on her toes to go in for a kiss.

"Jacob!" The voice startled us both and I wanted to kill whoever ruined this moment for me… until I turned around. Why did it have to be you? Why couldn't it be someone I could actually be angry with?

"Hey Emmie."

Emily gave me a knowing grin and then looked over at Bella. "We're going to have to talk about how to be more discreet, Miss Swan. I know a certain police chief that might be a little shocked to see the sight I just stumbled upon."

"Nice to see you too, Emily." Bella gave Emily a hug as I walked passed them to meet Sam at his truck and help unload all the food.

"You know, I thought I hit the jackpot imprinting on Emily when I first found out she had an obsession for cooking, but I'm starting to think it's becoming a little more than an obsession," Sam said, pulling a cooler out of the back seat and dropping it on the ground like it was actually too heavy for him.

"Huh," I answered quickly. He obviously thought that answer was strange and looked up at me with curious eyes. That's when his right eyebrow raised and his mouth scrunched up in thought. Then, after a long inhale, he whispered, "Jacob Ephraim Black… you gave in to her."

I almost laughed. "You know, it'd be nice if you didn't sound like my parent all the time."

"I'm your alpha. I pretty much am your parent," he said, taking more things out of the truck.

"When I'm wolf."

"You're always wolf." He said that like I was stupid for suggesting otherwise.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah," Sam confirmed, finally looking back up at me. "You just look like a human from time to time."

I actually laughed at that and picked up the cooler. "Just don't ask me about it in front of the guys tonight ok?"

"It'll all come out at some point, Jacob."

"Yeah, well… it'll be better if the guys don't know about it when Charlie's around."

Sam thought about that as I walked off with the cooler. "I don't say this a lot, but you're right," he said, following me with some grocery bags.

**Bella's POV**

About two hours later, when the sun was setting, the party had officially started. At least I was calling it a party. Sue and Emily had cooked up a feast that made this get-together look like Thanksgiving and no one was complaining. After everyone had gone through what looked like a buffet line at the table we'd set up near the bonfire, we all sat around the flames on these surprisingly comfortable logs, ready to hear some stories. I found it funny how Jacob had decided to sit quite a ways away from Charlie, on our own log.

My dad clapped his hands together during a moment of comfortable silence and looked over at Billy. "So do we start with ghost stories or a round of Kumbaya?"

I really hoped that didn't offend anyone since Charlie word-vomited like I did when I was nervous, and he obviously was, but everyone laughed so I let out a sigh of relief.

"Well, we'll start with the ghost stories if that's okay with you, birthday boy," Billy replied sarcastically.

"Sounds good," my dad said, going back to devouring his food.

"Well, some of you have heard these stories before, but some of you have not. Still if you have heard them, as I say each time I tell these legends, try to learn something. Relate some part of the story to your life in the moment. Our lives are constantly changing, especially for you young ones," Billy looked around at all of us before continuing. "Therefore, each time these legends are told, you relate to something different. This is why legends are told. To keep history and to learn from it." Billy then took in a breath and let out a long exhale before jumping in to the stories of the Quileute tribe.

In a strange twist of fate, Charlie actually seemed interested in the legends and would stare at Billy for long moments with looks of awe on his face. I was quite amused by this. If he only knew. Not too long after Billy started telling the legends, everyone had finished their food and, though I could tell the boys wanted to go up to the table for seconds, they didn't dare move from their spots, out of respect. The empty plates, now placed on the ground at their feet, reminded me of empty dog dishes in front of hungry, whining puppies.

As my eyes moved from the ground to Jake's leg, I slowly shifted my gaze up to where his hands lied in his lap. They were crossed over each other, just inviting my fingers to wrap around one of them. I slid my hand over Jake's thigh, feeling him jump slightly and look over at me. My eyes never left his hand as my own wrapped itself around it. My breathing was starting to pick up and I knew it was only because I was nervous of publicly showing affection for Jake, but then again, we'd held hands before.

Before.

Before when I had made it clear that my intentions were only to be his best friend.

Before is not now. Now was what was making me nervous and although my brain told me this was something I'd done a hundred times before, my heart told me this was the first time I'd ever felt this way doing it. How could holding someone's hand make you so giddy after having had sex with them? Was mine and Jake's connection really that strong?

And why the hell didn't I notice it sooner?

For the first time ever, I cursed the fact that I had ever mourned Edward Cullen. I felt guilty for letting him get to me in such a way that my heart stopped knowing how to love. Jacob deserved better than that and he shouldn't have had to wait so damn long.

All those thoughts from one touch of a hand and it was obvious that I was thinking too long because when I looked up, Jacob was already staring right back at me, his beautiful brown eyes telling me without words how much he loved me. He smiled at me and after blushing, I smiled back at him and we both turned our heads back to Billy who was just getting to the good part of the story.

My heart fluttered when Jake's thumb started rubbing back and forth on the top of my hand. I looked down at our now intertwined fingers and smiled, letting myself lean over and softly touch my nose to his neck. I moved it up, barely touching my cheek against his as I turned my head to keep the lip readers from seeing what I was about to whisper into Jake's ear.

"I love you…"

If I had his wolf senses I know I would have heard his heart stop and then speed up because his body told me that that was exactly what happened. He tensed for a moment but then let out a soft sigh and as I was slowly pulling back from him, he turned his head and nuzzled his nose into the crook of my neck. His nose softly made a trail up my cheek and I was about ninety-percent successful in holding in a giggle when he quickly gave me an Eskimo kiss. I pulled away, though, fearing someone was watching too closely.

I let my eyes move back up and was scared to death at what I saw looking back at me. Two pairs of eyes that looked completely shocked and utterly curious. Paul and Embry, two wolves that didn't have someone with them to give all their attention to at the moment, were staring back at me like I had just SCREAMED the three words I'd confessed to Jake.

Jake obviously sensed my discomfort and leaned into me, "We're wolves remember? Even your whispers are heard easily."

I almost freaked out, but didn't have time because my eyes immediately shot to Charlie. Had he heard as well? Of course he's not a wolf, but he's got pretty good hearing. Shit. Did I just make I-want-Bella-to-marry-Jacob Charlie the happiest man in the world along with also ruining any plans I ever had to have Jacob sleep over again?

He wasn't even looking at me.

But had he? Was he looking a second ago? At that moment, Sam looked over at me and grinned. Oh shit, does EVERYONE know? I know I haven't done well keeping it a secret, but they all must've known that I hadn't completely given in to Jacob's advances. Until last night, of course. Oh shit. Do they all know I slept with him? They do tell each other everything. Oh fuck!

I must have looked worried because Jake took his hand out of mine and wrapped that arm around my waist before taking my hand again with his other one. Now there was no doubt what we looked like.

A couple.

Charlie always seemed to dismiss this kind of thing as mine and Jake's "very good" friendship since I had told him for a long time that all I wanted out of Jake was a friend, but when he looked up at us, even HE had to raise an eyebrow. I quickly diverted my gaze so as not to have to answer his questioning look.

Again, Jake leaned in towards me and whispered in my ear, "You're not pulling away…" he said, sounding excited and actually quite surprised. "You ready to tell Charlie?"

After Jake said that, all four wolves looked over at us and gave me an anxious look. I just rolled my eyes and turned my head towards Jake. I let out a very soft laugh and sat up taller, leaning my forehead against his. Jacob's eyes closed and he slouched, relaxing after he let out a long content sigh. I did the opposite, breathing in deeply, "Nah… let's see what he makes of it first."

As I looked down at his pouty, beautiful, full, amazing lips, I couldn't help myself. My brain was obviously letting my heart lead tonight and my lips took full advantage of that as they made a quick descent to surprise Jacob with a soft butterfly kiss.

He immediately looked up at me and I just smiled at him with a devious look in my eyes. He was definitely surprised, but more happy than anything else.

"Is that an invitation?" he whispered, leaning back over me.

"I thought I said I wanted Charlie to FIGURE IT OUT, not just FIND OUT," I said, slightly pulling away.

He pouted and sniffled a little for dramatic effect. I grinned and pointed to my cheek. He rolled his eyes, but took whatever he could get and kissed my cheek quickly. Feeling like I should have let Jake kiss me, my guilt overrode me and as I looked over at my dad who was staring back at me, I smiled at him right as my head leaned down onto Jake's shoulder. My free arm wrapped around the front of Jake, my hand coming to rest on his hip. We were so snuggled up together now, I don't think anyone could deny that we were more than friends.

My dad's eyes grew, but his stare was interrupted by a loud squeal and a thud. All our eyes shifted towards the sound. Kim had fallen off the log onto the ground, and then, since Kim has a great sense of humor about her, erupted into a fit of giggles.

"Kim!" Jared gasped as he jumped off the log to, I'm sure, check every inch of her body for any sign of harm.

"I'm fine, I'm fine…" she said, catching her breath, still giggling.

"What the hell was so fall-off-a-log funny, Kim?" Paul asked, laughing at her.

"Nothing!" Kim said back, "I was trying to get away from-"

"KIM!" Jared screamed at her, cupping his hand over her mouth.

I sat there wondering what the hell they could all be talking about while Jake's hand crept up my back, drawing designs and taking my attention away from the crazy banter going on across the bonfire.

"What happened over there?" I whispered to Jake.

"Uh…" he hesitated, his eyes focused on Jared and Kim. "I'll tell ya later."

Jared looked up at Jake and gave him the evil eye. "No you won't, Jake!"

Oh yeah. I forgot. Wolf hearing. Damn, I thought these super sensitive things would be fun, but they're just becoming annoying.

I looked over to Charlie who seemed so confused by what was going on, his eyes shifting from each one of us around the fire. How was this going to end without an explanation?

Thank the heavens for Billy. "I guess the story will end there then."

Kim looked embarrassed, "Oh Billy I'm so sorry-"

"No! No… it's fine. It was pretty much over anyway. Was just going to throw in a few things to scare the living daylights out of Charlie here, but I guess I'll have to do that some other time."

Kim bent her head and sighed, knowing she'd fucked up by making a scene in the middle of a council member telling the legends. Jared just put an arm around her and shook his head.

"Welp! It's freezing out here anyway so…" my dad intervened.

"Well happy birthday again, Charlie!" Sam said, a collective sigh of relief coming from all the boys. The atmosphere changed that instant and the uneasy tension seemed to leave us, everyone getting up and helping clean up so we could all make our way inside.

It didn't take too long before everyone was inside and discussing plans for the rest of the night. It sounded like the plan was for the entire pack to go to Emily's place and hang out while Sam and Jacob did a quick patrol.

"Hey dad?" I jumped over to Charlie who was in the living room with Billy and Harry. And Leah. I had barely acknowledged her existence that night, not completely understanding why she was there, and she obviously thought the same thing about me. Before I asked something stupid, I shook my head of the thoughts and turned my focus back to my dad. "Um… hey, can I go over to Emily's? Everyone's going over there to hang out for a bit… Jake'll take me home later!"

Charlie looked up at me with his 'You know not to ask me these kind of questions in front of people' look, that same look I got when I was little.

"Please?"

I almost begged. I couldn't leave now. I barely had any time with Jake and the sexual frustration of seeing him and touching him and yet NOT being able to REALLY touch him was killing me.

"I guess that's all right." YES! I knew throwing Charlie a birthday party would gain me some brownie points. "But you can't be out too late."

"She could just stay here the night, Charlie," Billy chimed in.

Oh Billy Black, could I shrink you to pocket size, carry you around and take you out every time I need you to convince my dad of something?

_Pocket Billy. I like it. _

Thank you, conscience.

_Sometimes you amuse me, Bella. I'm not only around to annoy you_.

Good, I'm glad.

"Uh…" Charlie looked over at Billy and gave him a questioning look.

"What? It's fine. I don't really like the idea of Jacob driving up there so late. Especially with that murderer on the loose you know?"

Oh sure, Billy, you're so worried about your shift-shaper son not being able to take on a human as he transforms into a huge wolf and just tears his head off.

"Yeah… Bella maybe you should just go home with me," Charlie concluded.

Fuck! No! Well, that backfired.

"What? Oh c'mon, dad, I can stay here can't I? Jake stays over at our place all the time," I begged.

Charlie gave me a look like he wasn't quite understanding why I was being so aggressive about this but he gave in. I thought it was just my adorable begging brown eyes, but it was more due to …

"It's ok, dad, I'll be fine taking her home," Jake came out of nowhere and stood behind me.

"No, son, I hate you driving so late. That road is pitch black at night … and ever since Quil drove off the road the other night…"

"Dad, you're comparing my driving skills to Quil's?"

I giggled softly and looked up at Jake. "Hehe… that rhymed."

Jake just grinned and stared back at his dad, almost knowing what he was going to say.

Wait. Did he know what he was going to say?

Holy shit did they plan this whole thing out?

Even BIGGER holy shit did Billy know that Jake wanted me to stay here and WHY?

Holy FUCK does he know what happened last night?

"Jacob, if you hadn't been the best friend my daughter has ever had, I wouldn't be letting this happen, but fine. Since I don't want you driving off the road in the middle of the night … AND since I don't want to hear Bella's whining that she didn't get to spend more time with you… fine. She can stay here the night."

I felt like we were nine years old all over again and we were begging our parents for a sleep over but it worked!

"Yay! Thanks dad." I gave him a quick hug and hopped back into the kitchen where everyone was packing up food and getting ready to leave.

We made it over to Emily's about a half an hour later and soon after that I was sitting on the porch swing outside with Jacob, waiting for Sam to finish his goodbyes with his imprint before they started patrol.

"So I think Charlie took it pretty well tonight," I said, swinging my feet back and forth.

"You think he noticed anything between us?"

"Uh… YEAH! Why do you think he objected to me staying over? He never did that before. He never cared if I spent the night before. Then all of a sudden he doesn't want me to stay over-night at your place? He's got to have a hunch."

"Oh well…" Jake pulled me to him and kissed my forehead as I snuggled into his chest. "He did call me his future son-in-law." Jake and I had both heard Charlie say to Billy something like 'If I wasn't so sure he was my future son-in-law, I wouldn't let something like this happen' right after he agreed to letting me spend the night and the look on both our faces was absolutely priceless.

"Yeah… I caught that," I beamed.

"All the guys thought it was quite interesting to hear Charlie say that."

"Really?" I looked up and pushed some hair out of Jake's eyes. It was getting longer and he'd just 'forgot' to cut it. Thank you, forgetful mind.

"Yeah."

"Do you think they all … are um… feeling weird about us?"

Jake seemed confused by that remark and looked down at me with a scrunched up face. "What you mean? Of course not-"

"Well Leah-"

"What? What about Leah? Did she say something to you?" Jake sat up straighter, looking like he was about to run to the Clearwaters' and kill Leah.

"No! No uh… she just … didn't look like she … was very happy about us being so close-"

"Leah's not happy about anything. I told you what happened with her. And now she phased and-"

"Leah phased?"

"Well yeah… why do you think she was there tonight? If she didn't HAVE to be around Sam and Emily, she wouldn't be. Sam ordered the whole pack to be there tonight. That's why Seth was there too."

"Wait. Seth too? But he's so young!"

"Yeah. I know," Jake's voice was starting to sound more sad and almost regretful. "We're all just waiting for Quil now."

"Quil? You think he'll phase?"

"I'm sure of it. Old Quil is sure of it. It'll happen. And soon. We can see the signs. He's out at night without a sweatshirt on… sometimes in shorts. He's obviously feeling warm already. And he's getting a little more anxious and angry and… well, you know."

"Wow. I mean… in some ways it'll be nice right? To have him not question you guys so much anymore? He'll at least feel involved!"

"Yeah… but… no. Bells… none of us want this. It's not so great. In fact… most of the time it sucks ass. Big time. Sure, it's cool to heal quickly and to be able to run so fuckin' fast when you're phased and hell, the muscle mass you gain isn't bad at all, but really, think about it. Having to control your emotions so much because you're scared that at any moment you could explode into a wolf and give away our secret or even kill someone? It's not worth the muscle or the speed or the other super powers."

"Jake… I… I hate that you feel so trapped. That you feel you can't be yourself. I mean, you can't just get mad! You have to be so controlled-"

"Ready to go, Jacob?" Sam came out of the house and stopped to look at us on the swing.

"Yeah."

Sam quickly ran off into the woods as Jake got up and turned to look at me. "Don't be worried about me, Bella. Life could be worse. I mean, shit… how can I be upset with my life when I've got you?" He leaned down and softly kissed my lips, leaving me breathless. "I love you," he whispered against my lips before finally running off after Sam.

I sat there on the swing for a few moments just thinking about how strange my life was. I very quickly decided that was NOT a good thing to ponder and got up and went to find the rest this crazy pack in the house.

"It's Bella!" Paul screamed as I walked into the house. He was standing in the kitchen with Jared and Embry.

"Uh… yeah. It's me. Yipee!" I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch in the living room right before Kim came out of the bathroom and sat down in the big chair next to the couch. Not two seconds later, Jared had joined us and was picking Kim up, sliding into the chair underneath her and settling her onto his lap. I watched the sparkle in both their eyes and wondered to myself for a few moments what that must feel like. Jake and I are in love so how does imprint love differ? Does Jake not look that devoted to me? I was just making myself upset so I turned my head to Embry who had joined me on the couch.

"How do you do this everyday?" I asked him.

"Do what?" He looked confused, but his mouth full of potato chips made me giggle and shake my head instead of delving deeper into the question.

"Never mind-" I started before Paul literally jumped onto the couch and ended up on the other side of me than Embry, in between myself and the chair Jared and Kim were sharing.

"So what's the topic, guys?" He asked, holding onto and rustling through his own bag of potato chips.

"Jake and Bella, of course," Jared's voice rang out.

"What?" I asked, turning my head towards Jared who was giving me an evil smile.

"You guys. You're the topic of conversation. So… we're all dying to know. What happened last night to make you guys all cuddly?"

"Um… cuddly?" I asked, trying to look innocent.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, you two were all over each other tonight!" Kim was giving me a 'duh' look the entire time she spoke to me. "You told him you loved him in front of a bunch of hearing sensitive wolves! Something definitely happened. What exactly was that?"

"Um…"

"C'mon, Bells, just tell us. Jake's thoughts will tell us anyway," Embry said, nudging my shoulder with his.

That made me think and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Do you know something already?"

"Maybe," Embry said back, grinning.

I threw my hands up in the air. "You guys are gonna find out anyway."

Paul's eyes seemed to light up with excitement. I thought that was hilarious because I was DEFINITELY not going to give them what they wanted. "We … told each other we want to be together."

Paul looked at me like he was extremely confused. "So? What happened after you told each other that?"

I kept up the act and put on my 'innocent' look. "Well… nothing. We just said that and … I mean, that was pretty exciting… for us. It took a lot for us to finally admit-"

"A lot for YOU, you mean," Embry butted in.

I stopped then. He was right. Jake and I could have been this way months ago if I'd given in. If I hadn't been with… Edward.

"Yeah…" I trailed off into thought then, an uncomfortable silence overcoming the living room for a few minutes.

"All right, that's enough. Next topic?" Paul asked, shoving more chips into his mouth.

I jumped at the opportunity to change the subject. "Why do you guys think Leah phased?" Well that came out of nowhere. Yeah, I was extremely curious about it, but did I expect to just come out and ask it?

"Probably had something to do with Paul sleepin' with her the night before!" Jared laughed, gaining a glare from Kim and a punch in the arm from Paul.

"Shut the fuck up, man. You WISH you could make girls get so hot they turn into giant wolves!" Paul countered.

"So you're not denying you slept with her?" Jared was interested NOW!

"Jare, did you not hear me before? Shut … the … fuck … up. You KNOW if we talk about this shit, even if it's not true, we're all gonna be thinking about it around her and-" Paul was interrupted by Embry's random thought.

"Dude could you imagine phasing like … WHILE you were-"

"Can it, man, you'll scare Kim." Jared's hold around Kim's waist got tighter.

Paul took that remark as an invitation and leaned in close to Kim, "Aww Kimmy, does Jared get a little too rough in the bedroom?"

My favorite part of the night came after that stupid comment. Kim punched Paul right in the jaw.

Wait. How did she not hurt herself? Fuck, do imprints have some sort of special powers against other wolves? That would kick ass. I wonder if it's true. I'm totally have a long conversation with Emily after this.

Kim just stared Paul down, "Don't ever call me Kimmy."

"That's my girl," Jared said, kissing her neck.

"And just for the record," Kim kept on, "I'm sure Jared's MUCH better in bed than you are, Paulie."

"Oooooo," Embry and I sounded at the same time, my fingers ALMOST going into a snap in front of Paul's face.

For some reason, however, Paul didn't seem phased by it. No pun intended. "That's the imprint talking. Just ask Sam. Supposedly Emmy's much better than Leah ever was even though Leah's wild and I can't really imagine Emmy bein'-"

"What in the HELL are you all talking about?"

Five gasps erupted and all eyes moved behind us to where Sam had just reentered the house.

Soon all those eyes moved back to Paul.

_Oh shit this is gonna get good. _

Shut up, conscience.

Embry just couldn't help himself from attempting to contain the situation and rid the room of all the tension, "Uh… about how we all wish we could have amazing imprint sex."

Epic fail, Embry. Epic fail.

After a seriously tense moment of silence, Sam finally spoke. "You all CAN'T be that stupid. I heard you, you imbeciles. Paul, we'll talk about this later, and only after because you're my beta and I don't want to kick your ass in front of the whole damn pack. Jared, take Kim home. Go have 'amazing imprint sex' and make sure to tell us all about it later. Embry, I thought you were my good kid. You shouldn't ever let a conversation like that happen around a lady. Especially an imprint. I'm surprised Jared let Paul even say something like that to Kim. Now, Bella… I know your question was innocent, but because none of us know the exact answer right now, it would be better if we didn't discuss such things until we found out a little more about the situation."

"He just doesn't want you talking about Leah…" Paul tried to whisper to me.

"Paul!" Sam's voice boomed as it rang in the room with demanding presence. It almost scared me.

"Sorry." Yeah right, Paul. You're not sorry.

"I TOLD you I wanted to wait to kick your ass, but if you keep this up, we'll go right here." Sam's voice was verging on an alpha command and I was scared something was going to happen or someone was going to phase inside the living room but thankfully it didn't happen. Sam's attention moved to me. Um… shit. "Bella, go find Jacob. I just heard him get back. Go home. I'm glad you learned some things tonight and became a little closer to the pack, but no more good can come from this night. The boys usually start getting sexually FRUSTRATED," Sam hit Paul upside the head when he said that, "at this time and start talking about things they shouldn't talk about in front of ladies."

"Oh like she and Jake haven't-"

"Paul! Outside! Now!"

I let Paul and Sam lead the way outside, not wanting to get in front of either of them at this moment. Jake was right at the bottom of the porch steps with a big smile on his face.

"You hear all that?" I asked, stepping down the porch.

He just nodded and then wrapped his arms around me.

"You're just a curious person. I'll give you my thoughts on the drive back."

"Drive back?"

Jake hesitated like he was wondering why I was confused. "To my place, of course."

I mentally screamed 'YES!'

_YES!_

_See? Told you._


End file.
